


【錘基】當詛咒發動時

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 神王錘X後天雙性基關鍵詞：OOC、轉生基、生子、詛咒為了替Frigga報仇，Loki不小心受到了暗黑精靈的詛咒，就是一個Thor為了救弟弟而拼命往離奇事件裏頭鑽的故事。(又名為：作者不知道在寫什麼系列)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
“這是第幾天了？”

被眾多雙眼圍觀，匍匐在地的神祇就算有再好的頭腦也不敢輕舉妄動，以免自己成為這群醜陋的暗黑精靈的玩物，暫時性的，這都只是暫時性的而已，沒人膽敢將神王的輔佐玩弄於手掌之中。

他具有神王賜與的一切權利，也是他最疼愛的弟弟、最信任的輔佐，完成哥哥賜與自己的各項任務是天命，而這次，神王要求自己的輔佐官──火神Loki斬殺阿斯嘉德的宿敵，也是殺死自己母親的黑暗精靈首腦。

三天前，阿斯嘉德大殿堂。

「哥哥，你大費周章將我傳到那黑漆漆的貧瘠之地就只為了一顆腦袋？要殺還是該來一場盛大的午宴。」Loki繞著自己的兄長轉，笑嘻嘻的像個沒見過戰場的少年。

Thor摸了摸弟弟那頭不聽話、愛亂翹的黑色捲髮，在大庭廣眾之下親吻了自己的兄弟，「別鬧了，你才剛重生不過五百多年，想跟黑暗精靈鬥再等個七百年吧。」

「別小看我了，哥哥，我有你給我的武器就是全九界最強的魔法師。」Loki展示出自己獲得火神及謊言、惡作劇之神神格時收到的禮物，漆黑的軀體如同黑夜，延伸出的漆黑刀刃與刀柄緊密相連，精緻的圖騰攀爬在整條柱身，還鑲有一顆從米德嘉爾特帶回的高級翠綠貓眼石。

那可增加了這把名為“雷瓦汀”的武器的威嚇性。

「就算沒有它，你也是全九界最強的魔法師。」

火神笑的像隻快樂的奶貓，跟兄長索要一個擁抱後便被Heimdallr從送到了敵方的大本營。

「我們真是太看得起你了，小惡作劇之神。」黑暗精靈的首領愉悅地把玩入侵小貓的雙頰，這隻小貓自以為躲得很好卻漏洞百出，不費部下千分之一的力氣就將人捆綁拘束，「別考慮報仇了，就你這一幅好皮囊，來做我的階下囚再適合不過了。」

四周想起嘲笑般的低級笑聲，黑暗精靈笑聲豺笑狐叱，刺痛了Loki的雙耳。

「我是火神，別逼我玩火，到時候我保證你們會後悔。」火神的熊熊烈火可以將在場的所有黑暗精靈燃燒殆盡，卻因為力量過於強大容易反噬自己的肉體，那是被Thor禁止使用的能力，「如果小看我，到時候你們所有人一個都逃不了。」

Loki扯了扯束縛自己的疆繩，那只被下了一層薄薄的低級魔咒，只需要一點時間馬上就能掙脫，況且，Loki原本就不是被抓近來的，只是看起來像而已。

為了讓自傲的野人放下戒心，火神無使用任何隱蔽魔法降落在這篇貧瘠的土地，被發現時故作緊張的使用了錯誤的低階法術，錯誤的法術會反噬施術者，Loki因此一時之間無法動彈才會被捕獲。

「掙脫不了所以只能耍耍嘴皮子是嗎？」勇猛的野貓教育起來才有成就，藍皮膚的暗黑精靈露出猥褻的嘴臉，卻沒被Loki看在眼裡，被無視的首領因此氣極敗壞了起來，他大吼：「巴光他！」

將火神用力的往前一甩，在尖石地上翻滾數圈，整條雙臂因此被嗑出多道流血的傷痕，不過他並沒有特別在意，不是過於嚴重的皮肉傷只要念念咒語就能恢復，現在要緊的是掙脫韁繩。

低層的暗黑精靈聽從首領的指示、奔向前撕裂階下囚的精緻衣物，一雙手巴開他的外套、一隻奪走他的指標物──火神一直戴在頭上的金色犄角，再一隻手抽走了褲頭上的皮帶，也一併被脫去了下褲。

光潔的嫩屁股亮在暗黑精靈面前，Loki臉不紅也不掙扎，無趣的反應使他們的領主更想將人欺凌到哭天喊地，取了一條由魔力組成的光鞭，用力的抽打在那白皙又附有肉感的臀瓣上，原本還期待聽見痛苦的慘叫，可被壓制在地的階下囚卻毫無反抗與掙扎。

再一鞭、又一鞭，對方足足挨了三四十條暴力的鞭刑，不哭就是不哭、不鬧就是不鬧，捲曲在地的毒蛇已經脫離束縛只認真的等待時機，等待自己與這殺母仇人的獨處。

暗黑精靈最喜歡的就是處私刑，鞭打、飢餓、凌虐，都只是一些過時的老掉牙把戲，這對接過無數種離奇天命的Loki來說不過是小巫見大巫，不具任何威脅性。

「你們都給我讓開。」氣到臉色發紫的領主跨坐在階下囚的小腿，他將火神身上唯一一件遮掩肉體的黑色衣物撕裂成碎片，不以為意的Loki直到被搓揉臀瓣及花穴才驚覺事態不對，「不知道男人操起來舒不舒服？」

話一說完，對方還沒聽見手下的歡呼及階下囚的哭喊，就被銳利的刀鋒削下頭顱，青色的血液四散飛濺，灑了Loki一身腥臭的黏稠，帶有濃烈殺意的眼眸在漆黑處閃著不祥的螢綠。

「你們看到了？」那麼一個都別想逃。

邪神將手中的雷瓦汀往上一揮、劃出一道美麗的弧線，其餘的小囉囉們各個臉色慘白的倒臥在血泊之中，沒了呼吸及心跳。

一次被碰觸到兩條大逆鱗，Loki光著身站在血泊之中，滿身污穢、髒亂不堪，他討厭自己的醜態被外人看見，Loki喜歡將自己漂亮及強大的一面展現給子民觀看，因為這樣才配得上自己燦爛耀眼的神王哥哥。

一個簡單的清潔咒語，Loki身上的髒污發起亮光後被帶離自己的皮膚表層，像是螢火蟲一般的光點在黑夜中炸成細碎的煙花，煙花的細末飄下火神的肩頭時，他已經重新換上一件體面的阿薩服飾。

看著倒在地上的數位遺體，Loki嘆了口氣，暗黑精靈在襲擊阿斯嘉德的時候就已經被斬殺了半數，為了減少以後的麻煩，「全殺了吧…」

「怎麼是你？」看著前來接送自己的不是自己最愛的哥哥，Loki有些生氣的鼓起塞幫子，「希望你那超乎常人的視力沒有看見什麼不該看見的東西。」

「我不會告訴Thor你的傷勢，不過我有另一件事要提醒你，二皇子陛下。」Heimdallr輕咳了聲，他當然看見了，只是無需對自己的王所寵愛的戀人多說也什麼，「你遺漏了一名藥劑師，他很有可能會回來報復。」

「我殺了他們一整個族群，他不會有膽子來阿斯嘉德襲擊我。」Loki神氣的挺起胸膛，一幅自傲的摸樣卻將Heimdallr的警告放在心頭，因為他是玩火會玩出神命的火神。

Heimdallr嘆了口氣，他能看見遠在另一個星球所發生的事件，卻無法看穿自己家二皇子的心思，「我帶你去找Thor，他知道你回來了。」

Thor坐在辦公桌前批改一些無傷大雅的公文，白底黑字，有些是寫著貿易相關的協議書、有些是物資的求助信函、有些是某國王子公主的百歲生日請帖，離日期最近的是兩百年後，是即將臨盆的亞爾夫海姆之后發送過來的請帖。

亞爾夫海姆是母親的故鄉，Thor在請帖圈選的參加之後便將紙信交給了自己的漆黑渡鴉，此時，辦公大門正好傳來幾聲清脆的門響，「進來吧。」

渡鴉拍動翅膀的聲響在耳邊迴盪，渡鴉的漆黑身影漸漸地被天空啃食的一乾二淨，Thor特別疼惜自己的黑色渡鴉，全身的羽毛被保養的烏溜，伙食也是上等的果子，他也不讓那隻黑色渡鴉配送信件。

有神說那是因為那隻渡鴉不聽神王的叫喚；有神說那隻渡鴉被神王寵成了路痴；有神說那隻渡鴉沒有任何神力；而Loki說：「因為那隻渡鴉跟我一樣擁有寶石般的綠色瞳孔。」

「真難得，你派你的渡鴉去做什麼？」

看著自己年輕的弟弟乖巧的站在門口，Thor皺起了一點眉頭後站起了身子，還以為對方要給自己一個回歸的擁抱，Loki開心的將雙手往前舉起，卻沒預料到會被來一個公主抱。

「哥哥，我才剛回來你這是想把我抱到哪裡？」被抱離了辦公室，Loki嬉笑的跟路過的女神拋了幾個媚眼，帥的讓她們有些把持不住，「她們喜歡我~」

自從弟弟重生後他的女神源年復一年的持續攀升，可能在過個幾百年，Loki就會有性慾，每天會與各種不同女神交歡，神是會被性慾纏身的種族，直到找到真愛前的夜晚都會相當的淫亂。

一想到這，Thor的臉又暗沉了不少。

「哥哥，你怎麼都不理我？」Loki問了一路，直到了閃電宮中的寢室Thor都沒有理會自己，難道自己問錯問題了？他不盡在心裡想著。

「我剛剛在想事情，沒聽見，你問了我什麼？」讓Loki趴在自己的大床上，命令道：「趴好，別亂動。」

「好──！」Loki不開心的晃著腳，Thor從不會漏聽自己說的任何事，這次是第一次，「我問你很多，我問你派渡鴉去做什麼？你要抱我去哪裡？你什麼時候要結婚？是跟女人做比較舒服還是男人？我最近開始覺得自己周圍的視線有些異變。」

「你知道那些還太早了，Loki。」你只有五百九十八歲這句話沒有被Thor脫口而出，真的太早了，普通神祇也要過七百歲才會開始有性慾，除非，「暗黑精靈除了弄出這些以外還幹了些什麼？」

「！」突然被脫去褲料，Loki下意識的縮進屁股的肌肉群，撕扯到的傷口溢出血珠，疼的躺在床上的青年輕聲噢叫，「噢嗚…你怎麼知道我受傷了？」

「Heimdallr跟我說的。」Loki在心裡咒罵Heimdallr是個混帳老頭，看著滿屁股紅痕，Thor不知弟弟當時在想什麼才會讓自己受這麼嚴重傷，心疼是有的，但更多是氣憤，「告訴我，Loki，他們對你做了什麼。」

「痛痛痛痛痛！！！」被掐壓了幾下傷重的屁股，黑豆大小的淚珠被小火神修長的睫毛擠出眼眶，Loki扭動屁股想掙脫哥哥的束縛卻越弄越糟，「你弄痛我了！不過是被他們摸了一下屁股，最後還不是被我殺了！」

Loki隱瞞了被搓揉花穴的部分，他知道這件事被兄長知道後自己就別想神氣的出外為他討伐敵人了。Loki感受得到Thor對自己有不同其他神祇的佔有慾，自己並也沉浸在其中，寵愛、關愛、溺愛，只要是兄長的“愛”他都要得到手。

Loki Odinson對於自己兄長的慾望就是如此的貪得無厭。

「禁足你兩百年，弟弟。」

Thor從醫療箱中拿出速療效力的藥膏，這是用世界樹的汁液、樹皮以及具有抗菌療效的草葉所製成，治療效果比醫療班的任何神都來到有效。

毫不心疼的挖出一個指節的藥量，將其塗抹在慘不忍睹的皮膚上頭，冰涼的觸感讓火神顫抖，Loki不敢去感受，他覺得自己暴露在Thor面前的性器在滴水，萬幸自己現在的趴式，不必擔心自己突然頂天立地。

提早成熟的肉體被Thor盡收眼底，神王需要在自己的輔佐沉溺在雜亂不堪的性欲漩渦前將其升格成自己神后，為此之前他必須找到那個人，那個人該為自己種族犯下的罪付出代價。

寂靜的深夜，整個阿斯嘉德陷入沉眠，只剩下巡邏的警衛以及他們連趕幾夜抓住的犯人。

“Thor，你要找的人已經壓去王座前了。”Heimdallr的聲音傳進腦中，Thor給與回覆後便重新將視線拉回熟睡的弟弟身上。

因為那兩百年的禁足令，Loki這幾天都在跟Thor賭氣，Thor並不會因為受到弟弟的冷弱而改變自己對他的懲罰，只是每晚多了一項工作，就是前往圖書室將抱著魔法書籍捲縮在書櫃角落的火神抱回自己的寢室。

眾神無法理解為什麼神王不分配一間獨立寢室給他們的二王子，邪神生前居住的宮殿也還如同當初，閃電宮也有五百多間，但他們的神王就是不準自己的弟弟擁有一間獨立的睡房。

他只對年幼的Loki說過幾次：“你不需要那種孤寂的東西，等你長大之後就會知道了。”

Thor搓揉弟弟細揉的短髮，重生後的Loki不再將瀏海往後梳理，是放著讓它形成自然的中分，沒有髮膠定型的捲髮只要一入睡就會四處亂翹，每天一早醒來看見那幾根小淘氣成了Thor的神生樂趣。

手中的小貓翻了個身，Loki將自己埋進充滿兄長氣味的棉被之中，看著被棉被綑綁成一團棉花糖的弟弟，Thor不自主的笑了出聲，Loki的睡姿一項不太好，沒了自己的禁錮就會左右翻轉，有時還會摔下床。

眾神大概想也想不到，平時優雅如貓的火神一入睡的摸樣比變種人都還來的千奇百怪。

不繼續逗留，神王將自己的輔佐理好棉被，並在他的唇辦上落下一個比羽毛還輕柔的吻，離開前還替他打開的牆面上被注入自己神力的小夜燈，這能使習慣與自己入睡的Loki睡的更加安穩。

永恆之槍重重的捶打在地，寂靜的廣大空間只迴盪著能壓迫囚犯的沉重的回音，以及幾名阿薩神祇的呼吸聲。

潛逃在火巨人國度──穆斯貝爾海姆的暗黑精靈被封魔鐵鍊禁錮雙手、屈膝跪地，阿薩神王又一次的敲響永恆之槍，憤怒的氣場伴隨青藍色的雷電，Thor緩慢的下了階梯，最後在囚犯面前蹲了下來。

「你會逃，我想你知道我抓你過來的原因。」Thor無意將Loki受到屈辱的事實公佈出眾，他看著弒母仇人的輔佐兼藥劑師，「我不管你是怎麼逃過我愛將的攻擊，但既然你們膽敢做出那些事，就該明白自己的未來會是如此。」

「陛下。」Tyrion抬起他青藍的面目，原本被梳理整齊的銀色長髮在逃難中散去，摸樣如此狼狽的暗黑精靈去在神王面前嬉皮笑臉、大言不慚的說出他們羞辱二王子的過程，「您養的貓如此才華洋溢，讓他當個男人多可惜，我能幫您得到您想要的，只要您放了我。」

神王面目全黑，他掐著囚犯的脖子使對方因逐漸缺氧而掙扎，Tyrion嗑出血絲，那充血的眼球充滿勝利者的傲慢，並且斷斷續續的說：「快…殺死我…暗黑精靈的詛咒…會替族人報仇…降落在火神身上…」

「Loki是全九界最強的魔法師，難道我還要怕你不成！」將囚犯狠重的摔回地面上，原本潔白發亮的白陶磁磚被異族的青色血液染成一片污穢，「拖下去，將他倒吊在金宮中心的大樹上，一百天後將其斬殺。」

九界中最後一位暗黑精靈被束具捆綁全身，在他那張大言不慚的嘴被封住時他恥笑的說：「Thor Odinson，你會後悔的。」

囚犯被拖走後，Thor無力的癱坐在地方，他還不法分辨Loki是否像他所說的被眾多異族輪姦，雖然他這次完成任務的時間都比平時來的快速，但早熟的身軀讓Thor不敢亂下定論。

「我的王。」Heimdallr站在年輕神王的身旁，金色的瞳孔早已看穿一切，「你不該因一個異族的謊言而亂了架式，你該擔心的是一百天將發生在二王子身上的詛咒。」

「所以他說的是假的？」Thor重新站起身，擺好神王應有的架式，如果剛剛的一切都只是為了激怒自己謊言，那他真的需要沉思對方是為了什麼目的而送上自己的性命。

「百分之九十五是謊言，只有觸摸二王子下身是事實。」Heimdallr冷著一張黝黑的臉，他看向圖書館的方向，「你還有一百天的時間可以查出暗黑精靈的所有死亡詛咒，以及破解它們。」

「那我可不能在這裡浪費時間。」

一轉眼，時間已經過去了六十五天，被倒吊在大樹上的囚犯經不起豔陽的持續而斷了最後一口氣，急急忙忙前來稟報的侍衛站在皇室醫護室門前躊躇，因為他們的神王正在裡頭對著二王子施加防護咒。

Loki跪趴在法陣中央已經有兩三個小時了，Thor與另外三名阿斯嘉德裡少數魔力強大的戰士圍繞在綠色的法陣外，口裡唸著古書流傳至今破解詛咒的符文。

暗黑精靈的死亡詛咒包含時光倒流、變更種族的強制咒、搶奪記憶或是能力的掠奪咒、異變外型的變形咒…等加起來多達兩百多種，Thor為了統整這些詛咒整整花費了六十四天又十個小時。

「破解到第幾個了？」前來彙報的侍衛還是小心翼翼地進到了醫療室，看著這嚴密的警備及陣容，他緊張的口乾舌燥，「…囚犯…囚犯在幾分鐘前已經斷了氣…我不知道這對殿下會造成什麼影響…」

「嘖…」三勇士中的Fandral皺起眉頭咬著指甲尖頭，「破解到第兩百六十五個，還剩下…三個。」

現在只能期望那位暗黑精靈施加的詛咒不是這三個的任何一個。

又經過一個小時，儀式終於告一段落，被符文壓迫的Loki癱軟在地上還滿身汗水的狂咳嗽，手腳痙攣的顫抖無力卻想抓住兄長的紅色披風，「Loki！Odin的鬍子，沒事了，沒事了，我們都處理好了。」

「喔～當然…我親愛的哥哥，你可是眾神之王啊。」Loki被Thor捧在懷裡，他虛弱的笑一笑便將自己又往臂彎深處掩埋，「我有點累…想睡覺…」

「你睡吧，後續我會處理好。」看著弟弟在自己懷中安心入睡，Thor將神一個公主抱，抱上了附近的修復囊艙，「Eir，妳幫我看看，看看Loki身上有沒有遭受到暗黑精靈的詛咒。」

名叫Eir的女神是Frigg身邊的侍女，自從神后往生後她便服從於她的兒子，也就是Thor和Loki。Eir將聖水塗抹於詛咒最容易附著的部位，比如臉部、胸、背及雙手，最後詠唱一段聖歌，紅色的光芒便從火神的小腹處若隱若現。

「陛下…我想小殿下還是中了一個詛咒。」Eir對著昏迷的Loki說了一句：「失禮了。」就將二王子的下褲退去半個手掌的長度，好露出那片平坦的腹部。

白皙的腹部毫無任何詛咒的痕跡，只是不祥的發著紅光。

Eir將剩餘的聖水塗抹在上頭便漸漸地浮出死亡詛咒的文字，女神精密的解讀著其中的含義，在神后身邊學習甚久的Eir過沒多久就明白了詛咒的目的。

「陛下，這是強制咒，他們想讓二王子強制轉換種族成暗黑精靈，卻不知道什麼原因失敗了。」Eir將聖水擦拭乾淨後再為Loki穿上衣物，但神情卻沒有因為詛咒失敗而鬆懈，「這是件好事，卻也是壞事。」

「這話怎麼說？」Thor因Tyrion的詛咒目的而感到憤怒，他知道詛咒失敗的原因，因為世界上除了自己、Heimdallr以及死去的父母以外，沒人知道Loki Odinson其實是位霜巨人。

對一位霜巨人施加阿薩轉暗族的詛咒是必定會以失敗收場的，但現在卻因為亡徒的恨意而無法完全驅除。

「好事是小殿下不會受強制咒折磨，壞事是…我無法看出這是什麼詛咒，這樣我們就無從解起。」

「那會危害到他的性命嗎？」

「我想是不會的，強制咒並不是致死咒語，我想他們是想讓小殿下轉為暗黑精靈的王，以從新復興種族，所以才沒有下致死咒。」Eir捧起放置在地上的竹籃，並向她的王彎腰行禮，「我會用最好的草藥抑制詛咒的生長，並盡全力找出詛咒的種類、醫治好小殿下的，請陛下不要太擔心。」

「我信任妳，Loki就拜託妳了。」

Eir再次行了禮後就起身前往自己種植各式藥草的花園，她必須調配出對對二王子最有效的藥方。

軟綿的醫療用床又往下塌陷了一些，神王坐在弟弟身邊撫摸他的秀髮及臉龐，「都是我的錯，Loki，如果…我沒那麼衝動下達死刑令的話…你也不會被詛咒纏身。」

黝黑的睫毛顫動幾下，隨後是漸漸露出的翠綠，Loki有些迷濛的翻了神往兄長的方向滾去，握起對方的大手將臉埋進其中磨蹭，「反正又不是致死咒，總會有辦法解決的，我可是Loki Odinson，是世上最厲害的女巫的兒子，也是最厲害的魔法師啊！」

「是啊，世界上沒有我家弟弟做不到事是不是。」

「Thor。」Loki露出一個邪魅的微笑，用力扯過神王肩上的披風使他失去重心的倒臥在自己身上，捧著兄長的頭顱並貪婪的去其相吻，那條粉色的舌頭就像小蛇一樣，纏上獵物後便賣力的與其糾纏，直到主導權被獵物奪走才順著吸吮。

Thor將雙手伸進弟弟的褲兜裡，搓揉那曾經被異族碰觸過的臀瓣及花穴，Loki顫抖著腰肢及下盤，口中發出滿足的唔咽，「你太早熟了，Loki。」

Thor用指尖輕點弟弟微微翹起的性器，馬上被黏稠的液體牽出銀絲，小火神在神王身下笑的清脆，他挺起骨盆將自己往兄長手中送去，「哥哥，幫我。」

「你這小饞貓。」Thor拋下以往對於Loki還小而不碰觸他的念頭，脫下弟弟的戰袍下褲及貼合臀部的褲料，小巧精緻的性器頂天的彈跳出來，「我會給你口舒服，其餘的…」

「其餘的~？」Loki興奮的扭著腰，重複著Thor剛剛說到一半的話，淘氣的不像一個剛受詛咒的神祇，「其餘的什麼？哥哥，快告訴我，不然多吊神胃口啊~」

「其餘的等我們結婚大典那天在繼續。」

含入口中的瞬間，Loki發出低沉滿足的嘆息，順著Thor的舔弄吸吮，未成熟的性器露出成多的前列腺液，炙熱的舌尖在馬眼處打轉，探入被包皮包裹住的肉身讓火神收緊下盤的射出自己的初精。

將未來神后的白濁吞入腹中，用大拇指抹去殘留在嘴角的液體，低沉的笑聲伴隨著使人滿臉通紅的一句：「謝謝款待，Loki。」

害得小火神連生孩子的思想都有了。

再過一百九十九年又三百天，詛咒將會被發動。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章有自創角色出現!

二王子被詛咒纏身的事實很快就被傳片阿斯嘉德的大街小巷，但這些都無法影響Loki在阿薩神族中的地位，因為Thor在儀式結束的隔天就抱著還沒完全恢復體力的Loki宣布了他們的結婚大事。

平民們無人反對，各個陸續的奉上祝賀禮，神王的閃電宮過沒多久就被阿斯嘉德傳統的甜點、服飾及花束佔滿的整個長廊。

與Thor同輩的神祇們也無需反對，對於他們來說，能與自己心愛的神祇結婚是一件很值得慶祝的事情，因為大部分的神祇都會為了外交而被迫與他國的異族聯姻，就連Odin當年也逃過，唯一不同的是，他對愛神Frigg一見鍾情。

「這、我們不贊同啊！陛下。」有些長神激們烈反對勸說，為了阿斯嘉德的未來，神后絕不能是為男性，「您至少要擁有一個親生孩子來接管下一任王位，二王子是無法為你生育後代的。」

「我不在乎，不就是個孩子，我們可以去領養一個。」神王給坐在自己大腿上還環抱脖頸的黏神小貓一個親吻，Loki嘴角上揚的比誰都還來的有自信，「好了，還有什麼意見嗎？已經到了神后吃藥的時候了。」

Loki一想到Eir給自己特調的藥，不盡皺眉凸出舌頭，厭惡的毫不掩飾。

「您至少娶一位女神當作正妻…」被永恆之槍的震盪壓下了氣勢，神王單手抱起自己的小神后，緩慢的離開神作走下台階，低沉的嗓音戴著電氣的壓迫，氣勢絕對不輸他的父親。

「你們告訴我，有那個女神成了神后後還能忍受一個輔佐的地位比自己還高的？我想是不可能會有的，現在，我要帶我的神后去吃藥。」紅色的披風隨著神王的邁步飄揚在空中，將那幾位長神拋棄在身後。

捧著那碗“良藥苦口”又冒著泡的熱藥，火神只能一鼓作氣的一口干了它，“呃…”卻差點吐了滿地，「我還是覺得難喝…」

「在忍耐一下，Eir說已經知道施加在你身上的詛咒是什麼了。」等不及知道結果的神王緊張的冒出許多手汗，既期待它是個失敗無效的詛咒，又深怕它是個後發性的詛咒，「所以…結果是…」

「這是死者的怨念，陛下。」神王的臉色瞬間跨成鐵青，Eir見狀的繼續接著說：「不過目前還不需太擔心，這類型的詛咒只有同族人才能發動，而世界上的暗黑精靈已經滅絕，沒人傷的了小殿下，不過這也代表沒人能夠破解這項詛咒。」

聽到這裡，Thor放下心中一半的大石，而Loki則是放下手裡的藥碗，好奇地問：「如果這個詛咒發動了，那我會怎麼樣？」

「這個…」Eir有些為難的皺起眉頭，她在想該如何向二王子殿下解釋，但其實Loki自己早就知道結果了，他只是想讓Thor替自己多緊張個幾天，「您的身體會產生異變，而異變的樣貌取自於您心中所想、或是所看見的物種。」

「這…還能稱得上是詛咒嗎？」Thor不解的發問，如果結果不會照著施咒者的思想前進的話，那又有什麼意義？

雖然這是詛咒失敗所導致的變相，早與跟他們原本所想要的結果毫無相關。

「當然算了，陛下。」Eir連忙的糾正神王的思考模式，她將分析圖表顯示在螢幕上，並一邊說明：「您想想看，如果小殿下因為詛咒而異變成暗黑精靈，而您又不知道他是小殿下的話，那會發生什麼事？」

神王一定不會聽敵軍的解釋，而將其斬殺，讓Thor殺死自己最後一位親人就是報復，報復Odinson滅絕了他們暗黑精靈這個種族。

火神和神王鐵青臉色面面相聚，Eir將第二碗煎要交付在二王子手中，無奈地說：「雖然不是致死咒，但不代表不會死亡。」

醫療女神控制了火神的詛咒卻無法解決長神們的決議，他們鍥而不捨的每日勸說，一勸就連勸了一百多年，而向來喜歡惡作劇的火神則玩樂性的跟神王密不可分，親昵的像是已經結婚許久依舊恩愛的老夫老妻。

氣的好幾位長神的頭髮都白透了。

但私下的Loki總會夜晚抱著自己的兄長說：「如果我是妹妹，他們是不是就不會反對了？」

「別亂想，不管你是弟弟還是妹妹我的會娶你當我的神后。」提兩人理好棉被，Thor在Loki的額頭上落下每晚固定擁有的晚安吻，將他整個神的緊緊擁抱入懷，「快睡吧，明天還要趕馬車到亞爾夫海姆，會很累的。」

「好，Thor晚安。」

「晚安，我的Loki。」

隔天一早，神王帶著自己名義上的輔佐坐上白馬，右手緊握永恆之槍及馬鞭，左手將妻子摟進懷中，那道熟悉在不過的白光灑在兩神與馬匹上，一瞬間，他們被送到了亞爾夫海姆的境內交界。

遞出渡鴉帶回來的受邀邀請函，刻有世界樹與九界的石門慢慢的往兩側移動，開啟一條僅有一隻馬匹能過通過的道路。

今天是他們的小公主滿百歲的日子，警衛更是加強戒備，深怕有人想對剛會牙牙學語的公主不利。

再次釋出邀請含給入境前的警衛，警衛使用世界語說：「驅逐未受邀請的入侵者。」看著未受到影響的兩神與馬匹，警衛才讓Thor跟Loki進入亞爾夫海姆的內土。

這是Loki第一次進入白精靈的國度，也是自己的禁足令無效後的第一次遠門，Loki像個出遠門遊玩的孩子一樣四處的觀看，他從很久以前就對母親的家鄉非常感興趣。

Frigg經常與自己的孩子提起她的故鄉，精靈喜歡用白色的石牆建造房屋，在上頭雕刻精緻的壁畫，以寶石當作眼睛的鑲嵌在上頭。

亞爾夫海姆的魔法師居多，所以他們的市集有許多不同的魔法書，也有許多不同的法器，為此，Loki看見市集時的眼睛亮的比綠寶石還燦爛。

「年輕人，你的眼光真不錯。」

Loki掃過某攤賣法器的店面就被一個藍紫色的墜子吸引，它只有一半手掌的大小，成菱形狀還微微的閃著藍色的金光，「這是做什麼用的？」

「這是光之匣，也可以稱作保命石。」老闆戴著墨鏡笑的白齒外露，「它是充分吸收華納海姆聖光的獨角藍寶石，有驅邪惡靈的作用，不過使用過一次就必須再次照射華納海姆或是阿斯嘉德的聖光長達十年。」

「什麼是獨角藍寶石，跟你們鑲在牆面上的寶石難道不一樣？」Loki將光之匣高舉在空中，閃耀的光芒清脆透亮，彷彿能看見一匹美麗的獨角獸。

「當然啊！客人！」

老闆大力的拍了下自己的大腿，以前上門的客人總是選完商品後就離開，很久沒遇過像眼前的黑髮青年這麼勤奮問問題的客人了，以至於開啟了他久違的話匣子，「獨角藍寶石，是白獨角獸食用魔法水晶後自體產出的寶石之一，越清澈的藍就越高級，價格也就越昂貴。」

「自體產出？該不會…」看著手中漂亮的寶石，火神實在無法與他現在聯想到東西畫上等號，突然想到Eir禁止自己胡思亂想以防萬一，Loki連忙甩頭將腦中的粑粑甩出腦袋。

「就是獨角獸的排泄物。」老闆笑的瘋狂，因為黑髮青年的表情變化劇烈，是法器初學者的正常反應，但久沒看見總會覺得懷念，「獨角獸的排泄物都是無味又具有驅邪的晶體，是難得一見的寶物，小哥，我看你蠻喜歡它的，我可以算便宜一點。」

「真的？多少？」雖然是排泄物，但Loki真的很喜歡它。

「算你一千五百薩亞就好。」

「我買了。」

將獨角藍寶石掛在後腰的暗扣上，火神心情好的可以詠背出古文三百首符文咒語，又多逛個幾圈，連Thor都找到了自己嚮往已久的原石，他得找個時間瞞著Loki去趟尼德威阿爾。

在市集逗留太久，不知不覺就錯過了與亞里斯王的午餐時間。

精靈王看在今天是自己小女兒的百年誕辰日，並沒有特別放在心上，距離舞宴也剩不過幾個時辰，他便抱起自己可愛的女兒，與眾人宣佈：「感謝各位抽空時間來參加我的小公主──瑰拉瑟的生日宴會，讓我們盡情的享受這一星期的宴會吧！」

華麗的音樂響起，來自九界各地的種族收起偏見與歧視，只為享受當下的氣氛與美酒，亞里斯王準備了許多佳餚與甜酒，還有些精靈特有的魔法表演，整個廳宴都熱鬧了起來。

「神王陛下您好。」一位穿著顯少的美女從遠處走了過來，腰肢擺動的幅度讓人覺得有些刻意，「我是華納海姆的公主，Freyja，我們曾經在殿下的誕辰日見過。」

看著已經長大不少的火神，Freyja給與一個虛偽的微笑，認誰都知道Freyja的私生活是眾神中最淫亂不堪的，她甚至與自己的雙胞胎哥哥發生過性行為，現在，她正將目標轉向千年未婚的新眾神之父。

「當然，我還記得。」將Loki護在身後，他可不想讓自己的弟弟兼未婚夫被眼前的蛇蠍美人吃下肚，「怎麼沒看見Freyr，他沒有受到邀請嗎？」

「有啊，不過他為了與其他女神聊天，不知道跑到哪去了。」Freyja不以為意的哼哼，自己被丟下也已經不是第一次了，「陛下，你就看我可憐跟我一起喝杯酒好不好？」

看著那豐滿的胸緊貼兄長的手臂，Loki差點噴出一道火焰燒了對方的金色長髮，不過他還是選擇優雅的牽著兄長的手，打住了Thor的回話：「哥哥，我已經不是小孩子了，你就去吧。」

「是嗎？」Thor轉過身背對著Freyja，弟弟吃醋的臉鼓的像顆飽滿的氣球，圓的可愛，「你別亂跑，我有個事情需要問華納神，問完我就回來陪你。」

「你最好少喝點酒。」火神從縫隙中偷看了幾眼Freyja那平坦的小腹問，細如蚊聲的嗓音蠻是警界，就算她用在強的法力掩蓋，也無法騙過Loki的雙眼，「我可不想當一個沒有血緣關係的小孩的叔叔。」

「我只會喝果汁。」

搓亂小醋桶子的黑髮，Thor的身影跟隨著懷有孕身的Freyja消失在Loki的視線裡，伸了一個攔腰，火神左看右看沒看見一個自己認識的神族，無聊，只能以吃洩憤。

夾了一盤豐盛的餐點還有一杯低酒精的香檳，哥哥不在，他這個未成年偷喝點酒還是可以的，不然參加這宴會多無趣是不是？

找了一扇開啟的落地窗，將手中的餐盤放在護欄上後自己也跨坐了上去，亞爾夫海姆的星星比阿斯嘉德的還要再黯淡一些，不過已經足夠Loki仰頭尋找母親的化身星座。

「你在這個幹嘛？」Loki轉過頭就看見一顆毛茸茸的金色腦袋在自己身下，那雙跟亞斯王一樣的銀灰色瞳孔眨了眨，水亮卻毫無朝氣。

「那妳又在這裡做什麼？維蘭瑟公主。」年僅三百歲的大公主一臉吃驚的看著眼前的陌生人，她拉了拉陌生人垂落在護欄下的黑綠披風說：「你是誰啊？為什麼知道我叫什麼名字，還知道我是公主。」

「精緻的絲綢洋裝、厚底鞋，還有亞爾夫海姆王室的胸章，我想不管任何人都能輕易開出妳的身份。」小女孩拉起自己淺藍色的裙子，這次她最喜歡的一件洋裝卻無人稱讚，每個人都只在乎父王手裡抱著的妹妹，這讓她十分有三分的不開心，七分的難過。

「哥哥，你叫什麼名字？你自己一個人嗎？」維蘭瑟試圖爬上Loki所坐的護欄，但那對她來說實在太高，最後只能放棄的繼續拉扯那條墨黑的披風，「你能陪我玩嗎？」

「我叫Loki Odinson，我不是自己一個人，所以我不能陪妳玩。」Loki吃掉碗盤中的最後一片肉片，他跳下護欄頭也不回的往宴會廳走去，「別跟著我。」

異國公主像隻小雞似的拉著火神的披風到處走，Loki想甩開她也不知從何下手，畢竟對方只是個兩百歲的姑娘，還是活生生的公主陛下。性格膽怯的維蘭瑟突然親近一位陌生人，這引來其他種族的目光，有些喝醉的神明更是吹了幾聲看好戲的口哨。

注意到聲響的神王轉過頭就看見自己的未婚夫抱著亞爾夫海姆的公主陛下，有一下沒一下的哄著她，見狀的Freyja不死心的又攀上Thor的手臂說：「陛下看起來明明很喜歡小孩卻一直沒結婚，是為什麼呢？」

「就快了，只是阿斯嘉德的長神有些麻煩的意見。」Thor都開始擔心這拖延兩百年的婚姻會不會變調，他家的小貓雖然口不提婚姻，但心中一定再胡思亂想些有的沒的。

聽見神王即將步入婚姻的Freyja輕咬著指尖，不知道是哪個女神擄獲了雷神的心還徹底壞了自己的好事。腹中的胎兒沒有父親，也不知道是哪一年懷上的，她的父親放縱自己的女兒亂來不代表會同意她生下雜草神明，唯一的解決方式就是趁機攀上眾神之后的位置。

有了名分還能帶給華納海姆的各種利益，現在，除非Freyja攀上王座，不然等著她的只有流放。

故作正定的吃驚，但依然不肯放開神王的手臂，更是故意的將它往自己的胸部裡擠壓，「真是驚人的消息！但我好像沒看見您未來的神后大人？」

「這不就在妳面前嗎？」Thor望向被公主吵煩到開始變魔法的火神，笑出了淺淺的酒窩，知道是誰毀了自己後路的Freyja憤恨的瞪著Loki，她心中的那股殺意緩緩地被燃起。

“就是妳了，公主陛下，帶他去偏僻的森林，裡面有個石洞窟，我會讓他成為醜陋的異族。”

被逗樂的小公主心情非常好，她死命的纏著大哥哥給自己變魔法、說故事，而Loki累的只想坐下來好好的歇歇，「大哥哥，你是冰霜巨人嗎？」

「…這是不能說的秘密。」將剛剛變給維蘭瑟的紅玫瑰拔去尖刺，在幾前幾次變出來的花梗與髮帶結合，一個美麗的花圈便出現在小公主的頭頂上，「妳為什麼這麼問。」

「因為父親跟我說的一個床邊故事，他們說冰霜巨人很高大，凶暴又醜陋，不管男孩女孩都是如此，但雙性的巨人卻俊美的比精靈還美麗，我喜歡美麗的人事物，所以一直很想看看。」

維蘭瑟牽起火神的雙手，將它們捂在自己的雙頰上感受，像細雪紛飛的冰涼、羽絨一般的細柔、泉水流動的滑順，「大哥哥冰冰涼涼的又好看，所以我以為你是冰霜巨人。」

「可惜我不是，我是阿薩神族，而且冰霜巨人通體是藍色的。」

Loki撒了個小謊，Loki其實知道是個低等的冰霜巨人，因為某些原因成了Thor的兄弟，不管是前世或是今世，這個秘密都被隱藏的很好，自己才在阿斯嘉德有個立足之地。

況且，他真的不是雙性，“如果是的話就好了”

Loki喜歡自己身為男性的身體，輕巧又方便，如果能再擁有一項女性的生殖系統，那麼自己跟Thor的婚姻就不會有如此高的門檻。

更不用因為看見有神巴結諂媚自己的兄長就像一個吃到炸藥的神一樣火氣全開，但可惜，他真的不是。

「大哥哥，你見過冰霜巨人嗎？」維蘭瑟揪著Loki的黑短髮，垂掛在他大腿邊緣的小腿晃呀晃的有些靜不下來，「還有還有，」

「什麼是世界樹的下游？聽說那裡有個密林，密林充滿神秘的神奇異獸，我一直很想看看獨角獸長什麼樣子，書上說是閃著彩虹色光芒的馬匹，可是我不知道什麼是彩虹，馬我也只看有遠遠看過…」

原本還興奮晃腳的小公主越說越小聲，越說越難過，她的小腳最後也不晃了，只是自然的垂落在火神的大腿邊緣。

「妳可是位公主，密林是亞爾夫海姆的邦交國，妳父親難道從不帶妳出去社交的嗎？」看著維蘭瑟搖搖頭，Loki有些吃驚的皺眉，沒想到一位大公主沒任何社交經驗。

「我不能離開宮殿。」銀灰色的瞳孔看向外頭的一片漆黑，她伸手指著最外側，卻離大殿不到幾公尺遠的花園說：「我只能走到那裡，在過去…」

「我沒看過獨角獸，但至少養過馬。」不知何時，Loki的手中出現一隻通透的馬匹，七彩的光隨著擺動與燈光的角度不同而七彩繽紛，「這隻彩虹馬就送給妳，妳別愁眉苦臉的，這樣多難看啊。」

不知道為什麼要將一國的公主養成籠中金絲雀，但那只是一夕之間的疑惑，不過幾秒就被Loki拋至腦後，異國如何養育自己的兒女並不是他該去操煩的。

「它好漂亮！謝謝大哥哥。」維蘭瑟開心的笑出聲，並隨著他得視線看向另一側的兩人，雖然有些不捨，但維蘭瑟還是捧著玻璃小馬下了Loki的膝蓋，「大哥哥要去找同伴了嗎？」

「對。」自己已經讓兄長陪那女神夠久了，再繼續下去，他無法保證Thor不會被強制灌下幾杯烈酒，「如果妳現在放我走，我明天就找時間跟你說些阿斯嘉德的故事，畢竟我好歹也是個故事之神。」

「真的？」Loki牽著公主陛下的手，將她交給一位站崗的侍衛，維蘭瑟坐在侍衛的臂彎裡深處自己的小手，「那我們打勾勾。」

「好，打勾勾。」

累了一整夜，Loki提早將Thor拉離那位蛇蠍美人，這幾晚他們都會在亞爾夫海姆的金宮寢室中過夜，直到一個星期、宴會結束後才會返回阿斯嘉德，可說是一場短期約會。

這美好的假期他可不想被打斷。

Loki躺在精靈的軟床裡，並將自己往兄長的懷裡送，在滿是陌生的環境裡只有雷神之力能使他放鬆一些，不然自己都快被那童顏童語擾亂了心智，這說來真是可笑。

「在笑什麼呢？」抬起弟弟的下巴就是一個烈酒般的吻，還能嚐到精靈花香口味的牙膏味，「嗯？你今天偷喝酒是不是？」

「我沒有。」Loki重新把臉埋進哥哥紮實的胸膛裡，他還記得三百年前自己偷喝酒窖蜜酒被發現後的慘劇，那讓他屁股痛的好幾天都坐不了椅子，「你看我哪裡像喝酒過的樣子？」

Loki碰不得酒，只要攝取過多的酒精就會通紅整張臉，嚴重點更是會認不得神，那一次，Thor在酒窖逮到Loki會那麼怒火中燒是因為Loki將Fandral誤認成自己，還奶聲奶氣的叫他哥哥。

這不生氣嗎？當然是氣死了。

泛紅的耳根早已暴露了謊言，Thor露出自己的白牙卻什麼話都不說的將雙手探近弟弟的睡褲裡，「還記得我們的約定嗎？幾歲偷喝就打幾下屁股。」

偷偷咽下一口口沫，如果這次被發現就要被打七百九十八下的屁股，「當然記得，那件糗事讓我終身難忘。」

「很好，忘了它。」退去火神的下褲，Loki還沒釐清現況就被整位神翻轉九十度的壓制在兄長的大腿上，一聲響亮落下臀瓣就讓Loki發出慘烈的喵叫，「再有下次就不是打屁股了，弟弟。」

第二下，啪啪啪，火神的兩瓣臀染上淡淡的紅，「放手…啊唔！臭Thor！你沒證據不能亂打我…啊！」

「我當然有證據了，小騙子，我親眼看見你拿了香檳難道還不算證據？」第三、四下一道比一道大力，就像是將七百多下一併濃縮的砲擊，原本只是些微泛紅的屁股已經開始冒出瘀血的小點，「撒謊再加一百下。」

「別！啊嘶！」Loki嘶啞了聲，瘋狂的踢著被壓制的小腿想要掙脫，卻因此得到更重一擊的拍打，「啊！痛…停下來！…唔…」

又是三下巴掌，Loki這下也不敢喊了，只能捲縮起上半身、忍疼的結束神王賜與的懲罰，看著紅腫半圈的圓潤蜜桃，Thor滿意的勾起嘴角後為弟弟提起下褲，「明天還有亞里王舉行的比武大會，我就不打滿巴掌數了。」

「我不參加…」捂住屁股搓揉，觸電般的疼痛立刻席捲整條腰椎，這要他明天怎麼大展身手？如果能不像個老神彎腰駝背就該偷笑了，「明天我要去陪維蘭瑟，那女孩比其他女神可愛多了，希望長大後別成為那種揶揄諂媚的神。」

「你想收她當乾女兒嗎？」重新將弟弟揉回懷中，磨蹭親吻幾下掙扎反抗的幼貓，「我可以去跟亞里斯討那一個可愛的女孩回來當女兒。」

難道阿薩神族都喜歡拐別族家的孩子來撫養嗎？

「你的頭腦放乾淨一點。」Loki被啄吻的僵直了上身，下身卻反射性的踢了他紮實的小腿骨，痛死趾尖了，「噢嗚…要收也是收個阿薩姑娘，你以為那些長神能接受讓精靈繼承王位？如果讓他們知道我是個霜…唔！」

捂住了那雙差點爆出身份的嘴，Thor有些不滿的發出噓聲，直到對方皺著眉頭的說出“我不說就是了。”才鬆手，拍著未婚夫的後背安撫，他絕對是生氣了。

「別生氣，隱藏真實身分可以保護你，至少我是這麼認為的。」

「你都給我施加那麼多條防護了，我還需要害怕什麼？」Loki伸長自己的脖頸，很咬一口兄長的臉頰，鬆口時，上頭印了一圈漂亮的歯痕，充滿佔有慾的標誌讓火神消了氣的哼哼，「我累了，又痛又累，還是睡覺好。」

「睡吧，明天才能打場精彩的比賽。」

一抹黑色的影子拖曳著長紗，走在長廊上的女神捂著腹部喃喃自語，「要怎麼做才能讓他變成醜陋的怪物？」

影子突然不自然的顫抖，形成一個矮小的長髮姑娘，但她發出的嗓音卻不是童顏同語般的細緻，而是低沉沙啞的濁音，「他正被詛咒纏身，只要發動詛咒後讓他聯想到異族就行了，很簡單的公主陛下。」

Freyja帶著身旁的較小身影離開了長廊，她開始不安的咬著牙齒，喀嚓喀嚓，神王身邊的火神力量強大，尚未成年就接受到女神賜與的三項神格，火之神、詭計與惡作劇之神以及故事之神，強大又傲氣，就算是自己都需要敬畏他幾分。

看著不安的棋子，黑影的嘴角往兩側裂出一道危險的笑，孕期又無安全感的神就是如此的好騙，給與一點甜言蜜語、一點希望，就能將其掌控在手中。

「暗黑精靈怎麼樣？殺死眾神之后的就是他們，讓火神異變成死敵的模樣不是很有趣嗎？」

「我不知道，只要能阻止他們成婚什麼都好。」暗黑精靈、冰霜巨人、火巨人亦或者地精侏儒，只要能阻止什麼可以，「怎麼發動詛咒你還沒跟我說？」

「詛咒就交由這位小公主還有這面鏡子就行了。」捧著黑色鏡面的孩子裂嘴笑了出聲，面目猙獰的不像火神口中說的可愛乖巧，反倒是讓人畏懼的噁心，「棋子跟佈局都給妳了，可別讓我失望了，公主陛下。」

話一交待完，黑影的宿體癱軟了雙腳，倒臥在經過的花園之中，稚嫩的臉龐讓Freyja心中的那層罪惡更加一層樓，如果計畫失敗或是暴露主謀，那她不只需要收到神王的怒火…

就連亞里斯王也不會輕易放過自己。

抱起昏睡過去的維蘭瑟公主，離開安全範圍的小公主暴露出自己的真實身分，原本白皙的皮膚被冰藍色侵蝕，金色長髮也像是褪色般的成了銀白，被眼皮覆蓋的瞳孔也逐漸被血色取代。

誰也想不到，亞爾夫海姆的第一王位繼承人竟然會是位暗黑精靈，已經無法回頭的Freyja倒吸了一口氣，抱起公主及法器，慌張的往偏僻的森林洞穴裡逃逸。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「陛下！大事不好了，陛下！」

一大早，亞里斯就被房外的侍女吵醒，他美麗的妻子為了照顧小公主而徹夜難眠，現在還昏睡著，為了讓妻子不受打擾，王只能親自下床釐清這擾他安眠的事件是有多麼如此焦急。

亞里斯披散著金色長髮，身穿著熊灰色的長袍睡衣就出現在下人面前，平時的他是絕對不會露出這幅醜態，但事態看似緊急也不好多佔用時間更衣。

「小聲點，王后還睡著。」雙手環著臂彎，亞爾夫海姆的王有些起床氣，酸澀的眼暫時無法適應豔陽而微瞇，「快說吧，是什麼事讓妳如此失態？」

「公…公…公」侍女緊張的後背出汗，連幾句單詞都說的結巴，亞里斯頭疼的用指尖輕捏眉心，不耐煩的說：「別一直公字連篇，這我怎麼可能聽得懂？」

「陛下！」又是一名緊追而來的侍衛，他在還沒感受到王的起床氣就大聲的喊道：「公主陛下失蹤了！」

精靈王抬起頭後的神色巨變，他家的維蘭瑟懂事又聽話，父王說一就是一絕不會有二，這麼聽話的女孩不可能自己半夜離家，一定是為了慶祝小公主的誕辰而放進了有心人…他太大意了…

「將連結各國的大門封閉！除非找到維蘭瑟不然所以人都別想離開亞爾夫海姆！」

聽見指令的侍衛立刻轉身離去執行陛下賜與的任務，留下的侍女彎下腰並害怕的顫抖，「告訴我，昨天最後跟維蘭瑟接觸的人是誰？」

「是我軍的侍衛…陛下。」侍女的嗓音被恐懼塑照成快速的波浪，事發突然，無人能招架王的憤怒，只能等著降在自己身上的任務或是懲罰，「再前一個…是阿斯嘉德的二王子…Loki Odinson殿下。」

亞里斯皺起眉心，心頭更是抱持著許多猜疑，但最終他還是莫不吭聲，只是擺手驅趕眼前的可憐侍女，「我知道了，妳退下吧。」

快速的撤離這低氣壓的區域，看著侍女一離開視線內，精靈王立刻攤坐在寢室的門前，長廊寂靜的連根針掉落都聽得一清二楚，大約過了幾分鐘，亞里斯從新站起身並召喚了自己的白色渡鴉。

空氣發出被切裂開的聲響，一根白色羽毛降落精靈王的腳邊，亞里斯撿起那根潔白的羽翼並對著它說：「將阿斯嘉德的二王子帶到我的宮殿。」

羽毛化為一隻小渡鴉，展翅的朝著Odinson兄弟的寢室飛去。

降落在亞里斯手臂上的渡鴉真身眨了眨黑色的瞳孔，乖巧的像個仿真石像，亞里斯帶著真身前往維蘭瑟的寢室，一打開門就像平時一樣工整乾淨，就好像在證明公主陛下是靠著自己的雙腳自願離開一般，讓人心痛。

打開女兒的衣櫃，亞里斯拆下一件洋裝上的鈕釦將其交給了自己的渡鴉，渡鴉啄了啄金屬製的鈕釦，最後拾起吞入，「去找維蘭瑟，找到後馬上通知我她在哪。」

Loki一早是被啄醒的，很痛。

一伸手抓住那隻不停啄自己臉頰的臭鳥，看是要殺來清蒸還是鹽烤，總之，Loki Odinson想要讓牠死，就這麼簡單。

「…這不是精靈王的渡鴉嘛…」咪起眼，原本朦朧的視線才稍微有些對焦，少了一頓烤小鳥當早餐，Loki有些無趣的鬆開了手，「…你來這裡幹嘛？喔！原來國王陛下的渡鴉也會迷路啊？」

黑髮神祇嘲諷的笑著，但依舊敵不過睡意的打了個哈欠，Loki看了一下窗外和時鐘，太陽不過才剛升起到一半，也就大約中庭所說的六點上下。

“很好，如果不是什麼重要的事，不管這隻鳥是不是精靈王的渡鴉，我都要斬來吃。”火神在心中惡狠狠的抱怨著。

“陛下要召見你。”

「蛤？為什…啊！」突然被身後的兄長扯進被窩，火神狼狽的敲到了頭，搓著原本就已經睡到亂翹的黑色短髮，他無奈的看向渡鴉聳動了一下肩膀，「你也看到了，如果你想讓我見你家的王，你應該先叫醒他。」

“…好吧。”

Thor一早是被啄醒的，很痛就算了，還被自己的未婚夫嘲笑，心也痛。

臉黑的神王一把將Loki揣進自己的懷裡，低頭就是伸舌親吻，被捕捉到的獵物想逃也逃不了，被擺放在一旁的渡鴉發出不悅的警告，Thor這才放過已經被自己親暈在身下的弟弟。

「亞里斯王的渡鴉。」Thor抱著Loki做起身子，手拿木梳開始打理他這頭膨亂的秀髮，從小被打理習慣的青年瞇起眼，嘴角上揚出一道甜美又可愛的弧度，只差沒有打起貓呼嚕。

「是什麼急事才讓你們做出如此侵犯隱私的事？」梳平弟弟最後一根翹髮，Thor滿意的噴出鼻息，正想給他編個辮子，渡鴉就扯出一個一點都不好笑的謊言。

“維蘭瑟公主失蹤了，王要召見昨晚與她有親密接觸的Loki Odinson殿下。”

亞里斯王坐在精緻的白石王座上，抱著瑰拉瑟小公主的王后就站在他的左側，兩人都有些憔悴，下午的武鬥及傍晚的宴會也因此延期亦或者取消。

其他受到邀請的種族紛紛的圍繞在四周，當然，包刮了良心不安的罪犯，唯獨Loki站在整場的中央，這眾目睽睽的注視不但沒讓火神感到不適，反倒是讓他露出一抹暇意。

「Loki Odinson，我只問你三個問題。」那審問般的口氣就像是認定公主的失蹤與火神有關，這不妨得來四周人的竊竊私語，「第一，你昨晚跟公主說了什麼？第二，你昨夜傍晚人在哪？第三，我女兒是不是你帶走的？」

「陛下，聽你說話的語氣就好像認定我是綁架公主的犯人，那我說出實話你還會相信嗎？」火神環繞四周的觀看，想尋找行為怪異的身影，卻意外的發現Freyja的醜態。

明明身為一國公主卻偷偷摸摸的像是個賊。

“難道是她？”Loki心想著，卻怎麼想也想不通華納海姆的公主為什麼要綁架亞爾夫海姆的公主，目的為了什麼？

「Loki。」

兄長的聲音微微拉回被審判者的神智，看著兄長皺眉的搖頭還意識自己觀看亞里斯王的臉色，“喔！這臉黑的可真是壯觀。”

火神不怕死的笑出金絲雀般的甜美笑聲，舉起雙手、神情狡譎，沒人知道詭計之神的肚子裡正翻滾著什麼邪惡的壞水，「我知道了，我說，不過我可不保證你們會相信謊言之神說出口的真話。」

「事情真假我會自己分辨。」

Loki無趣的聳肩，放在身後的拳卻搓的比在場的任何神或精靈都還來的緊，「第一，我昨天變了幾個魔術給無知的小公主看，說了幾個阿斯嘉德的童話故事，她可喜歡我了，笑的比在場的任何女神都純潔美麗。」

「竟然說公主陛下無知…好大的膽子…」幾位精靈在背後竊竊私語，音量卻大道連坐在王座上的亞里斯都聽得一清二楚。

「在我眼裡她就是無知。」那抹得意的微笑在精靈王面前是挑判、是諷刺、是責備，也是對自己充滿自信的證明，「第二，昨晚說來可恥，我因為違背兄長的約定，所以被毒打了一頓，患部到現在都還在痛，當然一整晚都躺在床上。」

「第三，公主不是我帶走的，不瞞你說，我昨晚跟公主有個小約定，如果今天沒有發生這種事，我應該會找個陰涼的樹蔭跟她分享有趣的故事。」

四周依舊吵雜萬分，不想被扯進事件的人們想將火神抹黑成罪犯，有些人則抱持沉默，這就是神和精靈真實的一面，自私自利又冷漠無情，“世界上沒有任何人是美麗的，無知的公主陛下。”

「夠了！」「閉嘴！」

兩道來自不同統治者的怒喝鎮壓了那些炒作之人的氣勢，雷霆之神因弟弟被侮辱而憤怒的釋放雷電，平整的石地板被閃電擊穿，細碎的石子飛散至四處，原本還算莊嚴的會場淪為凌亂的戰場。

Thor飛躍到弟弟身邊，與他平等的站在一起，「Loki不出聲就想拱他當犯人是嗎？如果你們再無平無據的侮辱我未來的神后，別怪我不客氣。」

未來的神后？誰？Loki Odinson嗎？

吵雜聲煞然而止，無數雙目光再次落在火神的身上，尚未公開的秘密在不合時宜的時段被公開，眾神無語、疑惑，世界上無神與同性結婚，那是跨越逝神們制度的大膽嘗試。

被指認為犯人都還能輕鬆應付的Loki嚥下口沫，後背因那些不認同的視線而冒出冷汗，心中那股定性也開始搖擺，摧毀火神的精神力就只差最後一步，黑影在Freyja的影子裡勾出邪惡的笑容。

「夠了。」亞里斯王下了王座，並對著神王及未來的神后屈膝下跪，「我無意開戰，神王大人，我只想找回我的女兒。」

「她不是Loki帶走的，你問錯神了。」Thor撇過視線，語氣更是冷漠無情，將Loki摟進懷裡後莫不吭聲徜徉而去，更沒有因為昨晚的談天而打算留下來幫忙尋找。

眼看著目標就要被帶離亞爾夫海姆的Freyja緊張的咬牙，這方法不管用了，正想著該如何走下一步的時候，那道不應該出現在會場的金絲雀細語又再度響起。

「我可以幫你找到維蘭瑟，但你要告訴我關著她的原因。」被神王帶走的火神只是一個幻想，真正的Loki Odinson就蹲在亞里斯的面前，手裡捧著被摔成兩半的玻璃獨角獸，「還要答應我以後讓她自由的奔走。」

精靈王咬著唇瓣思考，已經過了多時，自己的渡鴉還查不到維蘭瑟的所在地，這代表公主可能已經離開了亞爾夫海姆，又或是被藏匿在佈有結界的空間…

「我知道了，我答應你，請你一定要幫我找回維蘭瑟。」

原因要追回兩多百年前，也就是眾神之后剛被暗黑精靈謀殺後的幾天，亞爾夫海姆的王室誕生出一個天生被詛咒的女孩，女孩原本該要是白皙的皮膚、金艷的軟髮、銀灰的瞳孔，出生卻沒一處相同。

冰藍的皮膚、銀白的胎毛、血紅的瞳孔，亞爾夫海姆的公主因為母體的詛咒，一生下來就成了暗黑精靈而不是光精靈。

說來諷刺，精靈這種種族擅長詛咒卻不會解咒，亞里斯王為了保護自己的女兒不受歧視只能隱藏她的外貌，並對整座宮殿佈下了結界，這能讓維蘭瑟保持著光精靈的甜美樣貌，但也因此成了籠中鳥。

「這就是原因，我只是為了保護她。」

Loki嘆了一口氣，沒想到自己放不下心的女孩會是自己的剋星，就像是被安排好的一樣，這種被當成棋子擺弄的現況讓Loki很不是滋味，“如果哥哥在這裡一定會阻止我的吧。”

「我會幫你找到她，到時候我要帶她回阿斯嘉德一陣子。」

綠色的魔法包覆破碎的玻璃馬匹，晶瑩的玻璃慢慢的漂浮在空中與相對應的接口結合，是柔和又溫暖的修復魔法。對外的火神總給人一種冷血、疏離的形象，大多數的種族認為火神是神王的輔佐，也是聽命神王屠殺種族的劊子手。

沒人知道他是個外表作惡，內心卻細膩溫柔的神祇。

將修復完成的彩虹馬交給亞里斯，火神邪魅的一笑，消失在大庭廣眾之下，這時他們才發現，剛剛站在那裡的火神也不過是個幻影罷了，強大的魔力使人敬畏，那些口出惡言的人們無法想像自己差點跟什麼樣的狠角色交惡。

「妳想逃去哪啊？公主陛下。」

在長廊，原本準備逃逸的Freyja震住了身，她只要一轉頭就能看見發怒的火神就站在她身後，但此時此刻她被動住的身子，無法動彈。

「逃？這話說的可真難聽啊，殿下。」故作鎮定的轉身，那把冰冷的刀刃瞬間抵上女神的咽喉，毫不留情的在上頭刺出血珠，「別裝算了，我知道是妳，那馬匹身上全是妳身上濃厚的香水味。」

Loki是怎麼成為Thor的輔佐的？

絕不可能神王說要誰就是誰，輔佐，那是能力備受肯定才能當上的職位。

Loki為了分辨各種有害物質，他嚐過巨蛇的毒液、女神的自白劑、阿斯嘉德的毒葉…等藥物，食用那些不會死亡，但會造成短期的神力缺症，如果突然來了敵襲…是會喪命的。

不過用幾次的神力缺乏換來靈敏的嗅覺以及神王身邊的主位，對Loki Odinson來說沒什麼是不值得的。

「如果還想要妳這兩條命，最好帶我去找她。」

冷冽的螢綠刺穿女神的底線，被逼到角落的Freyja咬著牙露出兇狠的神色，她明明同樣有個哥哥，還是比Odinson兄弟更加親密的雙胞胎，但Freyr從不會在自己遇到困難的時候出現在自己面前，替自己報不平。

明明同樣都是家中最年幼的，到底為什麼會有如此的差別待遇…

「你贏了，火神Loki，我這就帶你去找公主陛下。」

發現身邊的Loki只是個幻象的Thor怒火中燒，被拳頭重擊的石牆碎裂出許多粉末及石屑，難道他就這麼在意異國的公主嗎？

不過冷靜下來想想，公主陛下不也只是個兩百歲的孩子。

Thor煩躁的抓亂了自己的金色長髮，原本讓Loki編織在腦後的魚骨辮馬尾散成了細絲，幾刻鐘前的憤怒必須反覆深吸長吐才能壓抑。

「在我找到你以前最好別出事。」

翻過一道潮濕的矮叢的火神打了一個寒顫，他感受到了遠在別處的憤怒及警告，Thor發現那只是個幻影了。

但是沒關係，他的目的地就快到了。在路途上得知維蘭瑟被藏匿在森林深處的洞窟，洞窟也被佈下了只有Freyja才能破解的隱藏結界，這也就難怪精靈王的渡鴉找不到公主。

「我們來聊聊天吧。」從背後看不見Freyja的表情，Loki只知道她將手雙捂在小腹上，那是喜悅還是擔憂，單憑一個背影無法得知，「就像你說的，我懷孕了，大概十年左右。」

「別以為跟我說這些我就會同情妳。」Loki撇過連不去看眼前的孕婦，十年，不過中庭人類口中的一個月，一想到這，Loki連忙甩頭拋開腦中的胡思亂想，那不過是個胚胎，沒什麼好羨慕的。

「還是我哥哥的孩子。」Freyja口中的一字一句都刻印在Loki的心頭上，“她這是什麼意思？”Loki不自覺地感到煩躁，連口舌都乾澀不已。

「可惜，他從不關心我，更不會質疑我腹中的孩子是誰的。」Freyja收緊捂在腹上的手指，精緻的草綠色裙擺在女神的嫉妒下變形扭曲，但她的嗓音依舊如同天籟之音，「殿下，你不害怕嗎？」

「害怕什麼？」

「害怕自己的位子被取代。」女神轉過身，Loki看到了喜悅也看到了憂傷，這種矛盾不會出現在自己跟Thor身上的，一定不會。

「不管是輔佐還是王座，沒有任何種族能搶得過我，包刮妳。」沒發現自己鐵青臉色的火神正一步步走向蜘蛛女神佈下的羅網，「妳跟妳的家族最好別打Thor的歪主意。」

Freyja再次轉過身後裂嘴一笑，她剝開幾片擋在自己眼前的樹葉後愉悅的說：「我們到了。」

映照在眼前的是一個隱密的石窟，周圍被密林的草葉及藤蔓遮掩的紮紮實實，如果沒有犯人的指引，大概無人知曉公主被囚禁在這鳥不生蛋的叢林深處。

詠唱完破解結界的咒語也就代表著自己的時間所剩無幾，Freyja已經無所謂的撿起地上的木棒，將它遞在Loki的面前，「裡頭很黑還滿地碎石子，點把火在進去。」

「我不需要妳假好心。」拍掉那隻令他厭惡的手臂，Loki舉起右手並攤開手掌，三四糰火球依序從中冒出，一個響指，洞窟就像被施加了魔術，無聲無息的被點亮了一整排火焰隧道。

火焰不斷搖擺的光影照亮了躺在地上的小巧身軀，那是恢復成暗黑精靈的維蘭瑟，小小的呼吸聲在山洞裡迴盪的特別清晰，這讓火神一時之間鬆懈的舒了口長氣。

圍繞在維蘭瑟身邊的火焰緩慢地分解成魔力原子，帶著光的紅色光點再組編織成牢固的小床，這能讓Loki不踏入敵方陷阱也能營救出自己的目標。

一方抱住受困的公主；一方睜開赤色的瞳孔，上揚的嘴角默念出那段古老的咒術，作為幫兇的墮落女神拿出黑影昨晚交給她的法器，那能映照出鏡中之人最畏懼的生物。

“就讓我看看吧，鼎鼎大名的火神畏懼什麼物種呢？”

然而，火神Loki最畏懼的不是醜陋無比的史瑞塔人，也不是力大無窮的泰坦星人，更不是阿斯嘉德床邊故事中吃人的冰霜巨人，Loki畏懼其實就是他自己。

「怎麼可能！」這是意料之外的發展，黑影操控著公主的軀體用力的推開火神，離開他的懷抱，Loki踉蹌的跌坐在濕潤的土壤裡，下腹部更是感受到一股陌生的不適。

懷疑是法器的問題，Freyja面對鏡面後驚叫的將它狠甩在地，浮在破碎玻璃上的是黑侏儒布里辛斯，腹痛的火神輕輕的笑出聲，「看來妳腹中的胎兒不見得是妳哥哥的。」

「你別胡說！」

七零八落的記憶閃在腦中，為了一條名為布里希嘉曼的神明金墜，Freyja可以捨身與四位黑侏儒同枕四夜，之中發生什麼事可想而知，在這之前她才剛與自己的親哥哥纏綿了無數個夜晚。

最終孩子是誰的？

連Freyja自己都不清楚，她只是自顧自的希望它是Freyr的孩子。

火神無傷大雅的站起身，更是游刃有餘的輕拍身上的泥土及灰塵，凝聚在雙手掌中的魔力劇烈燃燒，金絲雀對著觀賞者展露出一抹無害的微笑，卻發出如同獅吼般的低鳴：

「Game over。」

當神王帶著幾名亞爾夫海姆侍衛穿越雜亂的森林後看見，火神手裡抱著失蹤一整夜的公主殿下，Freyja公主被捆綁雙手、狼狽的倒在泥地裡。

「啊~哥哥。」看見自己的兄長，Loki小跑步的來到Thor面前並露出勝利的微笑，「事情解決了，你不誇誇我嗎？」

「誇你的大頭鬼！」Thor用力捏住弟弟的雙頰，疼了Loki緊閉雙眼又皺眉，更是嗷嗷叫個不停，「誰教你用幻術騙我的？誰叫你自己一個人闖進這森林的？這是迷霧森林，沒有妖精帶領是出不去的你知道嗎？」

「舖知套…」被捏的口齒不清，又被像小貓一樣的拎起衣服後領，Loki就這樣抱著維蘭瑟被帶回了宮殿。

讓光精靈領頭，Thor公主著自己的王后走在他們身後，手中的男孩打著盹，有些快撐不住精神的模樣讓神王心疼，他的寶貝弟弟每天都要睡到賴床三十分才願意起床，今天連七個時辰都沒睡滿還要被審問、質疑，這除了委屈還是委屈。

“嘔…”一股噁心的感覺湧上咽喉，至從照了那面魔鏡後就一直如此，噁心、腹痛，體內的臟器像是被擠壓似的，噁心到無法用言語表達。

“是…詛咒發動了嗎？”Loki疑惑的想，更是疑惑鏡中的自己，自己沒道理害怕自己，他還很喜歡自己現在的模樣，年輕帥氣又討人喜歡，“……該不會…”

沒多餘的時間讓Loki聯想自己的異變，他們已經帶著“兩名嫌犯”以及公主回到了白石宮殿，亞里斯王看見女兒時差點有失禮儀的流下擔心的淚水，更是感激的向火神道謝，還讓維蘭瑟認他為乾爸爸。

剛清醒不久的公主陛下眨了眨銀灰色的眼睛，雖然不清楚發生了什麼，但還是讓她開心到四周空氣都開滿了花朵，知道能跟大哥哥去一趟阿斯嘉德後，維蘭瑟的笑臉就再也垮不下來了。

Loki看著Thor笑出淺淺的酒窩，玩笑話的說：「不錯吧？不用等我生，我們就有一個這麼可愛的女兒了~」

「別胡思亂想，」撫摸對方的頭顱，神王還記得兩天前弟弟發問的蠢問題，「只要你永遠待在我身邊就足夠了。」

牽著Thor的手離開了大宮殿，還要再過一陣子亞里斯王才會去地牢審判綁架公主的囚犯，在這期間他們還可以坐在花圃中談天，這裡開滿了阿斯嘉德沒有的紫色花朵。

摘下一小截的紫羅蘭，淡紫色的花瓣小巧可愛，甘甜的花香濃郁卻不強烈，正是舒心的良藥，Loki將手中的花枝遞給了兄長，「不管我變成什麼樣子你都不會嫌棄我？」

“在夢境中愛上你，對我而言你永遠那麼美”正是紫羅蘭的花語，夢幻又浪漫，卻有些不切實際，Thor接過花，摘下一朵別在愛神Loki的左耳後，再摘下一朵餵進他的嘴裡。

叼著花梗的Loki睜大著眼，猝不及防的深吻連同花瓣被餵進口中，在大庭廣眾下熱吻使火神的皮膚灼紅發燙，口中的花瓣因兩人交纏的舌頭而流出蜜汁，清甜又火辣。

在差點缺氧的前一秒，Loki順勢的將那朵紫羅蘭吞入腹中，身體的異變感又更加強烈了。

鬆開唇齒，Thor摟著弟弟沒力氣的腰肢入懷，並溫柔的搓揉了幾下對方的小腹，「吃下了？那別忘了，我在現實中愛上你，對我而言你永遠都是最美的，不論外表性別，我只要你。」

碰的一聲，火神的腦袋上頭炸出了運轉過熱的煙花。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

亞爾夫海姆並不喜愛打仗，成年的白精靈會得到自己專屬的聖靈，身體也會散發著微弱的光暈，那是象徵自己成熟的榮耀，卻是戰場上的敗因。

聖靈散發出的光影在混亂的戰場上成了焦點、是首要擊倒的目標，因此亞爾夫海姆的上任精靈王對各國下達了單國的休戰條約，白精靈從此只進行貿易，除非敵襲不然不參與戰爭。

在那之後已經過了幾百幾千年，和平的貿易發展讓精靈們遺忘了以前關押罪人的牢房。

生鏽的鐵柵欄在潮濕的環境下長滿了青苔，打開門的瞬間更是發出如同女性尖叫的刺耳聲，被古老木樁刑拘架著雙手及雙腳的墮落神祇就坐在冰冷的地面上。

Freyja狼狽的抬起頭，被髮絲遮掩的瞳孔在看見首當其衝的那個人時，她崩潰的倒吸一口氣，更是淒厲的謾罵出聲：「別看我！」

Freyr被吼聲鎮壓的止住腳步，他的妹妹變了，Freyja天性風流愛玩是所有華納神族都知道的事實，但就只是愛玩，才不會像現在這樣做出綁架、陷害的罪行。

一道拉扯，Freyr連一個字都還沒說出口就被精靈王身邊的侍衛拉到後位，因為審問的時間到了。

「為什麼妳要綁架我女兒？」

亞里斯居高臨下的看著被捆綁在地的囚犯，換上一身囚服的神祇突然猖狂的笑了起來，像是崩壞的玩偶，“他”看向躲在神王身後的年輕火神，一字一句說出神王最害怕的事實，「當然是為了觸發火神大人身上的詛咒。」

這個聲音…Thor還記得，是那個被自己吊死在樹上的暗黑精靈，恐懼與不安佔據了Thor的神智，他轉身掐住弟弟的雙臂，那股具有壓迫性的嗓音鎮壓了在場的大多數人。

「他說的是真的還是假的？」

「當然是假的，哥哥。」Loki掙脫開Thor的禁錮，布料地下的皮膚被掐出一條又一條紫青的勒痕，單純的上下搓揉手臂都能感到些微的刺痛，「我這不是好好的站在你面前嗎？別聽他胡說。」

“為什麼會轉移到Freyja身上？”自己可能出事了還在關心敵人，Loki反手握住側腰上的獨角藍寶石，他明明已經將對自己充滿敵意的暗黑精靈封印在裡面了才對，到底為什麼？

他只是個殘破的靈魂，沒道理手中的次等水晶會無法容納…

「我一開始也是這麼想的，不過…」附身在女神身上的Tyrion將內心的勝利表露無遺，因為他嗅到了詛咒發動的氣味，「再過個幾年你就會成長成我族褻玩的模樣，還真讓人期待啊！」

「你…！」Thor衝向籠前想掐起地上的囚犯，卻因為鐵欄杆的阻撓而失敗，Tyrion看見神王這不堪的一面而感到自滿，他看向遠在後方的Freyr，吐出諷刺性的劇毒，「感謝華納的國王給自己的女兒施加壓力，我才能找到這麼好的一枚棋子，不過她腹中的神力真的很礙事。」

「什麼神力？！」

據Freyja的口述，她的親哥哥應該要知道她有孕在身才對，這讓Loki疑惑的轉過頭，「你不知道你妹妹懷孕？都十年了？！」

Freyr一聽瞬間煞白了臉，驚恐的大吼：「我前幾天才回祖國，打了將近十一年的仗怎麼可能會知道她懷孕？！」

「所以那個胎兒真的是布里辛斯的…」Loki小聲的喃喃自語，像這種懷上自己厭惡之人的孩子這種事，打死他都不幹…

“為什麼我會有這種思想？！”Loki被自己的胡思亂想嚇著了，連忙的甩頭將雜亂的思緒拋出腦外。

腦中一樣充滿疑惑的Freyr決定回家把事情問清楚，跟精靈王表示歉意後就急急忙忙地衝出地牢，父親都給妹妹施加了些什麼壓力，他必須去問個清楚。

「雖然我知道這不是你們的問題，」亞里斯也理解了自己女兒被綁架的目的，卻不知道理因果關係，且他有權利知道一切，「我會幫你們說服我妻子，讓維蘭瑟可以出國，但我必須知道詳情。」

奧丁森兄弟互相對視後，Loki聳了聳肩表示多一神知道無傷大雅，Thor便將兩百年前的一切全盤脫口而出。

這全都是因為阿薩神與暗黑精靈的之間的仇視與報復，只是他萬萬沒想到，Tyrion藉由維蘭瑟的身體修復了一些殘破的靈魂，好讓他不被驅邪水晶所殺。

“我的計畫可遠不止這些，這只是其中的一小部分罷了。”計畫慢慢地走上正軌，暗黑精靈的嘴角上揚，露出邪惡的唇齒弧度。

Freyja最終被精靈王判下兩百年的監禁，至於如何驅離附身在她身上的死靈，他必須與神王一同前往阿斯嘉德的圖書館找尋方法。

王后在小公主的額頭上落下一吻，精靈王就將國事暫時轉交給自己最信任的妻子離開了精靈國度，坐在白色馬匹上維蘭瑟在Loki的魔法下還是個白皙可愛的光精靈，她興奮的晃著腳、按奈不住心中離家的喜悅。

一道彩虹色的七彩光束，四人一起消失在亞爾夫海姆的邊際大門外。

「My king，你要的書籍我們已經準備好了。」Heimdallr領著人來到閃電宮一間無人使用的寢室，地板上被堆成山丘高的書籍全與死靈相關。

死靈如何重生、破解死靈的詛咒、如何驅逐法力高強的死靈…等等，這上百本書籍種會有他們需要的。

「Loki會幫你，不過我要先帶他去一趟醫務室。」聽Tyrion說的那番話感覺不到任何虛假，不讓Eir看看他就是無法放心。

Loki將手中的小公主放了下來，施了一個魔法，一隻毛茸茸的彩虹小馬布娃娃出現在他的手掌之中，「等等我會找個侍女陪妳介紹阿斯嘉德，公主陛下。」

維蘭瑟將小馬抱在懷裡，就算心裡比較希望是大哥哥陪也不好說出口，她乖巧的點了點頭，目送大哥哥離開自己的視線範圍才轉身躺在父親的大腿上。

對她來說，Loki就是將自己從高塔上拯救出來的白馬王子，只是她不會像童話故事書裡面的公主一樣，能跟拯救自己的王子結婚。

這就是脫離鳥籠後得到的代價。

重新套回自身的皮褲及軟甲，Loki在診療室被檢查的整身，那些醫療官連自己的私密處都不放過，就怕站在外頭等著結果的神王發怒。

「我的身體沒事。」拉開門簾就看見兄長壓抑煩躁易怒的面容並不是見好事，那代表著自己可能又要被禁足個幾百年，直到確認詛咒傷不了自己為止，「雖然詛咒被發動了，不過…」

「你被禁足了。」Thor急促的換著氣，胸腔起伏的大動作反應出眼前的神有多緊張及憤怒，保護兩百年的弟弟就為了救一個素面平生的女孩還發動了不知後果的詛咒，這讓Thor氣得又說了一次，「你被禁足了，直到確保你的生命不受威脅，不然你除了阿斯嘉德以外哪都不能去。」

“看吧…”Loki在心中抱怨著還翻了個白眼，他連話都還沒說完就被狠狠的打斷，雖然這種並不常發生，但還是會讓火神有些小生氣，「我不是你養在籠子裡的金絲雀。」

「如果你是我養的金絲雀，那你只能待在我的寢室裡，連房門都別想踏出去。」

Thor氣憤地轉過身，直直向前邁進，後頭的小孩鼓起塞幫子心想著“乾卻把我種在醫療室算了！”，大概是發現後頭的神祇沒有跟上，已經走出房門的神王又折了回來，看著坐在地上鬧脾氣的神后大人說：

「你不想自己籌備婚禮了是不是？」

火神一聽耳朵都直豎了起來，神祇間的婚禮是盛大的儀式，尤其是神王，神王不像其他神祇有離婚的權利，一生只能有一位神后，哪怕神王並不愛自己的神后也必須對她負責，是不被允許擁有小妾的。

這也是為什麼各國的女神都想攀上神后位子的原因，作為神后不單只是得到了全九界，也是得到了自己終生的地位及保障。

想對的，神后從此之後必須對自己的丈夫守身潔玉，以往的亂交不再被允許，神王及神后必須是神族間最神聖的存在。

「誰說不了！」Loki罵嘞嘞的從地上爬了起來，管他長神答應不答應，有了Freyja一個案例就有可能會有第二個，誰都不準跟他搶自己的兄長，誰都不準！

「我要舉辦一個九界上最華麗最盛大的婚禮！大到沒人敢跟再孝想我專屬的位子！」

又過了幾日。

亞里斯還在跟那幾本所剩不多的書籍奮鬥，他大概知道Freyja為什麼會被附體，卻還沒找到最不傷她身體的解決辦法。

因為受孕的焦躁使她的神力有了破洞，但就憑著那個暗黑精靈所說的，亞里斯認為事情絕不單純，此事絕對跟華納的現任國王——Njord有關，且關係密切。

維蘭瑟跟守護神Hlin逛遍了整座閃電光，也騎過了二王子飼養的馬匹，她逐漸認清大哥哥其實很忙沒空陪自己玩的事實，但能像這樣到處走走看看，她已經很滿足了。

Thor一邊忙著國事，一邊避開長神的聯姻，婚禮都開始初步籌備了他們就是不死心的不斷送上別國公主的聯姻資訊，可能真的要等到他跟Loki滾上床單的那一刻，他們才會乖乖地閉上嘴。

「陛下。」一名戴著犄角頭盔的侍衛打開了神王的辦公室，他手中拿了一張來自華納海姆的信件，「Freyr王子有急事想要召見您。」

攤開那封信紙，神王僅僅閱讀個數秒，面色就暗沉的可怕，「讓他過來，還有，幫我通知Loki，我有事要找他。」

攀在樹上的二王子打了一個小噴嚏，他吸了吸鼻子，難道因為詛咒的原故連身體都變差了？那可就糟糕透了。

將那個吸收殘魂的水晶掛在阿斯嘉德陽光最強烈的中央樹上，這裡正是Tyrion被掉死的地方。他的靈魂碎片一定還殘留在某些角落，不然他不可能還有辦法存留百年沒有消散。

Loki知道自己要幫忙尋找解救Freyja的魔咒，還答應維蘭瑟要帶她去城裡走走，看看故事書裡的小兔子，還有自己的神生大事要籌備…啊！他還忘了要解除小公主身上的詛咒！

但這些遺留下來的殘魂就是無法讓他安心的進攻其他事宜。

「啊！變清澈了。」反覆照射了幾日後，原本污濁的墜子終於開始出現一絲絲的柔光，包裹在裡頭的靈魂碎片會隨著時間慢慢被淨化，再過不久，它就能恢復到原本神聖的原石。

「那是什麼？」右手邊的草叢在水晶的多面反射下閃出淡紫色的光，Loki從樹上跳了下來，撥開茂密的矮叢卻沒發現任何物品，「……有問題…」

「殿下。」後頭傳來侍女的嗓音，Loki轉過頭後看見母親的信使女神Gna，她鮮少來找自己，比起火神，Gna更聽命於Frigg的親生兒子Thor。

「是什麼風把妳吹來這得？」

對於風之女神來說，這句話真是冷得讓她顫抖，面無表情的，Loki無趣的喳喳嘴後走回樹邊並摘下掛在上頭的水晶，這種不定時炸彈還在隨時攜帶在身上才安全，「不玩了不玩了，妳找我有什麼事？」

“希望不是什麼大事。”

「Freyr王子前來召見，被關押在亞爾夫海姆的Freyja公主潛逃出境了。」

幾日前，Freyr為了Freyja第一次質問了自己的父親──Njord。

神后的位置好不容易有了空缺，一直與阿斯嘉德處在尷尬氣氛的華納海姆就該趁這個機會攀上王座、穩固兩國之間的定位，這個任務最終落在與神王年紀相仿的公主身上。

Freyja喜愛性大約名聲，成了神后得潔身自愛這種事她才不願接受。

Njord作為父親看透了女兒的本性，他不惜一切代價就是要將豐收女神送上神后的寶座，於是他將雙生子神祇母親的金墜販賣給了布里辛斯，他知道這位黑侏儒一直孝想Freyja甜美的蚌肉，只要他完成自己交付的任務，她那被性欲沖昏頭的女兒就會自己滾上他的床單。

布里辛斯買了金墜，並在海神舉辦的一場酒宴中出現在公主面前，那條金墜順利地吸引住了公主的目光，他們私下交談協議，Freyja最後還是將自己的四夜賣給了眼前的黑侏儒。

跟著布里辛斯離開宴會場的公主不會料想到自己手中的飲料被父親下了藥，那是能讓不易受孕的神族也能輕鬆懷孕的祕藥，據說讓男性喝下它也能發揮不小的效用。

被誘上床又被陷害受孕，無法輕易墮胎的女神施加法術讓自己陷入美夢，而美夢能使她誤會胎兒的父親是自己的孿生哥哥。

「你就為了區區一個王位陷害了自己的親生女兒？！」Freyr淒厲的吶喊，他可憐的妹妹就是因為精神層面被削弱才會淪為暗黑精靈的棋子，一想到這，他更是火大，「Thor早就有喜歡的神了，你這只是在侮辱Freyja的神格！」

「誰？」Njord才不在乎什麼神格受辱，那又不是在侮辱自己哪需要在乎，「神王愛上的女神是誰？我必須將她擊落，不能讓她壞了我的好事。」

「那是不可能的，父親。」Freyr攥緊拳頭，為自己的父親感到可恥，「“她”是阿斯嘉德最厲害的魔法師，您是殺不死她的。」

「阿斯嘉德最厲害的魔法師就是火神Loki，我可沒聽說過還有那個女神的魔力比他更加強大。」

說到火神，就連水神都要敬畏三分，Loki剛得到火神神格時，他看過一次，魔力過強的孩子將湖泊的湖水蒸至乾涸，自己也被嚴重灼傷，三百多歲的孩子滴著珍珠大的淚說要找哥哥。

神王一聽見弟弟的叫喚就化身成閃電，盡快的飛到他身邊，抱起雙手嚴重灼傷的小神祇，又哄又罵，在眾神眼裡Thor就只是個擔心弟弟、愛護弟弟的兄長，沒人會在乎他是不是在自己幼弟的嘴唇上落下一吻。

更不會有人在乎小火神是不是之後就不哭鬧了。

“喔！所以殺了一位神后還不夠是嗎？”

無意在對自己的狠父多說些什麼，Freyr急著去亞爾夫海姆解救自己的妹妹，但他好不容易得到探望許可進入地牢時，面對他的只剩下被掙脫開的木手銬、倒在地上生死不明的精靈侍衛，以及被剪去的金色長髮。

「來人啊！快去通知阿斯嘉德的神王以及精靈王，囚犯逃走了！」

知道來龍去脈的神王也無意再將Freyja當作是敵人，但也沒有因此而同情她，畢竟，Loki身上的詛咒會發動她佔了的成分並不小。

「所以，你希望藉由Heimdallr的雙眼找到你的妹妹是嗎？」Thor的語氣很平靜，靜的像是毫無震動的水面，有神認為這是神王發怒的前兆，也有神認為這是神王的寬宏大亮。

「請求您，幫我找到我的妹妹，一找到她，我保證，不會讓她在淪為死靈的棋子，也不會再讓她危害未來的神后以及亞爾夫海姆的公主殿下。」

「哪你打算怎麼做？我們查遍了所有死靈相關的書籍，沒有任何只消除靈體的資訊。」換而言之，要殺死Tyrion，Freyja必須跟著詛咒陪葬。

「華納海姆有座從沒對外公布的秘境，裏頭一有一座能淨化身心的湖水，我會讓在裏頭沉睡，直到湖水洗淨她身上的詛咒為止。」

Thor托亦著下巴，正在思考下一步棋該如何行動，周圍的士兵竊竊私語，大多來至對於華納海姆野心的唾棄，長神們也開始思考真正適合神后位置的人選，如果只是為了一時的反對而為阿斯嘉德帶來毀滅，那麼就對為了守護家園而死與諸神黃昏的邪神太過於不敬了。

「Heimdallr，你就幫他找找吧。」站在大門遠端的守門員寂靜的閉上雙眼，當他睜開那雙金銅色的瞳孔時，他無奈的搖頭，「我什麼都看不見，眼前只有一片漆黑，我想情況並不太樂觀。」

「嗯…你有什麼辦法嗎？Loki。」一直站在神王身邊的火神低頭看向那雙清澈的藍色瞳孔，他也不是沒有辦法，只是不知道管不管用，「我也不確定找不找的到，哥哥。」

火神跟Freyr要了一根他的頭髮，將頭髮放在用石灰筆畫出的白色法陣上，法陣中有九個圓圈，每一個都代表著一界，當某個圓圈發起光芒，就代表著他們要尋找的神祇就在那個國家的某處。

過了數分鐘，法陣依舊只點亮了阿斯嘉德，但沒神能確定那指的是Freyr還是Freyja，「我不知道，哥哥，除非Freyr王子離開阿斯嘉德，不然我無法判定它指的是誰。」

為了測試，Freyr被Heimdallr傳送回華納海姆，過了一分鐘後再從新傳送回來，看著那個跟著散跳的光圈，就算是Loki也只能搖頭。

一位公主就這樣消失在九界。

「大事不妙了，神王大人！」精靈王衝破侍衛的阻擾，他手裡拿著一本精靈文字的古籍，是只有精靈一族才看得懂的文字，「被暗黑精靈長期附體是會命喪黃泉的。」

「不行…必須快點找到她…」就算她做了蠢事，但不屬於賠上性命，這一切的一切都是因為他們的父親，要死也不應該是死他被利用的妹妹。

「等一下。」

攔下準備舊地離開的華納王子，亞里斯將古籍交還給神王後對著他和火神道了謝，「雖然資訊還沒有調查清楚，但是聽見Freyr說的話後已經足夠了，非常感謝神話大人和Loki王子的幫助…我是否能在請求王子幫我一個忙？」

「什麼事？」

「在我找到Freyja公主前，能請您幫我照顧一下維蘭瑟嗎？」亞里斯看向疑惑的Freyr說：「你妹妹是在我的國家失蹤的，我有必要幫忙將她找回來。」

Freyr感恩的低頭像精靈王道謝，Loki敢說，他從來沒看過華納神族的王子或是公主像其他神族道謝過，他們就是如此自我的種族。

看在興奇的奇蹟發生在自己眼前的份上，Loki答應了精靈王的要求，況且他家小公主的詛咒也還沒解決！

亞里斯跟著華納王子衝忙的離開，目送父親消失在七彩光束中的維蘭瑟坐在大哥哥臂彎裡說：「父親是不是不愛我？因為我是個怪物。」

「原來妳發現了？」Loki安撫懷裡了女孩，他終於知道為什麼自己會這麼在意她了，因為他們兩個…實在是太相像了，同樣都是異族、是不被任何種族喜愛的怪物。

維蘭瑟點了點頭，「在洞穴裡的時候我有醒過來幾分鐘，感覺很奇怪，明明一片漆黑卻看看的非常清楚，之後就發現自己的皮膚是藍色的。」

「相信我，精靈王沒當妳是怪物。」Loki豎起一根手指，將手指放在自己的嘴唇中央，那讓維蘭瑟睜大了自己圓亮的眼睛，「我就是這樣走過來的，所以我比誰都清楚什麼樣的人會被稱之為怪物。」

「大哥哥，你是冰霜巨人嗎？」維蘭瑟又問了一次那天宴會上的小小疑問。

既然詛咒已經發動，那也沒什麼需要顧慮的了，Loki笑笑的將嘴貼近小公主的耳朵，輕輕的說：

「是，我是冰霜巨人，但要對別人要保密喔～」

寂靜的宮殿中傳來海浪波濤洶湧的聲響，Njord沈坐在自己的浴池中央品嚐著美酒，以及身下的激情服務。

看著倒在浴池邊渾身是傷的女兒，只能說是她太沒用武之地，就連一個小女孩都能得到火神的芳心，她卻無能攀上王坐，「所以，接下來該怎麼辦，你的計畫倆倆失敗，我還能信你嗎？惡靈。」

「當然可以。」依附在黑影中成長的死靈裂嘴一笑，「詛咒已經發動，只需兩年的時間，就算是武力強大的火神也難以忍受異變後的身體。」

「喔？說來聽聽，」Njord抽開身下人魚公主的豐唇，銀絲牽在公主塗抹口紅的嘴角，以及海神巨長如鯨的性器上，「火神Loki那張可愛的臉蛋會異變成什麼怪物？」

目睹那根凶器，死靈吹了聲口哨，這讓他想到一個更壞的主要，「如果我猜測的不錯，火神大人異變的不是樣貌而是下身，陛下，火神Loki將會異變成一位女性，您該怎麼走下一步棋呢？」

女性的火神？那可不行，Njord看了看圍繞在自己周圍的女性，有小妾有奴隸，這就對了，「我身邊什麼女人都有，就是少了一位王妃，讓他懷上我的子嗣，就算神王不願意，他也得把火神娶配給我，除非…」

「除非他想讓火神顏面掃地。」死靈接著海神的後續，邪魅的拿出一片閃著淡紫色光芒的水晶碎片，「如何？讓我幫您潛入阿斯嘉德吧？您只需要將您的力量借給我，等著吃上等的嘴邊肉即可。」

一想到這裡，Njord就興奮地全身顫抖，邪神俊美的外貌原本就瘋遍整個神族，重生後的火神更是添加一股稚氣，將那孩子拐到手自己絕不吃虧，還能讓神后的位置再空窗一段時期。

簡直是一舉兩得。

「別再讓我失望，Tyrion。」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

一夕之間少了許多外客，Loki這下總於能好好的替小公主解咒，以及設想他婚禮的精緻佈置。

將獨角藍寶石掛在樹上後，Loki再次撥開幾日前閃著紫色光芒的草叢，還是什麼都沒有，黑髮男孩不信邪的用手刨開泥土，大約挖了兩三下，「啊嘶！」

突如其來的疼痛讓Loki抽回手指，鮮紅色的血珠順著指尖畫下，他的手被“空氣”劃破出一條不小的傷口，Loki看著那條傷疤也無動於衷，他只想快點查出那不祥的紫色閃光。

「別挖了。」

會用擁抱阻止自己做傻事的人也就只有那麼一位，Loki胡鬧的往後一躺，沒站穩腳步的神王便抱著弟弟跌坐在馬賽克的石磚地上，Thor笑了幾聲後拉過弟弟的手指，伸舌輕含著那道血口。

「你在做什麼！？」Loki給對方一個大巴掌，卻被Thor的另一隻手穩穩抓在掌心，「Odin的鬍子啊！我的手都是泥巴！鬆開你的…啊！？」

Thor鬆口後蹲低身子，不費任何力氣就將小自己一顆頭顱的弟弟架上右肩，被環抱腰部的二王子不敢輕舉妄動，那可是自己的心理陰影。

兩百二十歲的小Loki打破了母親最喜愛的花瓶，賊喊捉賊，Loki第一個反應就是跑去找母親說是那是Thor喝醉酒時撞破的，Frigg笑笑的什麼話都沒說，反倒是Thor，小神祇抓起來就是狂搔他的腰癢癢。

笑到剎氣、肚子痙攣，不小心暴露給兄長知道的弱點到自己五百歲前都不停的折磨自己，只要自己一犯錯，不管是母親還是Thor，都會選擇搔自己的肚皮，那可比挨罵還痛苦。

更可怕的是──母子兩卻玩的不易樂乎。

「等等等，我在找一個詭異的光線，是從獨角水晶反射出來的！」

頓了一下身，神王憤恨的停下了腳步，不禁在大腦中咒罵“那個該死的暗黑精靈難道就不能死的乾淨一點嗎？”，可惜，就算心中有百般的無奈及不願意，Thor還是放下弟弟、讓他刨開那片泥土。

刨到底部還是毫無收穫，就在Loki被疑惑大亂思緒的時候，「不如反向思考吧。」Thor湊近那片深坑後繼續說：「既然會跟他的魂魄起反應，我想那也不會是什麼正面的東西。」

「哥哥，你難得的動了頭腦呢！」Thor什麼話都沒說，無視弟弟的調侃卻靜靜的在心中記上一筆，等他家的小朋友成年後再算帳，反正只剩兩年，一轉眼就過去了。

Loki從魔法口裡抽出兄長贈與的長槍，雷瓦汀除了能夠收割靈魂也能劃開陽界與陰界，只是這項功能太少使用才導致Loki將它遺忘在記憶的深處。

黑色刀刃閃著綠光，Loki輕鬆地劃開土地周圍的空氣，一團烏黑的洞穴閃著那抹淡紫色的光，從裡頭取出的是一塊破碎又污濁的紫色玉石，火神更是感受到使用過他的那個人正逐漸恢復生機。

「哥哥，我想…我身上的詛咒可能別有用意。」

接過那顆破裂的水晶，Thor也感受到了那股邪惡的龍脈，還正以一個不尋常的速度增幅著，一般的藥劑師怎麼可能得的到增強魔力的魔水晶？

「你去Eir那裡上藥，我會找出它的生產地。」Thor沒收了魔水晶，好讓Loki在結束幾分不滿的謾罵後會乖乖地進醫療室診療，自己則獨佔前往阿斯嘉德最豐厚的資料庫。

坐在圖書館中的神王捏著自己靠近眼窩處的鼻樑，他從小就不擅長讀書，看著大腿中央的法器全集，有如妙爾尼爾般的厚度，再看了一眼身旁類似主題的書籍──

五、六本同樣厚度的書讓他深深的嘆了一口氣。

包紮完手指的火神回到了自己跟Thor的寢室，他東張西望的察看，在確認四周都無任何身影時，他鎖上了大門並小心翼翼地從陽台上取下陰乾的布塊。

脫下貼身的黑色皮長褲，底下的淺色內褲被不明物體染出一小片深色，屏住呼吸，Loki不想在自己脫下褲子後因為無法承受驚嚇而尖叫，“沒什麼好猶豫的，Loki，就只是…換個乾淨的墊料罷了。”

在心中默數三秒，脫下內褲的瞬間，那股噁心的黏稠也一併被帶出了些許，丟棄了骯髒的底褲，小王子將柔軟的枕頭倚靠在自己的後背，半躺在床上，Loki赤紅著臉、羞恥的張開雙腿，對面的鏡子也將自己的下身反射的一清二楚。

「不…」

那道因詛咒而多出來的口子又成長的幾釐米，原本填滿洞口的軟布因此變得鬆動，由穴內分泌出來的黏液沾染在四面八方，周圍的軟肉也逐漸增厚，像是桌上常見的鮑魚料理，如果這是夢就好了…

可惜神從來都不做夢，就算有，那也是寓言。

位於陰囊下方的穴口還是成長，才剛開始沒幾日的生長連探入一節手指都酸漲不已，更不說還要塞入吸水良好的布塊，這不止是種折磨，這根本就是要了他的小命。

翻找來一支細長的鋼筆，那還是Loki從Thor辦公室偷出來、他負責批改公文的那支，如果讓Thor知道Loki拿著自己的筆做這種事，他一定會將它折成兩半。

「嗯…」

Loki試圖將吸飽汁水的布條抽出體外，但一切都被想得太過於簡單。

原以為增長的穴口能使布條輕鬆滑出，不會摩擦新生成的肉壁，誰能想到布塊在小王子行走、奔跑的過程中跑進了內部，只留下一節不到一公分的布頭在外處，這分明是大大增加了取出的難度。

費了一番功夫，布條終於被抽出五公分，但在穴內揪成糰的布料卻不停地摩擦著嫩肉，又爽又疼，光這麼一點小小的刺激就能使自己無力的軟腰，Loki根本無法想像成熟的陰道能帶給自己多大的性欲。

布條順利的被抽離穴口，僅有一指寬的窄穴還不會收縮，裡頭過多的汁水像是尿床般的濕了半片的床單，Loki渾身無力的任它流著，直到水龍頭暫時上鎖後才將乾淨的布塊纏上鋼筆、慢慢地將那口子給堵上。

這次，他會記得在末端打上一個死結。

再次被異物填滿的陰道漲的難受，要在眾神面前夾著異物還要表現出自己一切安好的模樣，對詭計之神來說也是個艱難的任務。

隱忍下來的不快總會在替換布條時爆發，小王子扯過自己的枕頭將它夾在自己的股間，再來回擺動自己被迫變得纖細的腰肢。

火神幹著自己的枕頭，達不到巔峰的快感又是另一種折磨，如果造它現在的成長速度，這可要折磨個兩百年，到時候他是否還能忍著幹枕頭解悶，而不是將兄長壓上床就不得而知了。

發洩過後的精疲力盡讓Loki起不了身，使用個清潔魔法將軟床重整成原來舒爽的模樣後就將自己裹進棉被裡，躺在兄長位子上小憩的Loki在眼皮緊閉前小聲的提醒自己：

「記得解除維蘭瑟的詛咒…」

看了整夜書籍的神王被埋沒在書堆之中，耗了一整個下午的時間他終於找到了那顆紫色水晶的故鄉，華納海姆，卻也讓他開始懷疑這是某種黑心詭計。

但看在時間已進入深夜，自己的眼皮也沉重難耐的份上，Thor將除了相關資料外的書籍通通歸類回架上，打了一個呵欠才捧著書回到自己的寢室。

打開寢室的門，裡頭傳來兩道小小的呼吸聲，原本裹在棉被裡的身影從一個變成了兩個，黑色的小腦瓜下方還縮著一頭燦爛金髮，這讓Thor不由自主地幻想，幻想他們兩的可愛兒女。

“別想了，別想了，Loki可生不出孩子。”

打打自己的臉頰，看看自己都在想些什麼詭異的玩意兒，消除腦中的思想，Thor將書本放在桌面上時，他注意到了地面上用粉筆畫出的魔法陣，那是解除強制咒的魔法陣。

翻開蓬鬆的鵝絨被窩了進去，雙手穿過小公主的肚皮，將弟弟緊緊的抱緊懷裡，有些放肆的吸著對方身上的沐浴香，草木的氣味清新典雅，像某種愛乾淨的肉食動物。

而那種生物還特別自我，「你這個壞弟弟，又蠻著我做這些傷身體的事。」

懷中的神祇被驚動的哼了幾聲，但沒有醒來，眼皮沉重的神王這次會當作什麼都沒看見，但絕不能有下次，一個人解咒是件多麼危險的事，身為法師的Loki應該最為清楚。

在弟弟的後頸處留下一個一夜後就會消失的親吻，Thor才笑笑的向睡沈的準神后說聲：「晚安。」

隔天一早，火神頂著一顆雜亂的黑色翹髮翻起身，他的乾女兒不知什麼時候滾到了床邊，還抓著自己的左小腿當抱枕，「看來我們女兒的睡姿不太好，那個水晶你查得如何？」

Loki翻轉了上半身，抱住已經起床還正在看書的兄長的腰部，打了一個睡飽的哈欠，Loki看了一下時鐘後嘖了聲，像個孩子似得，睡了整整八個時辰才清醒。

「醒了？」Thor搓了搓在自己身旁的蓬鬆腦袋，眼神卻沒有以往的從容，「魔水晶的故鄉已經找到了，在華納海姆，還是海神的掌管物。」

「What？！」Loki驚呼了聲，「為什麼堂堂海神的魔水晶會在暗黑精靈手裡？它還跟它起了反應！」

將那顆被淨化到一半的獨角藍寶石攤開在手掌心中，半污濁的聖光緩緩流動，在碰觸到神王沒收的紫水晶後卻瘋狂的想衝破寶石，奪門而出。

「我會找個時間去拜見華納海姆的國王。」

「我跟你一起…」

「不行。」Loki都還沒將一句完整的話語說完就被對方捂住了口，黑色小貓炸毛的嘞嘞罵了好幾聲，但神王不理就是不理，又耐得了誰？

可能是年紀有了一定上的差距，Thor比從前更能制服詭計之神，但就算順好炸毛的小貓，他還是得給弟弟一個滿意的交待，否則他會在華納海姆看見這嬌小的身影。

「阿斯嘉德比較安全，你待在這我也比較放心。」Thor替弟弟解開睡衣胸前的蝴蝶結綁帶，白皙的胸膛暴露在黑色的絲綢睡衣之中，這是神王從侍女手中搶走的工作之一。

嘟著塞幫子，二王子突然意識到了什麼似的低頭一看，兩粒粉嫩的乳珠掛在自己胸前，Thor已經退去一半的睡袍，再那麼往下一點，自己異變的窄腰就會暴露在兄長面前。

「暫停！暫停！」連忙將Thor的手抵住，通紅成半顆蘋果的火神往後挪了幾步，就差那麼一點，他還不想讓Thor發現自己身下那個不健全的器官，「我可以自己來，別當我還是個需要你照顧的小孩子，哥哥。」

「你還未成年。」Thor硬是要將那件睡袍脫下，卻被二王子無情的拍掉了手掌，黑髮神祇快速的將衣服重新穿上，不愉悅的說：「我已經七百九十八歲了，在兩年就成年了。」

「好吧，你自己來，我不插手。」再說下去他的寶貝就會惱怒的給自己一擊魔法彈，見好就收是Frigg當年的勸誡，以免他的小兒子被大兒子養成一個連湯匙都不會拿的嬌氣小王子。

「但只限於現在。」Thor將滾的床邊的維蘭瑟拎進Loki的懷抱，如果小公主在大個兩三百歲，相信神王不會對她如此慷慨，「等我們結了婚，你的衣服還是得由我來更換。」

「我們的婚禮可是延了又延。」想著不到幾日的安寧就冒出來的魔水晶，Loki煩悶的捶打了一下兄長的手臂後丟下公主滾下了床，「你現在不還要丟下我去華納海姆？華納女神多的是像Freyja一樣的前凸後翹，各個都是長神希望的準神后。」

神王替維蘭瑟蓋上棉被，起身追上進入浴室的弟弟，「那可不是我希望的。」

伸手將正在處理亂髮的弟弟摟進懷裡，嚇的Loki倒抽了口氣，所幸的是，Thor環抱的是自己的胸膛而不是腰肢，「如果你像現在這樣隨隨便便就擁抱症發作，不管你有沒有意思，她們都會有意思。」

「我是不是隨便擁抱你，你明明最清楚。」Thor拉下Loki右肩的布料，好露出那一小片潔白的皮膚，看個那一片聖地，神王不僅想起那些阿薩女神觀看二王子的目光，「你自己不也是一樣？總是吸引一些女神的目光，不給你印上印子，我怕我從異鄉回來就沒了神后。」

低下頭，一陣啃咬的劇痛傳開，Loki微瞇起眼，有些難受到扭動脖頸，更是用手肘後擊Thor的腹部，但對方只是低哼了聲沒要鬆口的意思。

咬吸著弟弟的肩膀，啾啾的水聲有些色情的傳片整間浴室，突然一股飽滿的電流串進肩膀，Loki驚叫出一聲“啊！”，神王才滿意的鬆開被沾滿唾液的肩頸。

「好了，這下沒神能報持著有害思想來碰觸你。」

「你！」看著鏡中的自己，那塊原本除了潔白外無任何印記及刺青的脖頸出現了圖騰樣貌的獅子正臉，「你給我下咒！？」

「說下咒多難聽，這是護法咒。」神王看著那隻精緻的獅子，滿意的將弟弟的衣服理回正確的位置，再指著自己光裸的上身，毫不羞澀的說：

「現在換你給我個印子了，Loki。」

自己還沒要求就被允許的行動讓Loki流露出小惡魔般的微笑，Thor發誓，他寶貝弟弟的原貌一定長了兩個可愛的小巧犄角，可能還有俏皮的尾巴連結在他的脊椎末端。

不給兄長反悔的時間，火神一躍而上的攀上Thor的肩膀並掛在上頭，張開嘴、兩顆隱藏起來的約頓尖牙撕裂神王的皮膚，卻連一點痛覺都感受不到。

因為冰霜巨人的尖牙會釋放麻痺獵物的神經毒，這能讓他們在寒冰中更輕鬆的捕捉小動物，好留下體力與巨型獵物搏鬥，但對於Thor來說卻是少了某種刺激的情趣。

翠綠色的瞳孔看著那條漆黑的蛇影攀附在兄長的後背，所有物的象徵，火神賊嘻嘻的鬆開帶血的嘴，食指順著蛇身刮搔愛撫，「行，我就留在阿斯嘉德，而這條巨蛇會代替我監視你的一舉一動。」

「那我會把他當成你的小分身，這樣我就不寂寞了。」

「聽聽你說的，阿斯嘉德偉大的神王大人也會感到寂寞？」Loki誇張的露出一副吃驚的玩笑表情，有些調侃的微笑就說明他還只是個孩子，但這正是Thor所期望的。

他希望Loki能快樂的當自己的惡作劇之神，哪怕他現在是以火神聞名。

Thor將Loki的瀏海往上一撥，在光潔的額頭落下一吻，那雙蔚藍的大海揚起些情緒的波濤洶湧，「當然，在你重生前我經歷了一千兩百年寂寞的神生。」

神王將那一千多年的感情流露在外，低沉的嗓音包含著寂寞、悲傷及自責的情緒，邪神為了那場戰役的勝利，在沒有冬棺的情況下釋放大量的寒氣，用以鎮壓Surtur的濃岩，而代價是自己的性命。

被嚴重灼傷的內臟無法撐到Eir的急救結束，雪白的肌膚變成冰冷的藍，邪神在停止最後一口氣前還自嘲的說“如果可以，替我辦場阿薩模樣的喪禮，你們也知道長神有多討厭冰霜巨人。”

邪神認清自己是個冰霜巨人，卻無法接受被暴露，為了實現弟弟的遺言，知道真相的神將秘密包裹在邪神白皙的皮囊中，連同遺體及木船化作夜空的星辰。

從此之後Thor及Frigg的神生被無情的放慢速度，沒神能安撫他們倆個失去兒子及弟弟的傷痛。

神后每天會到世界樹的第一樹根的兀兒德之泉尋找兒子重生的生命之火，如有幸獲得重生的神祇，會在諾倫三女神的庇護下成長。

尋找了一千兩百年，Frigg感受到了新生命的誕生，她便帶著Thor來到了兀兒德之泉，並在泉水邊的草叢中發現了剛會爬行的黑髮寶寶，他正好擁有一身藍皮膚和一雙赤色的血瞳。

Frigg溫柔的抱起在草地上爬行的嬰兒，當阿薩神力導入嬰兒的體內時，他那雙翠綠色的眼眸水亮的眨了眨，嗯嗯啊啊的扯了幾下眾神之后的金色長捲髮。

就像她當年第一次抱起邪神時一樣。

重生前的始末自己已經從兄長及母親的口中得知了大半，突然想想，剛剛那玩笑般的態度可有些過分了。

不足的身高只能靠些體力活來抵押，Loki墊起腳尖、雙手用力將Thor的身體盡量壓低，而Thor總會配合弟弟的需求屈膝，減少兩人之間的垂直距離。

在兄長的右側臉頰蜻蜓點水，淺淺的微笑總能讓神王想起當年接受自己心意的邪神，有時他甚至會懷疑Loki其實早已恢復生前的記憶，這孩子氣的模樣只是他的某種惡作劇。

不管兄長心理在想些什麼，Loki撒嬌似的雙手環抱Thor的肩膀，用還沒變聲的孩童聲線說：

「沒關係，我現在毫無疑問的就在這裡。」

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Freyr疲憊的坐在妹妹的床邊，他輕撥她的瀏海、在乾裂變得紫青的嘴唇上抹上一層飲用水，他剛將離奇失蹤又離奇出現在華納森林的妹妹帶回自己的寢室。

他解開Freyja衣物上的金飾及鈕釦，將那件被灌木荊棘劃破的破布扔在地上，腿根赤紅的血跡已經乾涸，那個擾亂愛之神的胎兒已經死亡，就在Freyja不知道經歷到什麼痛苦與折磨的時候。

不過這樣才是最好的，Freyr想，一個矮巨人的幼崽不到六十年就能撐破華納女神的孕囊，既然最終都將死亡，至少別牽連到被迫受孕的母體。

華納王子請來了他們的老神醫替公主治療傷口，自己則短暫的離開寢室，看著外面溫和的太陽，Freyr微瞇起眼，他在淡藍無雲的天空中看見一點小小的黑點。

當黑點越來越靠近時，他知道了，那是阿薩神專屬的渡鴉，他的嘴裡還叼著類似信件的白紙。

至從Freyja的批判行為後Njord就不見了蹤影，尋問幾名他的貼身侍女也問不出什麼有用的消息，只能知道海神將自己關在自己寢殿，且不見任何人，這導致近期的外部信件沒經過國王之手就被分發了出去。

Freyr將信件左翻右翻，這是封純白的信封，除了阿斯嘉德特製的紅色封蠟外沒其他書寫過的痕跡，更沒有寄件神祇的姓名。

好奇心驅使，王子將信件拆開卻發現裡面只有一張白紙，就在Freyr思考這有什麼用意時，替Freyja治病的神醫走出寢室，那副擔憂的神色令Freyr刷白臉的將空白信件拋至腦後。

「死胎在公主的腹中太久…為了不讓敗壞的血液感染到傷口，我們必須拿掉公主的…」

「行，你們快去準備手術室。」Freyr捂著臉只能狠下心讓妹妹成為一個不完整的女神，神醫得到動刀的許可後便召集其他援手，在醫務室外架起手術燈，鬧的半個寢宮沸沸揚揚。

無力的大王子打開自己的寢室大門，妹妹原本躺著的部分沾染了檢查留下的漆黑血水，還散發著惡臭，他大力的將床套扯了下來、暴力的將其扔在地上。

而神王寄來的空白信件也因此掉出他的口袋。

撿起那封被自己遺忘的信件，Freyr抹去眼角的眼淚後發現，原本空白的紙張開始慢慢的浮現出黑色的筆跡，上面寫著：

“致Freyr王子：

在你尋找Freyja公主時還寫信打擾我深感抱歉，但我有件急事必須詢問華納神族，而你正好是我較為信任的人選。

這封信的內容過於機密，涉及到了你們的父親及暗黑精靈之間的往來問題，所以只有你單獨獨處時才會顯現出文字。

如果你願意幫忙，請用掛在渡鴉脖子上的瓶中水浸泡信件五分鐘，如果你覺得不妥，請將信件原封不動的交還給渡鴉。

以上事情請不要對任何人外傳，包刮信件的隱藏內容。

Thor Odinson筆。”

信中提到的渡鴉正站在窗外，用尖銳的鳥嘴啄著窗戶，母國發生了如此大的事件讓Freyr毫無顧忌的取下渡鴉脖子上的玻璃瓶。拿著玻璃瓶來到衛廁，被施加魔法的瓶子只要被打開就會不斷湧出聖水，關上就會停止。

將信紙投入注滿聖水的臉盆，文中的黑心詭計慢慢地浮出水面。

Thor收到了Freyr王子的回信。

他打開信封後皺起眉，白紙黑字有些驗證了他個人的揣測，海神Njord與暗黑精靈Tyrion有著不可告人的往來。

「Freyr說，他找到了Freyja公主，但是孩子沒了，還身負重傷，她需要一段時間調養，等情況好一些才會與我們聯系。」Thor將書信後的結果告訴了Loki，在這段空白的期間他們只能靜觀其變，最好是不要做任何使神懷疑的舉動。

「孩子沒了對她才好。」這點大家心知肚明。

「我會盡快在這期間將靈魂的碎片處理掉。」Loki將獨角藍水晶收進皮褲的口袋，準備離開Thor的辦公室，如果能越早將力量的半泉源淨化是最好的選擇。

“找到Freyja？”Loki一頓，他轉頭對視著兄長的雙眼，有些不捨的神情大多透漏出他想問些什麼，「精靈王什麼時候來接維蘭瑟？」

「大約兩天後。」就知道是那個精靈小女孩，Thor不說自己其實有些嫉妒，更是無法理解弟弟對她的關心到底是出至於什麼原因，「在信上有提到，亞里斯會先回亞爾夫海姆處理國事，告一段落後再來接公主。」

「她知道了？」

「我請Sir告訴她了。」

神王向弟弟身邊邁進，永恆之槍敲擊地面所發出鏘、鏘、鏘的聲響也越來越清晰，清晰到有股異樣的壓力。下意識作祟，Loki緩慢地往大門退去，突然“嗙！”的一聲巨響，門被大力的關上，嚇著了裡外的Loki及侍女侍衛。

「告訴我，弟弟，你為什麼那麼在乎她？」

盯著那雙嫉妒到冒出星火，Loki的後背冒出一層薄汗，要死了，他沒想過Thor的心胸狹窄到連一個小女孩都能無法忍受。咽下口沫，Loki緩和下那股低氣壓後舉起雙手，說：

「不是在乎，只是覺得我們兩個有些共同點罷了。」

「所以就放不下手了？」雙手壓在弟弟雙耳後的門壁上，弟弟的鼻尖像小浣熊一樣靈動的顫抖，嚇著了似的，「她害我吃醋了，我恨不得她現在就回去。」

「唔！」被大獅子狠狠的咬了一大口嘴唇，被封口害得Loki連哇哇叫都辦不到，只能嗯嗯啊啊的掙扎抵擋，“太過了！”

小王子感受到下體的水龍頭又壞了，一波流過一波，底褲黏黏稠稠的濕了大半，Loki發現了，只要跟Thor有過分的肌膚接觸自己就會濕的一發不可收拾。

低級的種族、低級的詛咒，就連自己引發詛咒的思想都是低級到了巔峰。

因畏懼及嚮往女性的自己是異變是源頭，Loki不知道該為此感到無奈又或者高興，也不管自己的身體會異變成什麼摸樣，Loki只想讓那擾神的搔癢感快速停止。

發軟的雙手在神王的胸前又推又抓，像小貓在踏毛毯一樣，一點威脅都沒有。嫉妒纏身的神王不停地從小神后身上索取，把咬疼的唇含在嘴裡吸吮，再撬開整齊的貝唇、糾纏被藏起來的溫潤軟舌。

響了幾聲啾，Thor才願意放下自己燃燒旺盛的嫉妒之火。Loki腳軟的坐在地上喘氣，他怒瞪著Thor，這種強勢真是讓他又愛又恨，「你快點滾去華納海姆，我才不會被沒度量的哥哥吻到斷氣。」

罵嘞嘞的語氣總有它的可愛之處，越過弟弟戴在頭上的金色犄角，帶繭的大手搓亂了被梳理整齊的黑色柔髮，後者有些舒服的呼嚕，分明不在乎自己變成什麼可笑的模樣。

「如果我走了誰來給你梳頭髮呢？」

小王子想了想，“喵──”

一隻像極Loki脖頸上法咒獅子的橘貓突然站在他的脖子上，撒嬌的磨蹭主人，Loki難整理的亂髮就在橘貓的磨蹭下恢復了原本清爽乾淨的樣子，「真乖，就交給他了。」

「牠是…」Thor不敢置信的問。

「就是你想的那樣。」小貓的主人給了對方一個邪魅的微笑，還輕輕抓騷他毛絨絨的下巴，Thor睜大眼睛，他感受到了那股從貓身上傳來的感受，「就是這樣，我把你的守護靈實體化了。」

「住手，別搔了！」Thor立刻阻止弟弟搔小貓的動作，不然他股下被挑起的衝動會一發不可收拾，「我的守護靈是獅子不是貓，你對牠做了什麼？」

「動了一點手腳，不然獅子太大隻了，可不好照顧。」Loki笑呵呵的捧著小橘貓，又在他的臉頰上親了兩下，現在神王不只嫉妒亞爾夫海姆的公主，連自己的守護靈也逃不過那雙冒火的雙眼。

看著那雙翠綠又天真的眼眸，Thor還沒膽子將他吞入腹中，在神域，會這麼在乎戀人年紀與身體健康的，也只有他了。

「換我了，Loki。」喀鏘，Thor將身上的皮軟甲卸在地上，在脫去與肌膚相連的黑色緊身衣，飽滿的胸肌和六塊腹肌，蜜色的另火神垂涎三尺。

要死了，Loki這麼想時，自己又下意思的洩出一灘騷水，緊張的想往後推一部卻發現自己已經與門牆貼合到緊密。

逃不了。

「只有你得到自己想要的就太不公平了，Loki。」

最後神王逼著火神實體出他的守護靈，那是一條長度當作髮帶剛好的迷你黑色玉米蛇，「弟弟，你的守護靈真可愛，你是不是也在我的背做了手腳，他看起來沒那麼大隻。」

「他還在長大！」Loki臉紅的怒吼，「別拿我剛出生的守護靈跟你的成年獅子做比較！」

看著自己的迷你小蛇，Loki的心頭湧上一股醋意，每位神祇在自己即將成年時都會擁有自己的守護靈，而靈的樣貌多為動物，越年長的靈就越強悍，反之，剛出身的小靈只能當作寵物飼養，是不能用於戰鬥上的。

大多數的神族能將自己的守護靈具現化，像Thor這種只擅長肉體搏鬥到無法召喚守護靈的，可說是少之又少，而像Loki這樣能具現出其他神祇的神，更是精英中的精英。

「他以後會長得跟Jormungandr一樣，大到能環繞整個阿斯嘉德！」吶喊完，火神就抱著兄長的守護靈衝出辦公室，留下自己的小蛇在Thor指尖吐著蛇信子，還有笑呵呵的神王大人。

「明明小小一隻比較可愛，是不是啊，小傢伙。」看著那雙烏溜溜的圓眼睛，Thor溫柔的摸了摸還沒長硬的蛇頭，滑溜滑溜的手感好極了，「是說，誰是Jormungandr？」

玉米神瞇起眼睛一臉享受，有別於已經奔跑到遠端的主神，感受到頭皮撫摸的Loki又將自己的頭髮給抓的凌亂，他大罵：

「才不告訴你！」

一轉眼，一百九十八年的歲月消逝，華納王子的通知遲遲沒有下文，海神及暗黑精靈也沒任何動作，神王越來越心煩，不知道對方的下一步棋會如何進行，又或者這只是自己跟Loki太過於敏感而導致的錯誤認知？

就在Thor這麼自我懷疑時，華納的渡鴉送來了那張通知信，信上寫著：

“致眾神之父：  
讓您等這麼久我深感抱歉，令妹最近才剛走出心霾，是比較好接待您的時機，對於父親的行動我毫無頭緒，我這百年間都沒看見他的身影，不知道他是否已經離開華納海姆不得而知，請您加強阿斯嘉德的守備才是上策。

帶著這封附有我親筆簽名的信封，您能攜帶四名戰士或是侍衛前往我國，前往的日期交由您決定，到時我會在宮殿的宴會廳等您的到來。

Freyr Njordson筆”

神王將日期定在一個星期後，到時他會假借修改兩國的和平條約前往華納海姆交涉，並留下Fandral、Sir及海爾達爾在Loki身邊保護他，雖然Loki並不覺得自己需要被保護，但還是接受了兄長的好意。

至於為什麼留下Sir，當然是因為她是唯一不會用曖昧眼光看待Loki的女戰士，且實力相當的強大。

「這一去我不知道多久才能回來，」換上全新戰甲的身上在眾神面前與火神相擁，如不是延遲的婚禮，不然他們早是一對恩愛的夫夫，「但我會在你生日之前回來，再我回來前你別亂來。」

「我知道，你能不能放手。」Loki僵直著身體，真想給他一擊重拳，「你是去談合約不是去打仗，拿出威嚴來別被他們看笑話了。」

「別衝動行事，注意別亂碰華納海姆的泉水和湖岸，海神可能會因此動怒，然後…」長高的火神拉下神王的紅色披風不再需要墊腳，Thor也只需微微弓起腰身便能與他相視，Loki將嘴貼近兄長的耳邊，小聲地說：

「說好了，我生日前要回來，我想我的生日能跟你的新合約一起慶祝。」

「我會的。」在嘴唇落下一吻，溫溫熱熱的觸感希望到下次相見前都不會消失。

眾神圍繞在彩虹橋的兩側，熱烈的目送神王前往異國交涉，他們希望這次能化解兩國之間長達數千年的恩怨，為阿斯嘉德帶來更無上的繁榮與權勢。

他們不知道此時此刻只有小王子的那顆心是懸浮、焦慮的。

Thor等人乘著彩虹橋快速的抵達華納海姆，這次有Freyr的幫助，他們不用被阻擋在境界大門外，而是直接來到了華納宮殿正門口上的草皮地。

Freyr看著被阿薩文圖騰灼傷的草皮，惋惜的說：「神王大人…那個…你們阿斯嘉德能稍稍改善彩虹橋對草皮的傷害？」

「唔喫…」低頭一看，原本草木茂盛的草皮被燒成平坦的黑地，這可能需要好好翻修過才能重新長出翠綠的嫩芽，「下次我會記得。」

四五人有些愧疚的跨過那只草皮，他們在華納王子的帶領下進入了宮中。與亞爾夫海姆不同，華納的裝飾有些文藝復興，他們愛用草木製作圖騰，再鑲嵌進類似金宮的白牆內。

這怎麼看都更像是精靈居住的土地。

他們站在一個丈青色的大門前，左右兩側雕各刻著細膩的海龍，左邊的是象徵Njord的公龍，右邊的是象徵Nerthus的母龍，只是…

它已經因為Nerthus的死亡而碎裂的殘破不堪。

「這是我父親的寢室。」Freyr深吸一口氣，他接下來的舉動就連Thor都感到匪夷所思。

Freyr狠狠的用腳踹向寢室房門數十下，還破口大罵：「混帳父親！你給我出來向Freyja道歉！別一天到晚只想著崇尚的地位！給我出來面對現實！」這種不該從王子口中聽到的話語。

Thor還記得以前孩提時代，自己曾因為Loki不小心拿小刀捅了自己的腹部而破口大罵了一聲“混帳弟弟”，結果被母親打了好幾百下的臀部，還被父親多塞了一名專教品格的老師。

大門後安靜的像灘死水，沒人對王子的話語感到憤怒，更沒有人衝出房門訓斥，經過的侍女只是捧著乾淨的幾條毛巾繼續自己的工作。

「我每天都會這樣踹我父親的大門，為了確認他是否有回來。」Freyr冷著一張俊俏的臉又多踹了一下，這在幾名阿薩神族眼裡根本只是為了洩憤。

「有辦法打開它嗎？我想裡面可能會有什麼線索。」Thor試圖拉了一下連結至門把上的拉環，大門連點灰塵都沒掉下，依舊寂靜的豎立在他們面前，「是我拉的太小力了嗎？」

「沒神打的開我父親的大門，就連我也是一樣，借我過一下。」

為了證明自己，Freyr拉起圓環的力氣大到血管分明的浮出皮膚表層，這使用多少成力量根本一目了然，但石門頂多掉下幾粒灰塵就沒了後續。

Freyr甩了幾下發疼的手掌，幾個大男神就站在不倒的門前不知如何下下一步棋，“嘶──嘶──”

玉米蛇吐著蛇信慢慢的從Thor的金髮裡探出頭，像一道快速的黑色鞭影穿進石門底下的窄縫，進入那未知危險程度的寢室，「Maize！？」

小蛇眨著圓潤的眼睛，看見眼前的場景驚嚇的快速返回，Thor看見弟弟的守護靈後迅速的將他撿回手掌，如果弟弟神生中唯一的守護靈因自己的冒失而死亡，那他怎麼賠都賠不起。

「這是什麼？」一股黏黏稠稠的觸感在小蛇爬上來後襲捲了神王的腦袋，仔細一看，那是一灘暗紅色的血液，還能隱隱約約聞到一股腥臭味，且地上也有小蛇留下的赤色足跡。

大家驚慌的以為是守護靈被裡面的碎裂物給弄傷了腹部，急急忙忙的將蛇翻肚檢查，幸好Loki解除了感知神經，不然他會感受到有人不停地在撫摸自己的腹部。

小蛇被架在神王的手指之間，淚水汪汪的滴了滴豆丁般大小的淚花，如果真的受傷出血還說的過去，但擦去血液後坦露出來的卻是一片乾淨的米色蛇皮。

幾位神祇暗沉的臉面面相覷，那間寢室一定曾經發生過什麼，神王自己在心中暗自下了某種決定。

「神王陛下，您有帶那顆破碎的魔水晶嗎？」再次繞回原本的話題，Freyr想起Thor在信中提到的魔水晶，「如果它上面還擁有一些父親的魔力，我想說不定能成為開啟大門的鑰匙。」

「不，我將它留在阿斯嘉德。」聽到這句話，Thor身旁的Hogun及Volstagg一臉茫然的看向它，他們的神王竟然說謊了。

「Loki比我擅長驅除上頭的黑魔法。」

「是嗎？那我可能就幫不上您的忙了，不好意思。」Freyr將今晚為他們準備的房門鑰匙交給了Thor，「我得去看看Freyja，如果想休息，侍女們幫你們安排了房間，她們會帶你們去，如果想逛逛其他地方她們也能帶你們去，那我先告辭。」

看著華納王子遠離的身影，一直位於後方的兩人才站至與神王平行，他們一口同聲的說：「Thor，你為什麼要騙…」

神王捂住兩人的嘴後將他們拉到了陰暗的小巷，窄小的角落要擠下三個精壯的男神顯的特別擁擠，尤其是對於Volstagg，Thor待在最外層，他察看四周都沒有任何華納神祇的時候才開口。

「在信上寫著信任不代表著完全信任。」Thor撫摸著小蛇的腹部，嘶嘶嘶的滿足聲響，「而且Freyja是因為神后之位才被當作棋子，Freyr有可能因此記恨，恨他父親也恨我跟Loki。」

「那還真不可理喻。」

「沒辦法，為了躲避他們的眼線我們只能等到夜晚在行動。」

三神達到共識後便分開行動。

幾日後的華納深夜，海神宮殿的別側牆柱外出現了三抹可疑的身影，Thor披著黑色的斗篷將自己的金髮給掩蓋在裡頭，Hogun及Volstagg則緊追在後。他們翻過陡峭的岩壁、攀爬在寢室外的樹幹上，從這裡願望或多或少能觀看到房內的情景。

Thor伸手將樹下的夥伴一一拉了上來，「調查有什麼結果嗎？」

Hogun蹲在粗壯的枝幹上仰頭看著Thor，「絕大多數的森林有多處土石崩落，動物的遺體也遍佈滿地，像是掌管那一片土地的神已經死了一樣，這麼大規模的神域崩落，Freyr王子不可能沒有察覺到這些異樣。」

「我也差不多，這一百九十幾年送進海神寢室大門外的食物都沒被碰過，他不是神間蒸發不然就是…」Volstagg緊握住自己戰斧，這種深夜探查讓有些神經緊繃，畢竟在場的三人都不是擅長藏身的魔法師。

「死亡。」Thor從斗篷裡拿出小型望遠鏡，原本模糊的視線逐漸的變得清晰，但觀看到的部分卻無任何血跡，嘖了聲，他們必須再找視野更好的位子。

「華納的“水”死了。」這是最重要的一點，「別太靠近水，不然海神會發怒，這是Loki提醒我的話，意思就是叫我觀察水質跟裡頭的生物。」

湖泊裡的魚悠遊的像被棉線操控的木偶；小溪沒了流動，被浸泡在裡頭的岩石長出青綠的苔蘚；連結世界樹的主河川的水質不再清澈，多了一層怪異的黑色雜質。

華納海姆正一步一步邁向死亡，而他的子民卻放任這一切的發生。

再下探一顆樹木，Thor攔下身後的夥伴後自行跳到了氣窗邊，建立在氣窗外的平台短小，以擁有一百八十二公分的Thor來說可是相當的吃力，為了不讓自己摔落地面，Thor只能拉著氣窗外的柵欄當作支撐。

蹲地身子，Thor從腰側的腰包中取出破碎的魔水晶，與窗上附加的魔法產生共鳴，喀嚓，原本被反鎖的落地窗悄悄的打開，遮蔽內部的窗簾順著微風被吹起波浪，裡頭的原貌也因此暴露了出來。

「Heimdallr！」Thor大吼。

那是一片悽慘的景象，紙張散的七零八落，地上滿是碎裂的玻璃及羽絨，離水過久的魚已經成了屍乾，空洞的眼眶代表著死亡多時，海藍色的地毯上佈滿一層濃厚的血液，上頭的精緻繡線吸飽血水泛著詭異的紅光，而倒臥在血泊之中的不是別神…

正式失蹤一百九十八年的Njord以及他手下多名奴僕。

「Heimdallr！？」Thor又大吼了一次，依舊沒神為他們開始彩虹橋，「Heimdallr你聽到了沒有！！」

一片寂靜使他們開始感到驚慌，阿斯嘉德出事了，「Shit！」

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

坐在神王辦公椅上的代理神王打了一個大哈欠，每天都要批改大量的公文使Loki煩躁到了極點，這些原本該要是神王的工作。代理神王撫摸著膝上橘貓的下巴，一邊聽著呼嚕聲一邊抱怨的說：

「臭Thor！丟著文件不批閱就走了！」

黑髮神祇抱怨規抱怨，但還是乖乖地批改完最後一張公文，Loki將它們按照執行日期排列整齊，Thor從不做這個動作，導致有些案子都快到期了他還沒去處理，最後總會被Heimdallr唸個臭頭。

想到這…Heimdallr呢？

Loki捧著一疊要交給他的公文紙來到了大殿堂，他們的守門員不在彩虹橋的話大多會在這裡站崗，左看右看，整個大殿堂除了排班的侍衛外就只剩下兄長留給自己的幾名戰士。

「Fandral，你有看到Heimdallr嗎？」Loki拉了拉比自己高出半顆頭的金髮戰士的披風，還沒變聲的聲線軟棉的飄進對方的耳裡，「我找不到他。」

一轉頭就看見那雙圓圓亮亮的翡翠玉石，這麼可愛的二王子要不是被神王保護的太好，不然很多神都想跟他來場一夜情，其中當然包刮Fandral，但──他還不至於讓自己的好友被帶綠帽。

「Heimdallr？」Fandral將那些太過於健康的思想跑到腦後，他搖搖頭，「這麼一說…我也好幾天沒看見他了。」

Loki開始感覺到一股不安，那股不安就像是Thor當初前往華納海姆時一樣，莫名又毫無頭緒，“難道這是冰霜巨人的野性直覺…”

事後他又去問了Sir、Eir、Gna、Valkyrie…等全金宮的戰士、侍衛、侍女，所得到的答案都指出一件令人畏懼的事實──他們的掌門神祇失蹤了。

他可不像看上女神的Fandral或是肚子餓的Volstagg，Heimdallr不是那種會突然丟下崗位就離開的戰士，Loki為此開始焦急的收集資料。

十天前，也就是Thor前往華納時他到了晚上都還有看見Heimdallr站在彩虹橋前守衛，隔天早上他還叮嚀自己有哪些重要的文件要先處理，“再來呢？”記憶就開始有些模糊，Loki只能隱約的記得自己最後一件見到他是，六天前的清晨。

那天，Loki被自己的下腹痛痛醒，疼痛斷斷續續的持續了很長一段時間，腹部及雙腿都因為肌肉痙攣而無法使力，那種感覺就像是體內的內臟群被迫擠壓、遷移。

當疼痛減緩後，二王子已經流滿整身的冷汗，臉頰也被疼痛激勵出的淚水弄的滿是水痕，照著鏡子，狼狽不堪的模樣都沒腹中傳來的異樣讓神心力交瘁，將雙手覆蓋下腹部再傳送一些神力就能發現──

那裡多了一個能夠孕育生命的生殖腔，女神更喜歡稱那叫做“子宮”。

意識到自己成為一名雙性的二王子懵了一張臉的來到窗邊，他拿起放在一旁的小刀順著頭頂在牆上劃過一撇。Thor和母親從小就喜歡給自己測量身高，每十年一次，九十刀的舊足跡緩慢的攀升，而剛剛那刀卻停留在三十年前上下…

刀子落入軟墊後發出沉悶的聲響，Loki有些哽咽的說不話來，先是沒了精壯的肌肉跟紮實的下盤，現在連快逼近兄長的身高也沒了，多出來的器官在跟自己原有的器官爭奪主權，腹腔悶漲又下體潮濕…

這種苦難擾的他沒對外頭的爭吵聲有多餘的關注，現在回想起來，當時的聲音確實是Heimdallr。

「Odin的鬍子！」

緊握的拳重擊桌面，被淨化完成的獨角藍水晶滾動了幾圈，散發著的微弱氣息代表它還處於“無用階段”。

那是他的失誤所導致的漏洞，自己不應該看著混濁被進化就放鬆警戒，更不應該因為自身的身體變化而忽略爭吵聲。

Heimdallr現在生死未卜，而且，如果沒有他的那把金劍就無法開啟彩虹橋，作為第二把鑰匙的永恆之槍在Thor手上，現在整個阿斯嘉德無神能將他們的神王接回來。

還有一為神祇能幫忙！

一閃而過的想法激勵了二王子，他用力的推開寢室大門、毫無猶豫的往自己以前的寢室狂奔，那是與Thor寢宮有一段距離的宮殿，位於北方比較陰涼的暗處。

Loki重生後，Thor為了讓弟弟認路所以帶他來過幾次，裡頭塞滿了許多只有Loki本人才看見的秘密，從惡作劇的手法到醫療魔法再到不為神知的密道，可說是應有盡有。

“如果有什麼棘手的案件說不定能從裡面找到解答。”Thor對著還喜歡吸手指的小弟弟說著未來會遇見的任何可能性，他不強求重生的弟弟要有什麼強大的攻擊魔法，他只希望他能好好保護自己。

但Loki Odinson從來沒將自己放在第一位過，他的第一位永遠只容得下母親及兄長，至於那個自己重生前就去世的父親，勉勉強強能排進個位數裡，畢竟，如果當初他沒將自己帶離那個坍塌的神殿，他連活下去的機會都沒有。

那怕他只是看上自己能夠操縱遠古冬棺的能力，只是一枚為了拯救阿斯嘉德的棋子。

Loki踏進自己的寢室，可能是因為太久沒神居住所以灰灰暗暗的，於是他拉開了遮住窗戶的深藍色窗簾。陽光日曬，點亮了灰暗的寢室，跟現在的自己不同，什麼東西都擺放的整整齊齊，說好聽話是乾淨俐落，說難聽一點就是過於拘謹，像是這房間並不是自己的一樣。

Thor說過，自從自己死後沒神進來過，因為神后想維持小兒子在世時的樣貌，只有一年一次的魔法清潔，也就是說，Loki現在看到的就是自己曾經“生活過”的痕跡。

床套及棉被被整理的一絲不苟，連一條不該有的皺摺都沒有，Loki懷疑自己是不是每天都睡在地板上；書桌被清理的發光，要不是上頭有書寫留下的筆跡，不然Loki也會認為自己都在地上寫字。

算了，那些都是過去式了，Loki打開書櫃的門，眼球從左至右的慢慢掃過一本又一本被按照書碼排放的書籍。

「密道…密道…密道…」翻找著書櫃、口中不自主的唸出心中想找的機密筆記本，但是書架上除了各國語言的藏書，就只剩下一些惡作劇的事跡記錄以及自製的魔藥比例配方，沒有什麼密道記錄。

Loki不死心的翻找其他地方，像是桌子抽屜、床底上下、床墊下、書櫃後方的縫隙，他甚至連浴室都流理台下方都翻了便，但沒有就是沒有，小王子累癱的倒在窄小的單人床上喘氣，還在心中抱怨以前的自己。

“這麼小的床怎麼可能睡的好！沒天天滾到地上才奇怪呢！”

“滾到地上？”腦袋一片空白的在床上滾呀滾，一種熟悉的身體感覺突然襲來，他跌下了床、痛了一整條左臂，「啊嘶…Odin的鬍子…我為什麼這麼自虐…？」

睜開雙眼，小王子注意到了書櫃下層有個疑是暗道的小縫隙，Loki將書櫃移開後再用附有神力的指尖觸碰那面木製隔板，隔板收到密碼後化成綠色的魔力例子，鮮露出它的隱藏之物，「什麼跟什麼啊？」

那是上頭寫著“維也納第六集”這種毫無邏輯像是漫畫或是小說標題的筆記本，但這是最後的希望，Loki只能不抱希望的將它翻開，映照在眼前的盡是一片白紙。

在這種緊要時刻卻不停碰壁，重生的小王子氣得差點用魔法將自己一手收集來的情報轟成屑抹。

筆記本感受到主神的魔力後漸漸地浮出內文字，優美的筆跡遷出的字母拼成一句一句舊式梵文，還搭配著有些抽象的地圖，第一次接觸古文的Loki瞇起雙眼，開始認真的解讀。

挖下書架上的梵文辭典，那跟維也納六集一樣在碰上自己的魔力後會改變裡頭記載的事物，現在梵文會被舊式梵文取代，Loki必須先將整本辭典的新舊對應背進腦海中才能讀懂記事本所記載的密道位置。

「西方的…海洋…」Loki煩躁的抓著頭，這對他來說其實並不困難，只是時間壓迫使他喘不過氣，如果Heimdallr死了Thor會怎麼看待自己？

一想到這，他更煩躁不安。

一天過去，用腦過渡的小王子昏睡在自己舊寢室裡，尋找他一整天的Eir看見精疲力盡的小王子後驚慌的將他抱進了診療室。有些神力缺乏症的Loki開始泛起藍色的皮膚，成了半個冰霜巨人。

嘆了口氣，Eir從醫療冰櫃中取出一罐紅色的液體，那是複製火神細胞後從中取出的血液，是治療Loki魔力缺乏症的良藥。

「咳咳咳！…咳！」被血液嗆到氣管，Loki難受的狂咳嗽還吐出些許液體，鮮紅色的液體垂掛在二王子白皙的嘴角邊，讓他看起來像是米德嘉爾特中古流傳的世界傳說。

「Loki殿下請你不要毫無節制的使用神力，那是會害死您的。」Eir遞了一杯茶水給了Loki，她坐在床邊翻閱那兩本受魔力防護的書籍，「如果您想知道舊式梵文，那可以去找智者的頭顱。」

「智者的頭顱？」那是什麼？聽起來真噁心，Loki隱藏住自己的真心話，現在最要緊的不是那東西噁不噁心，而是他能不能幫助自己找到Thor還有找出Heimdallr，「他在哪裡？」

Eir打開翠綠的淡色窗簾，指著東方遠端茂密的森林：

「他就在與約頓海姆交界處的靈木上。」

鄰近約頓海姆的邊境刮著強風，坐在馬匹背上的小王子忍不住的打了一個噴嚏，再用加厚的披風把自己裹著紮紮實實，「哈啾！」

看來效果並不甚佳。

眼神被凍僵的Loki看著四下無人，果斷解除了那層偽裝用的外衣。

附有禦寒及保暖功能的冰藍色皮膚吞噬了火神看習慣的白皮膚，不到十公分的短小犄角像芽苗似的慢慢生長在額頭兩側，額頭及下巴的皮膚表層浮出奇異的淡藍色紋路，赤紅色的眼眸像是兔寶寶一樣眨了眨，緩和了被強風風乾的虹膜。

包裹住自己的暖意讓Loki吸了吸鼻子，明知道這是自己的魔力卻還是讓他想起了母親。

有一次，Loki為了抓通往Mimir之泉的支流裡才有的鮭魚，不甚跌進了湍急的支流，被Valkyrie打撈上岸已經是三個時辰之後，被救上岸的小王子高燒不退，Frigg只能用自己的神力將可憐的兒子包裹起來、替他保溫。

那時的溫暖就跟現在有些相似。

「我好想妳…母親。」Loki流露出失落的淺笑，但只維持了半刻鐘，他甩甩頭，突然想起被自己強牽出來的灰色馬匹是閃電擊倒樹叢生火後的產物，「Sleipnir，你冷不冷？」

Sleipnir一聽，不停踩踏的小碎步還小聲的鳴啼，原本被陽光曝曬的毛皮被狂風吹的毫無暖意，只剩永無止境的冰冷，他冷死了，「就算是神駒也抵擋不了寒風是嗎？」

Loki將墨綠的厚披風披在Sleipnir的脖子上，拍拍他的前右胸意指他繼續前進，「你乖，回去給你吃最上等的牧草跟胡蘿蔔。」

越往林子伸出就越寒冷，Loki最終不得已只能將Sleipnir暫時安置在洞穴避風寒，自己繼續前往目的地。

深山雜草叢生，銳利的草葉割破了Loki的皮褲，在藍色的皮膚上留下一道一道的淺紅色刮痕，指腹也被堅硬的樹皮磨到多處破皮，看來沒有長期暴露在暴風雪裡的藍皮膚仍像新生兒一樣稚嫩。

費盡千辛萬苦終於找到了那顆散發光芒的靈樹，但被束縛在上頭的“物種”是否就是Eir口中說的“智者的頭顱”？Loki為此懵神了數十秒。

阿斯嘉德的小王子一開始以為那會是什麼血腥、被斬首的人頭，然後被粗暴的用麻繩捆掛在樹幹上，顯然事實並非如此，並沒有Loki所想像的那麼粗暴、野蠻又血腥。

「你是智者的頭顱嗎？」看著眼前這位消瘦的神祇，他兩頰凹陷只剩下脖頸以上的部位露在外頭，其餘的全被從樹底串爬上來的藤蔓緊緊包覆在其中。

這比倒掛在樹上日曬或是死刑都還來的痛苦。

久違沒接受到神說話的音頻，老智者在Loki又詢問一下同樣的問題後才做出回應，他緩緩地將歪斜的頭轉正，渾白的眼珠子頂著身下的藍色怪物，「我是Mimir，也有神稱我為智者的頭顱。」

「Mimir是智慧的象徵，Odin為了獲得全知全能的智慧復出了右眼。」Loki看著智者混濁的雙眼，平靜的語氣如同自己以及做好付出任何代價的準備。

「來了一個跟Odin一樣狂妄自大的小子。」Mimir討厭為了智慧而害自己不老不死的Odin Brson，同樣厭惡與他擁有相同目的的物種，身下的侏儒巨人為了權力，想藉由聰慧來提神自己的地位任誰都想像的出來。

「我要你的慣用手，小子。」

小王子搓揉著自己的手臂，只是想要知道舊式梵文沒想到必須少一條慣用手，Loki在心中為自己的手哀悼，並希望Thor別因此嫌棄自己。

再經過一分鐘後，小冰霜巨人舉起自己的右手說：

「手給你，但你除了要教我舊式梵文以外還要告訴我阿斯嘉德的守門神祇是否還活著。」

「你要我當教書的老師？」Mimir聽完Loki的願望後癡狂的爆笑了起來，如果他還有雙手，他一定會用雙手捂著發疼的肚子跪在地上笑到抽蓄，「哈哈哈哈！你是個比Odin還傻的傻子！」

“被笑了…”Loki羞紅了一張冰藍色的小臉，他蹲在樹前將自己的臉邁進雙腿之間，「你到底教不教我！我需要在最短的時間那看懂自己寫得梵文密語！」

「自己寫得？小子，你傻到連自己寫得東西都看不懂了是嗎？」Mimir憋笑的模樣讓Loki整個火氣直直攀升，管他是神泉的掌管者還是世界最聰慧的神祇，火神現在只想扁他。

「我也不願意啊！誰叫我死了！」

大滴大滴的眼淚從腥紅色的眼眶中滴落，如果自己當時沒有死，那麼自己就有足夠的能力能保護母親，母親也就不會被刺殺；自己沒有理由撲殺暗黑精靈，也就不會受到詛咒成雙性，說不定幾百年前就已經跟Thor結完婚，正幸福的度日，而不是像現在這樣分隔兩地需要密道才能相會。

除了委屈以外全是自責。

發現自己笑的太過火的Mimir輕咳了聲，他也不是什麼喜歡到處跟別神要身體器官的變態，當初索要Odin的右眼不過是為了報復，報復他將自己束縛在這棵靈木上。

「小子，你說你想知道舊式梵文是吧？」看著縮成小藍球的冰霜巨人點了點頭，他操控靈木的樹枝將它伸長到Loki的面前，「吃下靈木的葉子，它能帶給你全九界語文的知識。」

「代價呢？」小王子可憐巴巴的抬起頭，他摘下一片大小適中的綠葉後將其捧在手中，這得來的知識量遠比當初自己索要的還要廣泛，在未知代價前可不能輕易嚥下。

「代價是──」

小王子答應Mimir後將手中的葉子咬進嘴裡，苦辣酸澀，四種強烈的辛香料味串滿鼻腔，嘔吐感襲來，Loki只能用雙手捂住嘴唇、一鼓作氣的將葉泥吞進腹中。

「咳咳咳咳！」

嘴角垂下多餘的汁液，Loki鐵青著面容翻閱著那本皮質的筆記本，“阿斯嘉德是世界樹的中心，東方森林的邊境有棵愛嘲諷神的神面樹，他的身後有面棘刺樹叢，穿過它便能到達約頓海姆的廢棄神殿。”

真的看懂了？原本還半信半疑的，沒想到是真的，「我會讓你重獲自由，但在這之前，你能否告訴我Heimdallr是否還活著？」

「他還活著，只是暫時無法回去阿斯嘉德，好了，快送我上路。」Mimir瞇起雙眼，並在前往冥界前的最後一刻給了Loki一個忠告：

「小心你心中的所愛之人，Loki Odinson。」

小王子結束自己的任務後快速奔回安置Sleipnir的洞窟，當他解開洞口的防護後發現裡面多了一隻神王用的黑色渡鴉，牠的腳還綁著一封信件。急忙的將信拆開，白底黑字敘述著神王的回歸，以及他正氣憤地再宮中尋找自己。

“怎麼可能？！”

Loki跳上馬鞍、駕著八腳馬返回阿斯嘉德，且一路上都不解為什麼Thor能在沒有彩虹橋跟不知道密道的情況下回到阿斯嘉德，但還沒讓他想出個所以然，Loki就已經回到了金宮。

一下馬就被侍衛帶進了大殿堂，四周八方圍滿了神群，這讓站在中央的小王子想起在亞爾夫海姆時的不好回憶，「你怎麼回來的，哥哥？」

「我怎麼回來的？」神王站在王座前俯視著自己的弟弟，口氣滿是責備嚇得全場神祇直冒冷汗，因為雷神以及很久很久沒對二王子發這麼大的脾氣過了，「你自己心裡最清楚了，詭計之神。」

「什麼？！」Loki睜大眼睛，聽聽他都叫了自己什麼，Thor會叫自己小騙子，鬼靈精，但從沒叫過自己詭計之神，因為他覺得“詭計”這個詞不好聽。

起了疑心的小王子開始尋找與兄長一起出外的另外兩位戰士，但都沒看見他們的身影，「Hogun跟Volstagg呢？」

「他們死了。」神王面色凝重的說著，「他們為了救我，他們是被你害死的Loki Laufeyson。」

聽見冰霜巨人的前首領Laufey，眾神開始議論紛紛的看著早已變回雪白肌膚的二王子，站在最後頭的Eir不解的想出面反駁卻被身後的某個黑影捂住的嘴，還被強制帶離的大殿堂。

不知何時，神王已經走向懵神的Loki面前，他抓起了弟弟的手臂將覆蓋在上頭的軟甲捏了個粉碎，浮現在眾神眼裡的不是白皙的皮膚，而是詭異的冰藍色。

被迫暴露真身的火神憤怒的甩開對方牽著自己的手臂，並狼狽的跌坐在地上，他連半句話都說不出口，看起來無助至極。

「我們阿斯嘉德可能容得下一個敵國質子，但可容不下一個一心想害死眾神的邪神。」神王看著小王子被逼出的淚花，沒一點揪心也沒一點後悔，反而覺得性欲大增，這是他的囊中物，他要火神對自己族人做出的事情付出代價。

「你要趕我出去？」Loki淚水汪汪的看著兄長，有些結巴的開口：「我們的婚禮呢？是你坐在王位上宣布要跟我結婚的…」

原本最反對兩人的長神跳出來咒罵，雖然不知道中途發生了什麼，但這是個好機會，神后必須是其他女神，別國女神有疑慮，阿斯嘉德也有許多忠心與神王的女戰神及女武神，神后的位子可輪不到一位巨人族站腳。

“滾出去！阿斯嘉德可容不下你這怪物！”

長神們奮力的罵著他們的小王子，其餘的神祇卻口口緊閉不敢發生，只是用餘光看著坐在地上已經哽咽到剎氣的王子。

「行了。」神王一下令，長神必然自動停止謾罵，他蹲下身、拍了拍“弟弟”軟彈軟彈的臉頰，「你可要好好的感謝華納國王，你害死了他的兒子，讓他的女兒成了廢物，他還願意娶你為妻，而為了擺脫你和我們兩國的和平協議，」神王停頓了幾秒，「我答應了。」

「不！」Loki大吼，卻被前來的侍衛壓下了身子，銬上封魔用的手環，「將他拖進大牢，兩個時辰後就送他去華納海姆。」

憤怒的火神燃起了殺神之意，就在他想用蠻力將這個煩神又醜陋的東西破壞掉時，在眾神圈中響起了希望之火。

「不！你不能這麼做！」

循著聲音，眾神找到了那道聲音的主人，他是個剛進侍衛組裡的無名侍衛，沒比Loki大上幾歲，是個剛成年的小神祇，而他手裡正抱著不斷對著神王哈氣的…神王的守護靈。

但誰會注意到那隻炸毛的小橘貓，他們早已被侍衛不忠心的話語給嚇傻了腦子，突然，另一位侍女也抓緊著棉被、膽怯的低吼，「沒…沒錯！你沒資格驅趕殿下。」

「他才不是什麼殿下，他只是惡劣的冰霜巨人！」長神吼叫著，就算他們發現了異樣也要將Loki丟出阿斯嘉德，哪怕他是個好孩子，但他不能做神后。

「難道沒神發現嗎？他才不是陛下，陛下才不會…」

一瞬間，原本還想反駁的小侍衛被風壓吹倒在地，所信被其他神祇接住才沒摔在地上，他捧在手中的小貓快速的奔向雙手自由的火神，並在他的魔法下化為原樣──

一隻擁有藍色眼眸的金黃雄獅，牠壓低著前身，護在主神的身前，並對著神王及長神們低吼，被魄力超群的獅吼一震，殿堂的兩處天花板落下細碎的石磨碎屑，眾神才抬起頭看見兩個衝破天際的坑洞。

一個焦黑成灰；一個逐漸恢復，並帶了點綠光，小王子救了差點被毀屍滅跡的小侍衛一目了然。對於神王的反常，長神們終於願意面對事實，面對眼前的Thor Odinson並不是他們的神王的事實。

「你給我乖乖地躺著，別礙我的…」

鏘、鏘、鏘，武器敲擊地面的聲響傳遍整個大殿堂，披著Thor外皮的外族異樣的轉身，他看見了那個應該還要被鎖在華納海姆的金髮神祇，“怎麼可能！”

「你滿臉寫著怎麼可能。」用單手環抱獅頭的火神笑而憤怒，被憤怒打亂的神力也使他漸漸恢復巨人樣貌，腥紅色的眼神足以殺了眼前的冒牌貨。

恍然大悟的眾神捂起嘴，沒發現原本駕著二王子身子的兩神也脫下了頭盔，那正是被冒牌貨咒死的Hogun及Volstagg，他們護著準神后大吼：「那才是我們的陛下！」

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此章有對Loki的性暴力描寫，無法接受者誤入!!

“陛下。”

身在華納海姆的Thor聽見了Heimdallr的聲聽，他大吼著：「Heimdallr你在哪！快送我們回去！華納海姆出事了！」

“陛下，我現在恐怕不能接您回來。”Heimdallr躲在阿斯嘉德偏僻的森林中養傷，他被敵人捅穿了腹部，大量失血使他一時之間陷入假死，但也因此逃過真正的死劫，“阿斯嘉德遭人入侵了。”

「Loki！Loki呢？」

“殿下最近總是心神不寧，時常捧著下腹部，不過他現在暫時還沒事。”

「什麼意思？」Thor決定離開窗直接去找Freyr，身後的兩人也一併快速的跟上，先是發現海神時於宮中，再來是阿斯嘉德遭人入侵，他留給Loki的防守絕不鬆散，除非有內賊。

“弄傷我的人假扮成了你，還知道了Loki的秘密，你知道這代表什麼。”

「那個人想破壞我們倆神之間的關係！」Thor壓抑著怒火，他秉持著這裡不是阿斯嘉德不能破壞任何東西的心思小心做事，卻被Heimdallr的一句話給剪斷了理智。

他說：“他還想讓被詛咒纏身的殿下懷上孩子。”

最後，Freyr不是被敲門聲吵醒，而是被宮殿石柱崩落的聲響給嚇醒的。

「我請華納海姆的王子殿下幫我找到了密道，再送我的夥伴回來保護Loki。」Thor漫步走向與自己長得九成相似的入侵者，只有當時位於華納的Hogun及Volstagg才會知道Thor剪去了自己最寶貝的長頭髮。

就為了跟這名冒牌貨區分開來。

Loki、Thor、入侵者，三人保持一定的距離，任誰都不敢先行動作，中途被Thor擄走的Eir找來Gna、Hlin以及其他從前同樣身為Frigg的侍女們，她們聽從神王的囑咐疏散被當成神質的眾神。

他們知道，被阿薩神團團包圍的火神無法認真動真格，他就是這麼一個善良又貼心的孩子。

看著自己盡心安排的神質一一減少，入侵者表現得一點也不驚慌，他反而開始像是發條壞掉的鬼娃一樣發笑，接下來的畫面將會成為Thor百年間的陰影惡夢。

神王原本精緻的五官像是加熱過後的蠟燭向下變形滑動，看著自己的臉被熱氣腐蝕至融化，Thor一股噁心感湧上咽喉。

「啊啊啊啊！！」從疏散的神群傳來女神淒厲的尖叫，原本與她牽手結伴的女神也開始融化，散發出噁心的惡臭，總數加起來，藏匿在神群中得敵人也多大十五、二十人。

為了阻止異變的同族人，原本能逃離這一切戰場的侍衛都留了下來、與之對抗，整個場面混亂到了百分滿點，各處都傳來金屬碰撞的爭鬥聲響。

“什麼時候混進來的？！”Loki看著眼前發生的一切滿是自責，他以為自己能處理好這一切，但顯然阿斯嘉德現場的混亂全來自自己的疏忽。

「別亂想那些有的沒的，Loki！」Thor大吼，他最終還是先發制人的衝向露出真面目的入侵者，但那也不是本尊，只是披著海神皮囊的暗黑蛆蟲，「告訴我！你對我的族人做了什麼！」

Thor用永恆之槍劈向敵人，對方即時的拿出小刀護住自己的頸部，海神皮囊下的暗黑精靈邪惡的笑，他抬起頭說：「我只是操控了海神，順便操控曾經與他有過一夜情的神祇罷了，啊！對了你們可別了順手就殺了她們，她們可都還活著。」

「你殺了他！」Thor大吼，他收回武器又快速的突刺，將他慢慢地逼近弟弟的攻擊範圍，「就是現在！」

Loki投擲出自己濃縮過後的魔法彈，那威力足以摧毀整個彩虹橋的傳輸系統，一道紫色的光線，火神的魔法竟然成了敵方武器的養分。

一顆完整的紫色水晶出現在暗黑精靈的手裡，紫魔晶能吸收一切任何魔法相關的攻擊並轉為自身的能量來源，這可說是身為九界第一魔法的Loki的剋星。

「說我殺了他可還真難聽，將身體交給我的神可是他自己，是被騙的神的錯。」下一波紫色的魔法光束掃向了Thor，逼得Thor只能往後跳開幾步，甩開礙事的神王後，他一個轉身伸手想要抓住火神的手，卻因為另一個礙事者而失敗。

金色的獅子領先一步的咬住Loki的後衣領，將他帶離的危險範圍。

「所以那顆紫水晶才對你起反映?」不對，被Thor帶走的破碎水晶並不是真的，那只是包覆黑魔法、緩緩對其他神祇下咒，再騙他們前往華納海姆的障眼法。

“我們之前到底為什麼要那麼堅持殺一個只剩半條命的暗黑精靈…？”

因為母親？不對，當時他們已經將殺害母親的Malekith給殺了，那難道是因為維蘭瑟或是Freyja？維蘭瑟跟Freyja不過是個異國公主，Thor根本沒義務要保護他們，甚至是不在乎她們的死活。

“難道是為了我…”

用不了魔法的Loki只能抽出擺放在腰間的兩把匕首，為了預防像現在這種情形發生，Loki要求自己就算在不上手，也要會俐落的耍弄幾把冷兵器。

一刀落空就有突刺接上，Loki壓低身子將敵人扳倒在地，暗黑精靈捧在手中的紫水晶因此掉落地面，看準時機，Loki發動一擊魔法彈將敵人擊向牆壁，Thor接著用用永恆之槍貫穿了對方的右肩。

兩兄弟合作無間的順暢路線將對方逼近死胡同，就以為要刺殺成功時，身後傳來Fandral的驚吼：「小心！」

從遠方飛來的魔法擊中了Thor的左手臂，整條手臂被魔法灼傷的血肉模糊，神王倒在地上痛苦的呻吟，Loki下意思的轉頭看向魔法傳來的方向，站在那的是，雙眼毫無生氣的Freyja。

下一波攻擊對準了自己，卻被Thor的守護靈擋了下來，牠低吼的衝向被操控的華納公主，卻也讓Loki的身邊多出了露洞，「我終於抓到你了，小公主。」

照例來說，擁有不潔思想的種族只要一碰觸Loki，那他就會被神王的護法咒灼傷，但由於紫水晶的魔力增幅，讓對方能夠將小王子的手臂抓的死緊，「我說過了，我會讓你成為我的階下囚。」

海神的樣貌被退去，Loki面對的不是藥師Tyrion，而是應該要被自己殺死的暗黑精靈首領──Malekith。

「你的表情就好像再說不可能，小公主。」Malekith那張半藍半黑的面容笑的得以，另一隻手抓著對方圓肉的臉頰晃呀晃，「我有無數個分身，你殺死的那個不過是個替身。」

Malekith抓過火神的雙手重新給他套上限魔的裝置，他吹了聲口哨，那些被泥偶操控的阿薩神祇各個像脫線一般的倒在地上，連同Freyja，「既然抓到你的神后了，那麼那些難用的棋子就還給你了，神王陛下。」

「站住…」Thor倒在地上吃力的出聲，Freyja也是屬一屬二厲害的戰神，在毫無防備的情況下吃下她凝聚多時的魔力加農砲，就連肌肉紮實穩固的Thor也不堪負荷，「Loki…快用啊！」

二王子滿懷歉意的遙了遙頭，他身上已經沒有Thor叫自己使用的自保法器，被鎖住魔力的火神只能依靠蠻力將手銬搬開，卻絲毫沒有動靜。

Malekith扯過小王子的雙手，讓他跌倒在地，看著殺害自己全族的世界小霸王如此狼狽，他興奮的笑說：

「白白費功夫了，小公主，它縮的是你冰霜巨人的魔力，沒了它，你不過像個米德嘉爾特的人類，一點威脅都沒有。」

「喔？是嗎？那可不一定。」Loki輕輕的揚起嘴角，他嘟起嘴吹了聲口哨，聽見指示的獅王豎起耳朵、放下爪下的獵物奔回主神的，Thor丟下永恆之槍想將Loki拉回自己的身邊。

即將被夾攻的Malekith發動了魔法，他在帶著火神消失的前三秒畫傷了神王的右眉毛，在消失的前一秒被神王的守護靈咬下的右臂，伴隨著慘烈的哀嚎，敵人與阿斯嘉德的小王子消失在Thor及眾神面前。

神王伸出的那隻手，最終什麼都沒有抓到。

被擄走的小王子被丟進一張全黑的大床上，少了一條手臂的Malekith沒有馬上執行自己的計劃而是先止血療傷，在這其他，Loki迅速的環看四周，希望能找到什麼能夠逃走的窗口。

但，這件漆黑的寢室除了剛才被開的大門以外就只剩下一個極高的緊密氣窗，毫無漏洞可言。

Loki再次用力扯動手環，希望對方說的一切都是虛張聲勢，但依舊毫無壞損的小手環證明那不是他隨口說說的假話。

「躺好，別亂動！」包紮好手臂的Malekith不耐煩的將階下囚壓制在身下，少了一條手臂就是不方便，他吹了一聲口哨，一個完整的自我分身從牆面慢慢的被塑造成行。

Malekith讓分身壓制火神的雙肩，自己則用膝蓋壓制他到處踢毽的下肢，再用左手的指腹重壓他的小腹，「我原本想速戰速決，讓你懷上我的種，成為我族的母床，但是我改變主意了。」

「我要先好好的折磨你，再讓你成為我的配種母蛇。」Malekith話一脫口，便退去了小王子的下褲。

「我殺了你！」

Loki嘶吼的掙扎，看著身下反應如此之大的小母蛇，Malekith輕蔑的嘲笑，「第一次？我還以為淫亂的冰霜巨人忍不了兩百年，早被Thor Odinson吃乾抹淨了，沒想到竟然還是第一次？」

「閉上你的嘴！」他的兄長連自己的身體發生異變都不知道，又怎麼會上了自己未成年的弟弟，他們就連互相幫助的次數都能用十指數出，「你這個被自己母親賣掉的次等貨。」

「你這個臭小子！」Malekith掐緊了Loki的脖子，失去呼吸的權利使Loki開始咳起嗽來，眼角也液出痛苦的生理淚水，「被親身父親拋棄的你又有什麼資格？你連次等貨都不是！」

火氣上頭的暗黑精靈將十指尖銳的指尖掐進火神白皙又粉嫩的小腹裡，肌肉被撕裂的痛楚讓Loki無法隱忍的放聲尖叫，這在Malekith耳裡可說是最動聽的樂章。

「我有個正適合你這階下囚的小玩具。」看著對上手上的綠色種子，Loki的神情瞬間變色，那是華納海姆特有的藤蔓，它能夠隨著施術者的思考和指令而動作的聰慧植物，也有神將它用在性愛上。

「我會讓它避開你的處女，把你折騰到欲死欲仙，等到你的神王前來營救你的瞬間捅破它，一想到Thor Odinson那副絕望的神情，我巴不得他現在就來救你。」

Malekith愉悅的詠唱咒語，濃縮成種子大小的藤蔓漸漸脹大、恢復成原本的壯大，它們聽從施術者的指示將觸手攀爬上Loki腳裸，將他整個神高掛在空中。

從未被碰觸過的新生女穴被細長的觸手左右搬開，外露的粉嫩女陰小口的吐著空氣，直到被三四根細長的觸手捅進才開始難受的大力收縮。

“好噁心…”Loki含淚的咬著唇，他大力的收緊腹腔，不想讓自己有多餘的性快感，但重沒做過性事的Loki還是敗下了陣，他想逃離這株開始不斷分泌催情黏液的植物魔掌。

而Malekith找著張椅子坐下，好修復右手臂的撕裂傷，順便愉悅的觀看著火神坦露在自己面前的可口蜜穴，「真不錯，果然比起什麼輔佐，你更適合做這種取悅於神的工作。」

「閉上你的嘴，沒神當你是啞巴！」

「真是一隻活力充沛的母蛇。」Malekith彈了個響指，指示觸手繼續在獵物乾澀的穴口裡注入黏稠。

被黏液塗滿的小穴發脹發燙，乳白色的愛液濃稠的慢慢溢出，細小的觸手在內壁不停的刮搔凸起的前列腺，在火神的陰莖足見甦醒後在用更細的觸手插入馬眼，深達膀胱。

「啊！！」那個不該被探入的器官被惡狠狠的打開，為了不讓尿液溢出壞了主人的性致，觸手在進入膀胱的瞬間將根部漲大成圓球，達到巔峰的尿意讓Loki想釋放卻又什麼都做不了。

這根本不是在做愛，只是惡劣性質的激起性欲又不給與快感，Loki被逼瘋的扭動身體，但這只換來觸手藤蔓更紮實的捆綁。在Malekith的指示下，觸手將獵物捆好、帶到了主人的面前。

暗黑精靈看著那個美中不足的雌雄器官，他伸手捏住那兩顆因充血而微微發硬的軟蛋，Loki感受到一股惡意反射性的將雙腿密合夾緊，卻被藤蔓更無情的大力搬開到比上一刻還大的角度。

「這竟然沒消失？」暗黑精靈把玩著手中的軟蛋，雖然這手感是挺好的，但他可不想讓自己的母床擁有繁殖能力，「將來只會成為母床的你應該不需要這多餘的器官，我就好精靈做到底，替你拿掉這東西。」

Loki還來不及說“不”，下體一陣劇痛襲來，每條神經像是被雷電刺激一樣不動抽蓄，兩條觸手趁著這個機會突破了獵物的頸口，將催情的濃精注滿那小小的生殖腔，多餘液體與Loki的愛液混合被流出體外，染的漆黑的地板滿是白濁點點。

原本還想拉著火神的頭讓他看看自己沒了繁殖功能的下體，但他竟然在剛剛的刺激下昏睡了過去，性致全無的Malekith將馬上就玩壞的破布偶丟給了觸手，自己離開了關押階下囚的小黑屋。

失去命令的觸手們一一的將深埋在獵物體內的分支抽出，獲得解放的膀胱將尿液全數排出，其中沾染著一些白濁及血絲，昏睡的Loki並無法察覺到放鬆的肌肉及膀胱，因為他正被自己鎖在淒厲審問的夢魘裡。

「陛下！？請您別亂來！難道您想廢了您的左手嗎？」Eir急急忙忙的將準備起身的神王壓回病床裡，現在的Thor虛弱到連一名柔弱的女醫都能輕易壓制他。

「Loki被抓了啊！被那個混帳東西抓走了，妳要我怎麼有閒情逸致躺在床上療傷！」

“啪！”熱騰騰的巴掌賞在神王的左臉頰上，力道之大到連Thor的頭也跟著偏向了一邊，Thor沈著臉的慢慢將視線移回前方，這輩子他還沒打過巴掌，連Odin跟Frigg都沒打過大王子，現在又是誰提起了這個膽子去賞他這麼一個大巴掌？

「冷靜點了沒？」穿上全白戰袍的Valkyrie站在Thor面前，她的手裡緊握著一瓶一千公升的大酒瓶，裡面卻連一滴酒都不剩，她才剛剛喝完戰敗的悶酒，「看你這幅蠢樣子，到底是去救他，還是被殺，你自己想清楚。」

「去救他再殺了他。」Thor面不改色的秒答了女武神，看來他的頭腦還是清楚的，只是被怒火吞噬了理智。

「那你會需要這個。」Valkyrie將一條血淋淋的手臂丟在他的大腿上，那是從Thor的守護靈口中取出來的暗黑精靈王的手臂，「魔力增幅的Malekith只能用特製的武器才殺的死，你需要一把新武器。」

永恆之槍傷的了對方卻殺不死，老實說Thor並不明白到底是為什麼，Odin手持者岡格尼爾就統治了整個九界，照例來說它應該要能斬殺九界裡的任何物種。

“到底是缺少了什麼？”

Thor將受傷的左臂包紮好後重整了四支隊伍，第一支以Hogun領頭前往華納海姆，他們要將Freyja遣送回去；第二支是以薩迦為首的幾名女巫，她們負責找出二王子的所在位置並通知以Valkyrie為首的第三支前往埋伏。

最後，是以Thor為首的第四支，他們必須帶著Malekith的手臂前往矮人星球尼達維，他們要去鍛造一把能夠殺死Malekith的武器。

「陛下，這個您帶上吧。」Eir將裝有小王子血液的瓶子綁上紅繩再交給神王，「Loki殿下才剛恢復了點神力就發生了這種事，我怕他會…」

「我知道了，謝謝妳，我會帶他回來的。」

「陛下。」Thor聽到了熟悉的嗓音後轉過頭，身負重傷的Heimdallr就站在他身後，他舉起手中的金劍、張開雙臂與劍柄成行完美的垂直，「這次我無法與您隨行，但還請讓我為您帶路。」

Thor拍了下Heimdallr的肩，帶領著自己的部隊前往彩虹橋的底端準備前往尼達維。

過去，矮人居住在尼德威阿爾，那顆星球有個分解界，一半是矮人的住所，另一半便是暗黑精靈的領頭，雙方為了領土與資源爭執了上千萬年，直到Odin騎著另一匹白色神駒才鎮壓這場鬥爭。

從此之後，暗黑精靈更加厭惡阿薩神族，矮人則分裂成兩半，一半不想服從與眾神之父的矮人繼續生活在尼德威阿爾，另一半想得到保護的矮人與Odin簽下合約後飛往一顆無生物的星球，那便是現在的尼達維。

「伊特里！」Thor越過滿地的金屬模具，再穿過幾名其實一點都不矮小的矮人族，他看見了自己要找的矮人正拿著巨大的鐵鎚敲打剛燒製成通紅的鐵塊，「伊特里，我我需要你當我造把武器，現在就要。」

「神王大人。」矮人王接過神王遞上前的勒脖，再看看廢了一條手臂的Thor，可想而知他剛經歷過什麼，「我想你不只需要一把全新的武器。」

伊特里將手中的鐵塊重新丟回火焰炎烤，燒製通紅後在取出敲打，矮人製作的每把武器都會經過嚴密的雕琢，隨隨便便的敲打是無法完成一件完美無瑕的作品的。

但這也讓Thor等的火燒屁股，Loki被封了魔力還帶著異變的身體被綁走，他沒這麼多時間暇耗。

「聽過梅金吉奧德嗎？神王陛下。」伊特里將手中敲打至圓形的鐵片，經過長期間鍛造塑型的鐵泛著金色的光著，就連與它有段距離的戰神Tyr都感受到了它獨特的魔力。

「那是我父親的力量腰帶…難道…」越仔細觀看那片鐵片，越發現它長得跟父親的力量腰帶有幾分相似，「你重新打造了梅金吉奧德？為什麼？我記得你們矮人不製造兩樣相同的武器。」

「大約兩百年前，一個比你矮小的黑髮神祇來拜託我的，」伊特里將打造完成的鐵片放置模具之中，準備灌入黑髮小神祇帶來的濃縮魔力，他一邊工作一邊說：

「我原本想拒絕他，但他說這是要給神王你的結婚禮物，真不知道為什麼要送這麼大又粗曠的武器當禮物？他像是讀懂我臉部表情一樣，拿了這球體給我，說把裡面的東西加進去就會變好看了，我存著好奇心就想看看用鐵和模具打造出來的武器能變得多好看，於是就做了第二個力量腰帶。」

Thor的雙眼緊頂著矮人手中的小玻璃球，那是他們一起去亞爾夫海姆時買的小水晶，一直攜帶在身上就能儲存魔力，能當作緊急救援的法器，原來它在這裡，所以當時Loki才會滿臉歉意。

自己的弟弟從不會乖乖聽自己的話，好好保護自己，應該對此感到憤怒的Thor滴下一滴自責的淚花，他想他的夥伴、他的弟弟、他的神后…

他的Loki。

「好了，接下來可很危險，你們最後站遠一點。」伊特里支開Thor後將小水晶投入模具再放入從新炎燒至通紅的半成品鐵片，只要在經過最後一次的熱壓濃縮，擁有增強兩倍神力的梅金吉奧德就大功告成。

“轟！”

模具在巨大的震動下炸裂開來，細小的殘骸散落在伊特里腳邊，碎裂的模具中央被代表火神的綠色濃煙所覆蓋，因此無法得知這是成功亦或者失敗。

矮人們看著散成砂屑的模具，以後就算他們想，他們也無法在製作出力量腰帶了，直到煙霧慢慢消去，他們才會發現，火神的惡作劇是讓醜陋的腰帶變身成精緻的蛇型婚戒。

“這可是能增強三倍神力的特製戒指喔～”

Thor好像在空氣中聽見了弟弟甜膩的笑聲。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

攀爬在細白肉體上的藤蔓植物突然嚴重的抽蓄禁臠，最後在一聲巨力的扭動後脫離了獵物，像隻慘敗的追殺者一樣逃回了主人身邊。

看著原本蓬勃脹大的藤蔓縮成迷你小植物的留出門縫底下，被扔進床心的光裸少年勾起嘴角，露出一副邪魅又狡譎的笑容，但在看看自己手上的桎梏，他又垮下了臉。

Thor拿到了戒指，那麼他們就不可能會輸，Loki清楚的知道戰爭最後的結果，但他可不會讓自己成為神王的弱點，神質？別開玩笑了，不過是個沒用武之地的手環，用點偏激的手段就不信無法破壞它。

Loki赤紅面耳的看著自己被黏液沾滿的下體，少了男性繁殖器官的蜜穴被玩弄的一張一翕吐出各種黏液，小王子沒時間對自己的變化而感到難過，他必須再對方趕來前逃離黑屋。

小心翼翼的摳挖了一些後塗抹在手腕上，死命的左右來回轉動手腕，「嘶…！」被刮傷的皮肉隱隱作痛，靈敏的鼻子顫抖的嗅出空氣中血腥味，就算要將自己的手腕磨到皮綻肉開，Loki也只能咬牙撐過。

“嘭”，金屬手環終於沉重的掉落床鋪之中，雖然很不想承認，但事情能如此順利都多虧了這雙被迫變纖細的手腕及敵方的性欲。

「啊！」

被壟斷的神力重新流傳全身，皮肉及血管被大量的魔力撐開而感到撕裂般的疼痛，快要被自己的神力所吞噬的火神捲曲著身體，不解自己到底發生了什麼事。

“我親愛的孩子，答應我別輕易的解開封印。”

“母親，這是做什麼用的？”

“孩子，你的神格太過於暴力，你還小還無法控制，我先將它封印起來，等你成年能掌控它的時候，我會在幫你解開的。”

Loki想起多年前的往事，當時的自己剛得到火神神格，一個不小心炸傷了雙手，Frigg便封印了自己一半的神格，以防自己最後被火焰給吞噬。但那層封印隨著神后的往生越變越脆弱，而那個限魔手環則毀了最後一道防線。

“想放肆的大鬧、想發洩這一身不斷湧現出的神力。”

頭腦不停地神力傳入暴力性的思想，發軟的雙腳還無法撐起這幅即將暴走的身軀，Loki撇過一眼床腳後抓起一樣東西就往自己的大腿突刺。

「啊嘶…！」

遭受外部刺激的神經組織一抽一抽的跳動，原本發軟的雙腳在組織重組後找回了控制權，火神拔出捅入大腿外側的犄角碎片，只替傷口施加醫療魔法止血就顧不上更多。

換上單薄的裏衣裏褲，雖然不是很體面的衣服但至少比裸著身體來的強上許多。

“先逃出去，再殺了他。”在心中定下目標的Loki緊貼在黑屋唯一的出口處，深吸了一口氣，他將門打開一道細小的縫，探查的綠色瞳孔掃過室外的一切，映照在黑髮神祇面前的是寬敞的黑暗密林。

以及數不清的詭譎圓柱膠囊。

膠囊，Loki不知道該不該這樣稱呼他，被樹枝緊密包裹住的圓柱體只些微露出輪廓及囊艙的大門，閃著淡紫色光線的囊艙讓躲在門縫的Loki發起寒毛。

確認Malekith還沒趕到，Loki將自己變成一隻迷你蛇後進悄悄的滑出門縫。

青色的幼蛇攀爬在囊艙周圍的樹枝與之融合一體，Loki吐出蛇信子感受，四周的濕度及陰暗的空間都讓蛇體的Loki覺得自身於地底。

小蛇試圖往更高處的樹壁攀爬尋找出口，沙沙沙沙，隔著樹幹從頭頂傳來急促的腳步聲，以及不明物體拖曳的聲響，是Malekith和那株噁心的植物。

知道獵物脫身後的Malekith帶著另一條限魔的手銬及腳銬，區區一個半吊子的冰霜巨人，只要有手中的紫水晶他就傷不了自己，等重新將那隻該死的小母蛇抓到手他就要把對方操死在床上。

暗黑精靈詠唱咒術，地表的藤蔓慢慢地左右分離成一道出入口，Malekith將Loki藏匿的紮紮實實，如果沒有自己的咒術，那誰都別想離開這巨大的漆黑繁殖場。

乘著樹枝一躍而下的Malekith無情的將原本關押獵物的門房炸成了屑屑，映入眼前的是一片淒涼及寂靜，「他逃了！」

「但一定還在這。」

淒厲的吼叫完後，Malekith馬上流露出詭譎的微笑，再度詠唱另一段咒術，埋沒在藤蔓裡頭的四個囊艙噴發出白色的蒸氣，紫色液體在大門敞開後流滿地面，從裡頭走出來的“神”使黑髮神祇勃然大怒。

Loki的胸膛劇烈起伏，雙眼赤紅，他想現在就殺了眼前這個男人，但是不行，他必須離開這裡去通知Thor以及阿斯嘉德的所有民眾，以防他們落入敵方的詭計之中…

“敵方的詭計…是嗎？”

火神再次幻化成一隻漆黑的小蝙蝠，他趁著入口密合前逃離了關押自己的巨大牢籠。靈動的金色眼珠望向閉合的出口處，從囊艙走出來的神祇拖曳著藍色長裙，它將合十的雙手輕放在腹部後小聲的開口。

“Loki。”

「對，就是他，去把妳最疼愛的小兒子抓回來，親愛的。」

得知二王子去處的Valkyrie已經埋伏在這裡多時。要找到完全失去神力的Loki可費盡了魔法師們的心力，他們不得不對王子殿下的小守護靈下狠手。

其實使用血瓶中得血液也是可以，但為了Thor帶上完整的救命藥物，他們只能使用小黑蛇的血液代替。

被留在阿斯嘉德的小黑蛇不滿意的露出尖銳的毒牙，為了與這條小蛇搏鬥，各個魔法師忙得措手不及，麻痺魔法、睡眠魔法、定身魔法…總之所有不據有攻擊效力的魔法他們都輪了一便，但Maize對那些全都免疫。

Maize縮在圖書室的角落打了一個大哈欠，就像二王子鄙視神時的眼神一樣，悠哉悠哉的吐著細小粉嫩的分岔舌頭，「你在這樣鬧下去，你的主神就要死了！」

Hlin罵嘞嘞的心想“這是什麼守護靈？！”不僅不擔心主神的安危，還極度的防備其他神祇，就像全身長滿刺的刺蝟一般，“難道二王子從來都沒對我們敞開心扉過？”

“喵嗚──”

神王大人的小橘…小獅子穿過神群，Maize看見Thunder後眨了眨圓亮的綠眼睛沙沙沙的攀爬上了小獅子的脖子，Thunder咬著其中一位魔法師的衣角，就好像在說“快過來”似的，幾名神祇無所適從只能傻傻的跟著他離開圖書館。

不得不說，有了Thunder的看護，Maize就乖巧的多，取出一點蛇血滴在事先準備好用來探測的魔水晶，Hlin閉上雙眼、雙手圍繞在水晶球的兩側，專注的注入神力以利於發動它千里眼的能力。

此種方式需要大量的精神力及神力，必須在絕對安全的地區使用，是只有在緊急時刻才會使用的最後武器，也是因為這樣，當時在尋找Freyja時他們才沒有選擇這顆魔水晶。

植入Hlin腦中的畫面由模糊轉為清晰，那是一片漆黑的焦土、毫無土地應有的生氣及綠意，更沒有任何建築或是水源，「二王子在霧之國。」

「那是死人的過度，活體在那裡待太久是會出事的！」

Eir著急的在原地跳腳，尼福爾海姆只有兩種人進去不會出事，一種稱作死人也就是亡靈，因為那原本就是病死及老死者的去處；另一種無法稱作是“一物種”，她完完全全是個活生生的個體，是多年前被眾神之父打入尼福爾海姆，最後稱王的女神──Hela Odinsaughter。

Hela，Thor同父異母的姐姐，她據有操縱亡靈的能力，她力量強大、野性蓬勃，但最重要的還是他厭惡Odin及當初才剛出生沒多久的弟弟，Odin為了新生的神祇放棄繼續征服九界，改為九界和平。

弱者才會有的想法。

Hela因此叛變打算殺了還在嗷嗷待哺中得Thor，為了保護自己的頭生子，Odin將自己的頭生女打入冥界，並且下令禁止全國人民在王子殿下面前提起那名叛國賊。

「我知道，我知道，Eir妳能別分散我的注意力嗎？」受到干擾的視線再次變得模糊，已經使用大半部分神力的Hlin只想讓身後的戰友閉嘴，「看到了！」

畫面越過啃食世界樹樹根的巨龍直達樹底，那是個被世界樹樹根包裹、掩埋在宇宙深處的特質空間，也可以說是世界樹的體內。

知道藏匿地點的Hlin急急忙忙的奔出室內，Eir連提個問題都來不及就被遺留在原地，就現在的情況，醫療女神很難保持平常心的認為他們的小王子還安然無恙。

銀白的長廊不斷延伸，平時短短就能走到盡頭的走廊突然變成永無止盡的環繞的迷宮，那些震撼的畫面讓Hlin急著想把害她們頭疼的惡作劇之神帶回來。

雖然Loki是個讓神頭疼的小魔頭，但小魔頭終究還是個惹神憐愛的軟萌糰子。

神力耗盡大半的Hlin找到了站在彩虹橋前準備出征的Valkyrie，她的左手托著腰間的銀白長劍，黑色長捲髮紮著四條辮子，導引到腦後再與其他頭髮紮成紮實的半包頭，威風凜凜的模樣叫神安心。

交待好一切後精疲力盡的Hlin昏倒在彩虹橋前，Valkyrie穩穩的將神扶進懷裡，「小毛頭真該看看這些大陣仗，阿斯嘉德並沒有因為他是敵族而拋棄他。」

“轟！”

霧之國──尼福爾海姆的貧瘠之地上出現了巨大的梵文焦痕，帶上新武器的神王領著隊友前來與女武神會合，卻在與Valkyrie碰面前遇上了不該遇上的那位神祇。

黑色長髮遮蓋了一隻翠綠眼眸，身穿黑綠相兼的緊身戰服，要不是Loki前面只有兩個親身哥哥，不然Thor會以為站在他面前的傢伙是弟弟失散多年的姐姐。

金色頭髮藍色眼睛，男性，女王最討厭的三種組合全集中在眼前的活體身上，再感受來自他身上的神力──

Odin之子。

「在我還不想要你的小命之前滾出我的領土，弟弟。」

「那可不行，還有你叫誰弟弟？我可是阿斯嘉德的現任國王，Thor Odinson。」眼前的煙燻妝美女環著胸、叫自己弟弟，覺得自己被小看的Thor舉起新戰斧戒備著，「妳說這是妳的領土，那妳一定就是冥王Hela。」

看來自己在阿斯嘉德不僅沒了名分，還被從歷史中抹消的一乾二淨，沒神記得是誰幫眾神之父奪得天下，又是誰替阿斯嘉德贏得無數場戰爭，「就跟他說的一樣猛撞又無知。」

冥界女王將頭髮往上一撥，漆黑的頭盔就像變魔法一樣的出現在她的頭頂上，雙手一揮，兩把長劍出現在她的手中，一場毫無意義的家庭爭鬥可能即將展開。

Hela的強大足以與Odin匹敵，就算有了Loki打造的金戒指，Thor也只能些微的佔上風，「阿斯嘉德的現任國王就只有這點能耐嗎？像個嫩豆腐一樣，我馬上就能取代你了，弟弟！」

冥界女王咧嘴的狂笑，當年期盼稱王的喜悅已經變質，Hela早就不稀罕那頂寶座，只是當年被打入冥界的恨在看見“真正的”Odin之子後突然湧上，不挖下他的一塊血肉無法平息。

不斷吸收冥界能量的Hela壯大了氣勢，勝利的走向也漸漸地往她身邊靠攏，Hela身手皎潔的攀過一顆巨岩，肌肉線條勻稱的大腿劃出美麗的弧形後重擊Thor護頸的手臂。

Thor被擊飛出去，在地上滾了十幾二十圈後才停息，滿身碎石的金髮神祇躺在地上痛苦的呻吟，就連讓他稍稍緩和的機會都不給與，Hela的四周出現濃烈的暗綠煙霧，一隻黑色巨蛇從裡頭緩緩爬出，對了地上的神祇噴灑黃綠的毒液。

躲過毒液，Thor舉起手中的戰斧準備劈向那條紮實的巨蛇，卻怎麼樣也下不了手，尤其是看見他那雙又圓又亮、好像快滴出液體的翠綠色眼睛的時候。

他真的是病了才會覺得冥王的寵物蛇長得像Maize。

「你在看哪裡啊？弟弟。」Hela將手中的黑刃投擲出去，正好削下注意力全集中在黑蛇的Thor的紅色披風，「在戰場上東張西望對對手可是很失禮的！」

“我可沒時間耗在這女人身上！”Thor急忙的從地上爬起接下另一個劈向自己的黑刃，他心裡焦急的吶喊。他們明明無怨無仇，這瘋女人卻真心想要了自己的命。

從絲毫不手軟的連續攻擊就能感受的到那股強烈的──殺意。

面對由骷髏組成的死靈，Tyr等神有些束手無策，斬碎了一具還有下一具，這些雙眼空洞的骷髏死靈只會源源不絕的不停湧上，在冥界，他們注定會以實力懸殊的壓倒性戰敗給Hela及她的手下。

「啊！？」右腳裸突然被狠狠一拉，Thor跌坐在濕潤的泥地裡，摔痛腰椎的神王即時往後一躺，躲過了Hela差點削下自己雙眸的刀尖，「唔！！？」

一雙沾滿泥巴的手掌擦過Thor的耳後、捂住了他的嘴，將他連臉帶身的壓進變成泥沼的泥地裡，應該要感到不知所措的神王沒有半點掙扎，他放鬆軀體讓那雙小手將自己托入黑暗之中。

看見神王被活生生吞入地底的Tyr鐵青了整張面容，現在不僅二王子被抓，連神王都落入敵手，難道這才是真正的諸神黃昏？

但又覺得那雙小手有九分的詭異，它雖然沾滿泥土卻還是能感受到它的飽滿，實在不像眼前這些白骷髏，毫無血肉只剩白骨。

「妳做了什麼！？」Tyr對了站在遠方的Hela大吼，那九成的不協調一定跟冥界女王有關係，「那雙手是誰？是妳的同夥嗎？！」

「被我家可愛的孩子捉去當替死鬼，節哀順便。」收拾掉令人作嘔的對象，Hela便收回手中的武器及頭盔，再撿起Odin之子落下的武器，回到了自己創造出來的墨綠迷霧之中。

被留下來的戰神們面面相覷，前途一片渺茫，他們從來沒這麼毫無目的的滯留在異地過，以往都有火神為他們指出下一步棋該如何進行，且都是精簡紮實的攻防戰。

太大意了，他們從沒想過冥界女王除了屍骨以外還會有其他同夥。

看著一望無際的冥界，阿薩戰士沒了目標、沒了領袖，但這些終究不會打敗戰士們的心靈，他們必須學會如何在我思考戰術，再下一次戰爭中成為有用的助力。

「我們先去找Valkyrie吧！」

「什麼？！」

聽見Thor被泥沼吞噬的Valkyrie差點被魔龍的毒液侵蝕左臂，他們的新神王終於心思動搖到連無神操縱的死靈都傷的了他了是嗎？

「不，不是死靈，那隻手雖然纖細，但不是白骨！」Tyr越過魔龍的前肢想砍下他附滿硬鱗的手腳，颯！帶著尖刺的尾巴撒過地上的風塵，將金髮神祇的金劍打飛到了遠方，並卡在兩座巨岩的石縫中。

壟峻的岩壁密度紮實，金劍卡的死緊且難以拔出，這對只有一條手臂的Tyr來說更是困難。

嘗試個無數次還是失敗結尾，金髮戰神氣憤的用僅剩下的那隻手捶打岩面，「可惡！」

「放棄吧，尼德霍格的龍鱗是世上最堅硬的物質，區區矮人打造的武器是傷不了他的。」局面一整個傾向自己，Malekith很是滿意的揚起頭部，「不過我真沒想過神王竟然會輸給區區一位死靈？」

「他其實也沒傳說中的令人畏懼。」那副看神眼低的自大模樣，擾的Valkyrie一陣憤怒湧上。

躲過尖銳的龍爪，女武神劈向魔龍的刀刃只削下牠幾片龍鱗，明明敵人就在前方卻無法接近，她忍無可忍的大吼：「你有本事就來跟我決鬥，別躲在寵物龍身後！」

站在巨龍身後的Malekith包裹著一層漆黑的戰甲，他身的身後站著數排像是泥偶般的軍隊，明明備好了軍隊卻無意出戰，只拿著尼德霍格來對付眼前的阿薩戰神們，他可對勝利保持著極大的信心。

畢竟──

站在他身旁的可是應該前往英靈殿的Frigg，而Frigg手裡抱著陷入昏睡狀態的二王子殿下，五六百歲樣貌的Loki光著腳，被母親捧在懷裡睡得像個嬰兒，通紅的臉頰、急促的呼吸，就像Hlin述說的一樣。

「要不是妳，我可能已經跟你們的小公主玩到最精彩的部分，他可有潛力了，要不是神王死了，我會先打敗他，砍下他的雙腳讓他趴在地上看我如何將他的寶貝弟弟操到欲死欲仙，成為一個離不開男人的小騷貨！」

「不准你汙辱他！你這個卑弊小人！」拿著與眾神之后相同外貌的人偶就能輕鬆的壓制火神，Valkyrie將魔龍丟給Tyr及Baldr後奔向Malekith，「你殺了神后還將其操控她的靈魂，那就等著接受眾神的怒火！」

「有本事妳就來試試看啊！」Malekith拿著水晶胡亂掃射魔法彈，碰碰碰碰的巨大聲響連連想起，將冥王Hela的地盤掃出許多嚴重的坑洞，但奇怪的事，Hela卻遲遲不出面阻止這一切？

「在告訴妳們一個好消息如何？就當我殺死你們的靈魂補償。」Malekith扯過Frigg手中的男孩，將他毫無防護的脖頸抵在襲向自己的刀鋒面前，「叫我殺死Frigg的神是Njord，而殺了他的人是我，我可順便幫你們報了仇，要小公主當做酬勞可不過分。」

「滿口胡言亂語！」Valkyrie嘖了一聲，心裡很是不爽，“所有魔法師都不擅長近戰，只要想辦法讓那顆水晶離開Malekith，我們就贏了。”

心中不停環繞著這句話，這聽請來很簡單卻比想像中的還難以實現，現在Malekith手上有二王子作為擋箭牌，只要在差那麼零點幾秒，女武神的劍就會撕裂Loki纖細的脖頸，讓他頭身分離。

「時機抓的真不錯，不然妳們家的王子殿下可真的死了。」

將神祇玩弄在手掌心中得感覺使Malekith無比的愉悅。黑暗精靈與白精靈，同樣身為精靈族卻遭遇不同的對待，白精靈光線亮麗，擁有自己的一整個國土，而暗黑精靈只能生活在泥土裡，所以他的祖先對白精靈的國王下達了詛咒，每任國王的頭生子女都將會是暗黑精靈族。

但這個詛咒卻因為一個重生的冰霜巨人而被破解。

族人們的性命也因為海王的壓榨而賠給了阿薩神族，自己最終得來的是什麼？

他好歹作為一國的國王，面對得依舊是那幾聲對蛆蟲的命令，認誰都會滿懷不甘而怨恨，所以他要海王的命，要摧毀他的兒女；要引發這一切的“阿薩神王”的頭顱，且要將族人趕盡殺絕的侏儒霜巨人付出代價。

但這些終究只是藉口，只是為了滿足自我私慾的藉口罷了。

「我們家的輔佐可沒那個弱，小看他最後死的會是你自己。」女武神的嘴角揚起一個意義不明的弧度，她再次舉起長劍的動作拉回了因自我滿足而恍神的Malekith的注意力，「還有，你也小看了我。」

Valkyrie無視眼前的黑髮神祇，劍尖刺破了白皙的皮膚，血珠生動的延著脖頸滑下胸膛，沒想過女武神敢弒神的暗黑精靈睜大雙眼，他架著渾身燥熱的神質向後退了幾步。

幾滴血珠受到風力而分離在空氣中，當它們滴落土後不到兩秒，某種魔法炸彈觸碰到導火線的巨大聲響從Malekith的身後連環炸裂，當暗黑精靈轉頭察看時，他身後的一切已被熊熊烈火啃食殆盡，只剩燃燒旺盛的焰火。

「！？」

手中的神質化為一陣迷霧，打從一開始就沒有什麼被自己捉回來的逃跑羔羊，這一切的一切──

「這一切的一切全都是為了摧毀那滿是複製體的囊艙。」

從火焰中走出來的不管是什麼孤魂野鬼，Malekith只想大吼出那名摧毀自身救命符的神祇姓名，應該被冥王Hela的幫手拖入地獄深淵的Thor Odinson緊握戰斧，但Malekith的眼裡只有那個將自己耍弄在手掌中的神祇。

「Loki Odinson！」

被兄長抱在懷中的Loki揚起一抹得意的微笑，就算被自身的神格折磨到無法好好站立，但只要一看到他那副極為扭曲的臉，所有身上的一切疼痛全都不足以成為折磨。

這場戰爭在他讓自己逃離那個魔窟時就注定了結局，誰都阻止不了九界最強的魔法師驅使自己腦中的戰略及惡作劇，哪怕是他最深愛的母親。

而拿著自己母親面容的傀儡娃娃來壓制自己的這個舉動只是在火上加油，將壓抑的怒火全發洩在那個令他作嘔的場所真是中樞大快神心，而那只是為了摧毀他的一小部分計畫。

Loki絞盡腦汁，為了戰勝差點賣了自己的性命。

「能夠欺騙自己神的策略才是真正的的勝利關鍵。」火神揚起一個好看的嘴角，他對著空氣說：「我說的沒錯吧？姐姐。」

姐姐？

Thor還沒意識到弟弟口中所喊的姐姐是誰，就在空氣中聽見那不祥的女聲，迴盪在空氣中的女聲霸道又有一絲絲無奈，就像是拿那隻毛絨絨的小黑貓沒則的動保人員。

“你可比Thor Odinson更像Odin之子，弟弟。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

將時間回推到Loki剛逃離囊艙之後。

一隻漆黑的小蝙蝠在泥土上化為一個雙腳發軟的黑髮神祇，“不快點不行！”他在心中焦急吶喊，但那一刀所帶來的疼痛已經無法支撐他這個被媚藥及神格折騰的身軀，Loki只能像個乞丐似的在地上慢慢攀爬。

“Loki，親愛的孩子。”

Frigg溫柔的聲音從背後想起，這讓Loki渾身發毛，那不是他的母親，他必須不停地催眠自己以免正中敵方的下懷，唯一的辦法就是殺了她，Loki必須恨下心來親手殺死這個跟母親相同模樣的“神祇”。

Loki的精神層面面臨崩潰的邊緣，他的呼吸急促到像是離睡得海魚，燒死、炸死還是捅穿她的心臟？不行，Loki一想到自己必須再一次殺死母親，生理淚水便無停歇的流下臉頰。

“孩子，你必須送我離開，我不想傷害你。”

依附在玩偶身上的靈魂愧疚的獻出原型，被迫離開英靈殿的靈魂有些殘破不堪，那具身體不得自己操縱也只是時間的問題，她做為一位母親，她不希望自己送她寶貝的兒子下地獄。

Frigg能比那句傀儡更快一步的到達Loki的身邊，她捧起兒子圓潤卻滿是泥土的臉，輕輕地笑著：“你知道怎麼做的，孩子。”

「不，我不知道，母親，我不知道…」Loki吸了一大把的鼻水，如果能讓母親留在自己身邊，那獻身是否就沒那個痛苦了？一想到這，Loki還是全身打起寒戰。

Frigg將Loki的頭枕在自己的大腿上，Malekith小看自己也小看Loki，所以不會馬上追上，她還有一點時間能像從前那樣安撫身心敏感的小王子，“我寶貝的孩子，你不是個看不清事情的軟弱神祇，發生什麼事了？”

Loki哽咽了幾聲，就像一隻祈求疼惜的弱迫小貓，他往母親實體化的靈魂裡鑽了鑽，他說：「我是冰霜巨人的事情被發現了，他們討厭我，要我滾出阿斯嘉德…」

Frigg安撫Loki的手溫柔的掃過他的頭頂，她拉出了那時候的記憶，有神罵他是怪物、有神叫他滾出去，這是Frigg身前就預料到的情況之一，但這不代表全部，“孩子你就因為這樣要放棄阿斯嘉德，放棄Thor了嗎？”

Loki遙遙頭，他愛Thor，Thor也愛他，兩神都無法將對方放下，更不會輕易的將自己的位置讓給他神，就因為自己是冰霜巨人？

想都別想。

「當然不會，但是…」

“沒有但是，孩子，快沒時間了。”Frigg流露出難分難捨的笑容，他將Loki拉離自己的大腿，替他擦去眼角的淚花，這可真的是最後一次保護她這位愛哭的兒子了。

“記住，Loki，阿薩神祇雖然霸道又口無遮攔，但他們不會拋棄自家人，你為他們所做的一切不會因為你是個冰霜巨人就被抹滅。”

Loki傻呼呼的點點頭又遙遙頭，Frigg哭笑不得的敗給了這個愛撒嬌的孩子，但總不能到了最後還放不下他呀。

“你回去就會知道了，如果一個人無法對抗就去找Hela，你知道她的，她是Thor的姐姐，嘴巴惡毒心腸卻很軟，她其實比誰都在乎阿斯嘉德，她會幫助你的。”

Frigg的靈魂開始在Loki面前碎裂成小塊，如果再不詠唱阿薩神族的送神曲，他跟Thor的母親將永遠化身成冥界的亡靈。

比起再殺一起母親，Loki更不希望母親變成有家卻回不去的亡靈，他用力的拍打自己的雙頰，再次抬起頭時他已經不是剛才那個哭哭啼啼要母親安撫的嬰兒了，而是眼神堅定火神Loki。

“這才是我英勇的小王子。”Frigg在Loki的額頭上落下一個祝福的親吻，“這能讓你更快的掌握火神神格的訣竅，親愛的。”

「謝謝妳，母親。」Loki就算在難過還是努力的擠出一個微笑，他用顫抖的聲線詠唱送神曲，並在母親即將返回英靈殿的前幾秒，說出那句邪神從前無法說出口的話語：

「妳永遠都是我最深愛的母親。」

沒多餘的時間讓Loki對母親哀悼，他清理了一下身上的泥巴，將那些佔有自己神力的泥土塑造成另一個自己，只是它看起來更加脆弱，泛紅的雙頰、燥熱的身體，以及使不上力的模樣都像是被媚藥折騰後的結果。

擺放好誘餌，火神將自己藏匿在地底，冥界的核心就深埋在地底，且與Hela的神力互相連結，活生生的泥巴會在感知入侵物時將訊息傳導給自己的女王，為了保護自己的國家，Hela通常會將入侵物趕盡殺絕。

而火神正親身體會著冥王壓倒性的強大。

Loki被一隻擦了黑色指甲油的手扯回地面，對方的動作粗魯且不友善，屁股著地的瞬間，黑髮神祇痛了一整條尾椎，「嘶──！」

兩神一同發出疼痛的啞音，火神含著淚、搓揉自己被摔疼的屁股以及腰椎，順便在心裏抱怨Odin的兒女都是暴力神祇，「妳摔痛我了，有話不能好好說嗎？」

Loki淚水汪汪很是無辜，他已經是個被綁架的孩子，沒道理逃出來之後還要被二度綁架，他有權利裝無辜。

但Hela才不管那些有的沒得，她暴躁的甩著自己被電傷的手掌，那股神力真讓她感到厭惡，「說！你這個全身上下都是雷神臭味的小鬼來我的地盤想做什麼？」

冥王惡狠狠的將刀口對準那弱不禁風的頸部，如果眼前這個小鬼敢多做些什麼不明舉動，她就會讓他的頭顱落地。

「有話好好說…」

舉雙手投降是落敗者的舉動，但也能讓敵方因自己的軟弱無助而鬆懈，Loki特別喜歡這種裝著自己很可憐再化身成一條毒蛇反咬對方一口的戰術，而且對Thor也異常的有效，他小時候總能把兄長耍的團團轉。

好吧，對Thor有效卻不一定對Hela有效。

舉起雙手的小動作差點賠上自己的整顆腦袋，要不是自己即時躺下，不然被削下的絕不只有幾根黑髮絲，火神吞嚥了幾口口抹，廉價的睡衣被冷汗打溼，落迫至極。

不知道是被嚇出來還是有意的透明淚珠蓄積在Loki的翠綠色瞳孔，隨著黑色睫毛的眨動而慢慢滴落在用黑曜石打造的黑宮地板上，「我什麼話都還沒說…姐姐妳好可怕…」

什麼姐姐？

「放尊重一點，小子，我可是…」Hela看不慣眼前這個可憐兮兮卻滿肚子壞水的小神祇，但至少比那一頭金髮、藍色眼睛，只會嗯嗯啊啊吵個不停的肉糰子可愛數倍。

黑色頭髮亂的可愛，靈動的綠色眼睛閃閃動人，睫毛也是長的漂亮，一抽一抽得粉色鼻尖就像自己曾經養過的小魔犬一樣可愛，唯一的敗點就是那身不體面的衣服，像是剛被受虐過似的。

“…”總之，Hela感受到了自己的異樣。

「是冥界之王，Hela對吧？」神祇軟軟的聲線顫抖的飄來，身下的小孩挪了挪自己的脖子，想和黑刃拉開一段距離，炸毛的模樣讓心軟的Hela想捧進懷裡哄。

“去我爸的，沒事生了顆喜愛軟萌生物的心給我幹嘛！”

女王有些變調的神色讓詭計之神加緊腳步的努力進攻，要攻下最強助力只是時間及說話技巧的問題，「我是Loki Odinson，妳的弟弟。」

「你長的跟那傢伙一點都不像。」

「我是領養的。」其實Loki很想坦承自己是被綁走的，但他實在不想面對自己的上輩子及這輩子都遭神綁架的事實，「我是被迫被帶來這裡的，剛剛差點被敵方抓回去時妳正好救了我，謝謝姐姐。」

「別謝我也別裝可憐，我知道你是誰。」

Hela嘖了聲，虧這孩子長的如此可愛卻是紅遍全宇宙的邪神轉世，就算被困境在冥界，Hela也能從一批一批的新亡靈那得知其他八界的消息。

Loki Odinson死後一千兩百年重生，三百歲時毫無預警的獲得火神神格，隔一年獲得詭計之神並附帶惡作劇之神的神格，當他看遍阿斯嘉德圖書館內的所有書籍後便成了故事之神。

要獲得神格通常需要經過認可及考驗，還有年齡上的限制，自己被Odin收回的神格也是在她成年那天費盡千辛萬苦才得到了，Thor亦是如此，可見世界樹特別偏愛這個孩子。

「我說的實話，我真的是被迫帶來這裡的。」Loki將重新抵在脖子上的刀刃推開，Hela比Thor精明許多，要靠哭肉計欺騙她看了是不可能了，“母親，Hela根本就不心軟。”

「好吧，我是有目的的，但跟爭奪摧毀妳的國家無關。」一滴汗水沿著火神的臉頰滴在冥王的武器上，即時脫出口的話再次挽救了自己頭顱，「我話還沒說完…我想跟妳聯手殺死一個暗黑精靈。」

「只要幫我一個小忙就好，其他我會自己處理。」Loki躺在地上繼續說：「請妳幫我“殺”了Thor，這樣才能讓那蛆蟲放鬆警惕。」

「我殺了他，你就沒有雷神之力的庇護了，弟弟。」

「無妨，戰場上總有犧牲，如果他死了，我也不會讓自己好過。」冥王挑眉的模樣使黑髮神祇嘆了口氣，有求於神連自己的底線都必須暴露，「沒了神王的寵愛，我不過只是個醜陋又畸形的冰霜巨人。」

短短五秒，Loki收回自己的原貌，現在，白皙的皮膚還是比較另他安心。Hela收回手中的武器及頭盔，不發一語的往自己漆黑又勝氣凌人的王椅前進。

算了，就當自己被蛇咬了一口，要怪就怪沒把弟弟保護好放出來咬神的Thor Odinson。

「Fine。」Hela拉開自己全身上下的筋骨，準備來場久違的遊戲，使她妥協的理由不是什麼該死的憐憫，她只是承認了洛基為了阿斯嘉德和金髮混帳赴死的決心。

冥界是個安祥的國家，裡頭除了死亡、白骨別無其他，自然沒能跟她談話的活物，既然現在有一群傻子闖入冥界等死，她就去會會那群傻子們、陪他們過一兩招。

「在冥界，沒任何物種能贏的了我，我會把他揍的體無完膚，不小心殺了他可別歇斯底里，到時候你哭著叫我把靈魂還給你也沒用。」

「妳的意思是會盡量不殺他？」Loki靈動的眼睛閃了閃，水汪汪的像極她的手護靈，「如果姐姐願意幫我除掉暗黑精靈的泥偶軍隊就更好了。」

黑髮神祇坐在地上微微的笑，Hela心鐵心也軟，對敵人鐵成汎合金；對家人軟成嫩豆腐，撒嬌模式全開的Loki體會到了，當她叫了自己一聲“弟弟”時，Loki知道，他會贏得冥王的芳心。

「別得寸進尺，接下來我就要討利息了。」

「那麼，她夠嗎？」Hela的身後傳來沙沙聲響，她警戒的轉過頭去，一條全身閃著黑光的五十米巨蛇吐著蛇信子，「妳很久沒見到她了對嗎?」

多年前被一併收回的守護靈眨了眨眼睛，她盯著自己的主人幾秒鐘，突然，大滴的淚珠從金綠色的眼眶中滾落下來，她嘶嘶的話語是在抱怨、滿是委屈。

Hela不在的期間，她被Odin收在矮人燒製的瓷壺中，那是一個能封印任何東西的神器，Hela的守護靈少了主人自然而然無法掙脫，如果可以，她不會等到Odin自然消逝，她會急著咬下他的脖子。

「我在武器庫撿到她的，那時候她不理我，我就叫她Jormun。」

Jormun又嘶嘶的叫，像是很喜歡這個名字，她盤上Hela的大腿上討好。

她離開那時，Jormun不過是隻10米的蟒蛇幼體，她受到多好的照顧，用肉眼就能輕易分辨。Hela撫摸了幾下Jormun平平的頭頂，她便瞇起眼睛享受的搖擺蛇信。

是她的安格爾沒錯。

「僅此一下，下不為例，弟弟。」

就算拉攏了一名強力的後盾，火神也不得放下緊繃的神經，只要稍稍一個不注意就會死在戰場上。為了讓我軍的死亡神數降到最低，做為策略頂端的Loki對於負傷上戰已經習以為常。

不知是殘留在體內的液體在作祟還是太過於緊繃，Loki被腹部的痙攣折騰到難以言喻，像被電流通過般一抽一抽得刺痛，又像被某種外力扭著三圈肌肉。

看見被自己一巴掌捉進土裡的兄長時，Loki哪還堅持的下去？委屈巴巴的不想解釋直接放聲大哭，「哥哥…哇啊啊啊啊啊──！」

「Loki！」將狼狽的弟弟摟進懷裡，誰知道他在這全是死靈、陰氣又重的地方招受到什麼樣子的委屈，「你是不是哪裡受傷了？那個混帳東西虐待你了？別哭、別怕，我在這誰都傷不了你。」

他受傷了、他被虐待了，但是弟弟卻遙頭不想承認，Thor克制著自己想將Loki身上那破爛的衣物全數拔光再做個周密檢查的舉動，都安撫不及了哪還能繼續刺激哭得唏哩嘩啦的弟弟。

「你的手傷好了？」Loki戳了戳兄長那條本該血肉模糊的左手邊，現在已經將近痊癒，只剩下一些皮肉還泛著紅。

「我戴上你準備的戒指後渾身充滿力量，恢復速度也倍增了。」就算如此，他還是敵不過冥王，關於這一點，他並不想讓弟弟知道，「這些紅痕只是我剛剛不小心跌了一跤罷了，你看，我右手也有。」

Loki看著Thor傷痕累累的雙手他吸了吸鼻子，施加恢復魔法的藍色光點快速帶走了神王的擦傷，「我沒事了，放開我吧。」

被Thor抱在懷裡哄的差不多後，Loki收乾了眼淚、吸了吸鼻水，自己已經很久沒有這樣大哭特哭了，而今天卻這麼沒面子的哭了兩次，Loki腦羞到耳根紅了大半。

想推開Thor卻被抱的更緊實，黑髮神祇還沒察覺兄長的異樣，只覺得這是兄長平時的正常舉動，「我想快點解決Malekith，Valkyrie她們已經對上他了，我們必須走下一步棋。」

「這一切也是你計劃好的嗎？」

「什麼？」被突如其來的一問，Loki傻濛濛的眨了幾下翠綠的眼睛，“啊啊…連眼睫毛都變長了不是嘛…”

Loki花了幾秒鐘的時間回過神智，Thor可能是在指Hela的事，他便連忙回答，「別生氣，我需要有神幫我擊倒你，這樣我才能潛入深處將那個…」Loki抿嘴後繼續說：「將那個存有母親基因的培養室燒了。」

「你說什麼？！」Thor抓著弟弟纖細的肩膀，對視著那雙又開始蓄積眼淚的瞳孔，「對不起！對不起！我抓痛你了是不是？」

「不是，只是淚腺今天特別的發達罷了。」伸手將眼角的水珠擦去，再計劃執行到焚燒囊艙時還有一段時間，為了讓Thor有條理的配合，他必須說明自己計劃的來龍去脈。

「知道真相後別急著生氣，哥哥，該接受我們怒火的人還在上面。」看見Thor艱難的點頭，Loki才嚥下最後一口口抹的說──

Malekith為了鎮壓Odinson們，在複製自己分身軀體的同時也複製了數個Frigg的空殼，那可供他隨意操縱，並不是他們真正的母親，原本應該要是這樣。

他施加了禁術，將居住在瓦爾哈拉的神后靈魂招致冥界，而自己就在不久前剛反送了母親的靈魂，說到著，Thor已經雙眼通紅、咬牙切齒，Malekith不僅虐待了自己的弟弟，還侮辱了母親的靈魂，他絕對要用新到手的武器砍下他的頭顱。

「沒時間讓你生悶氣，我要繼續說下去了。」

聽從母親的話，他去找了冥王Hela幫忙，「她原本不是真的要殺你，但為什麼她會這麼火大，你是不是對她不敬了？哥哥。」

「我需要對她尊敬什麼？冥界也是阿斯嘉德在管理的。」Thor說的理直氣壯，心裡卻不滿的嘟噥著“所以我剛剛的慘敗樣Loki全看見了？”

丟盡顏面。

Loki嘆了口氣，原來姐姐是氣她這個弟弟不認識她，沒關係，自己等等能製造機會喊她一聲姐姐，Thor在笨也能發現出端兒。

「好了，就算剛剛說的，我請Hela幫忙“殺死”你，這樣我製造的分身沒有雷擊防護才能合理化，而在這段時間，Valkyrie會當作什麼都不知道的隱瞞Tyr和Baldr，增加Malekith覺得自己能戰勝我們的信心，時機到了，Valkyrie會戳破我的分身，而我們等一下要放置在囊艙的炸藥也會跟著一起爆炸，沒了分身庫，那Malekith只能下他自己以及泥土人偶，我們勝券在握。」

「弟弟，你不等到阿斯嘉德派更多軍隊過來在執行這項任務？」Thor當初只帶四個戰士前來是為了潛行狙擊，一擊擊下敵方的腦袋，神不知鬼不覺，因此神數太多反而不好辦事。

但聽到弟弟的分析，自己的計劃果真太草率了，使我方軍力過少，要打一場勝仗並不簡單。

「不。」Loki回絕的Thor的提議，「為了我一個神祇耗費過多軍力只會讓阿斯嘉德陷入危險，四名戰士，一個法師，再加上能操縱死靈的冥界女王，那些破土塊不過就是一群沒用的廢物。」

「我們必須速戰速決，Thor，我們不能在冥界待太久，不然我們會脫離阿斯嘉德的時間軌跡，到時候就回不去了。」

當活體進入冥界，他們的陽氣會被死靈吸收，當自身的陽氣被全數吸收完畢後，他們就等同於是個無生命跡象的活屍，沒有生命的物體無法離開冥界。

再加上冥界的時間流動相當的緩慢，這會使進入的物種無法分辨時間流逝，一個不小心就有可能因此喪命。

「所以他才帶你來這裡！」Thor發怒的大吼，如果他們遲遲找不到Loki，那麼Loki的陽氣就會被吞噬殆盡，永遠無法離開冥界，在冥界成為任他擺佈的奴隸，「行了，弟弟，別在跟我解釋，我都聽你的，答應我，我們要一起回去阿斯嘉德，我還欠你一個盛大的婚禮。」

「當然，傻瓜，我可沒打算自己留在這。」Loki報復性的咬了眼前這個大傻瓜的鼻頭，笑嘻嘻的說：「在執行任務之前，哥哥，你能否給我一個吻？在外界，我應該已經成年了。」

Thor二話不說的吻住了弟弟，將軟軟的唇肉吸了又吸，撬開貝齒舔舐弟弟的上顎，再纏上那討喜的舌尖，啾啾的水聲在小小的空間濃情蜜蜜，哽咽聲細細的飄散在空中，Loki有些缺氧卻捨不得叫Thor鬆口。

結束長達兩分鐘的熱吻，Thor將全身軟綿綿的弟弟公主抱的抱進懷裡，「你的身體還好嗎？你感覺有些無力。」

「白痴，誰叫你一親親兩分，我缺氧又腳軟都是你害得啦！」

Thor又小啄了一下那令他愛不釋口的軟唇，他笑笑地說：「看你這麼有活力我就放心了，畢竟你比我們誰都還要早進入這裡。」

「別詛咒我，混帳Thor！」Loki在兄長懷裡罵嘞嘞的，但…

要罵也只能趁現在了，Loki早就發現了自己的不對勁，一直發軟的雙腳、嚴重的腹痛、在阿斯嘉德奄奄一息的守護靈…

他的陽氣撐不到一切結束，巨人族、矮人族、暗黑精靈族的陽氣本就不多，是最不適合來冥界物種。

而沒過幾個小時就會離開一次冥界的Malekith，自然有的是時間。

“哥哥，抱歉，我又撒謊了。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

戰局一面傾倒，Malekith的無生命泥偶在冥王的眼前根本不堪一擊，Hela操縱的靈骨軍團數多的像團蟻窩，密密麻麻的從Hela周圍不斷湧上，清脆的喀嚓聲以及那空洞般的微笑都另人毛骨悚然。

「死吧！你們這群螻蟻！」這比起對付Thor時來的更猛烈也更狠毒，她當時真的只是在跟他們玩遊戲。

在遠方觀看的Tyr捏了一把冷汗，當時自己只是被劈飛一把劍而已，而不是被劈飛一整個身體或是被分屍成兩半，更沒有冥王狂傲恐怖的笑聲，“她是我方真是太好了…”

而另一方面。

「她是我姐姐！？」Thor厭惡的大吼，「她剛剛想殺了我！還搶走我的武器！」

Thor無法接受自己上面還有一個同父異母的姐姐，父親跟母親從沒跟自己提起，那麼照例來說Loki也不應該會知道，他釋放雷擊劈開自己四周的泥偶人，看著懷裡的弟弟，「你怎麼知道Odin還有個女兒？而且你竟然從沒跟我提過。」

「母親叫我別說我就不說。」Loki狡譎的笑道。

他會知道Hela是因為Jormun， Loki聽得懂巨蛇說的爬說語，自己在跟她玩時正好被Frigg撞見，最後還被打了屁股，因為Frigg差點以為自己好不容易重生的兒子要被十米的巨蛇吞入腹中。

這麼羞恥的事他怎麼可能提及。

Loki罵嘞嘞的要Thor好好攻擊別東張西望的，自己釋放出的綠色火焰形成蛇體、快速穿梭在泥偶與泥偶的腳縫之中，它咬住想要偷襲Baldr的泥偶腳裸後立即爆炸。

爆炸聲撕裂烏黑的天空，綠色的煙霧伴隨土塊噴飛到四處各地，Thor目瞪口呆的看著眼前發生的一切，「你會控制火焰了？」

「掌握了八成左右。」

Loki得意的哼哼，他彈了一個響指，被他深埋在泥地裡的魔力連續炸開，替他們清掃出直達Malekith面前的道路，那副扭曲的嘴臉讓Loki打著興奮的寒顫，他就說要讓侮辱自身的混帳露出腦羞成怒的面容。

對方吼著火神的名字，Loki無情的炸了對方一嘴煙灰，Thor持續的放電擊倒不停製造出來的泥偶，並向前邁進。與Tyr一同位居遠方的Valkyrie還在跟巨龍奮鬥，而且好像找到了一些端兒。

尼德霍格在噴火時會將頭部抬高，在牠的下顎處有一道明顯的刀傷，且沒有堅硬的龍鱗包覆，這說明了那裡正事牠最脆弱的部分，「Baldr！過來幫我！」

聽從指示，Baldr跟在女武神躲在一顆巨岩後方，那裡正好是尼德霍格的死角，被丟下的Tyr成了巨龍專注的目標。

「Tyr現在是誘餌，我需要你抓準時機用光束貫穿那道傷口。」Valkyrie拿起地上的骷髏畫起了鬼畫符，並不會讓神看不懂，只是線條粗糙的像是喝醉酒的酒鬼路線。

「我也想，可是…」Baldr指著天空，灰濛濛的連一絲絲光線都沒有，這要他如何控制光、使用光來擊倒尼德霍格，「這太強神所難了。」

「只要有光就行了是吧？」女武神笑的出奇詭異，她只拋下一句“別亂跑，注意時機”就將光明神獨自留在巨岩後方自己衝向的巨龍，Baldr想攔也攔不下，當他喊出對方的名字時，她已經乘著飛馬飛上了天空。

Valkyrie算準了時機，一躍而下剛好掉落在尼德霍格的頭頂上，憤怒的巨龍豪叫噴火，粗長的尾巴奮力甩動，擊碎自身周圍的岩石以及泥偶，摧毀敵方的同時也差點削下Tyr的頭。

「小心點！哪有神自損戰力的！」

「抱歉！小伙子！」Valkyrie垮坐在龍頭上，小心翼翼地從腰包取出一顆小型魚雷及口哨，她吸了一口長氣，大力的吹響，聽懂指示的戰士們紛紛閉上雙眼壓低身體。

白光掃過一整片黑天，暫時失去視力的Loki只聽見泥偶化作泥水打落在地的水聲，以及某精靈的痛苦聲吟。Malekith因為眼球的灼熱而放聲嘶吼，不過也就是那幾句聽都聽膩了的“啊！我的眼睛！”。

被接近豔陽的閃光彈直中雙眼，可想而知一定會完全尚失視力，但在場卻有一名神祇睜著眼睛依舊不受影響。

光明之神Baldr舉起背後的弓矢，那是一把看似毫無殺傷力的武器，因為它無放置弓箭的支架及瞄準器，稀有的桃木刻畫著勇猛的獵鷹，羽毛及眼睛栩栩如生，宛如擺放在金宮寶物庫裡的宇宙結晶。

拉滿的弓身上開始蓄積銀白色的光點，呼大呼小的光球就是箭矢，以光源為觸發條件，光線的強弱與威力成正比，眼看著蓄積出千顆小點的弓身，Baldr平淡無奇的說：

「The sun will shine on us。」

放出的“箭”貫穿了女武神拋在空中的閃光彈，迷你箭矢在白晃晃的天空炸成天10女散花，光點化為細小的針線向下墜落，射穿尼德霍格的頭、眼、手尾，以及他的下顎。

龍聲悲鳴震盪冥地，巨龍倒地揚起風塵巨浪，二度吞噬了戰士們的視線。

「Loki？！」

手中的重量突然消失，Thor這才發現一直被自己捧在手心裡的弟弟只是個幻影，他在心中咒罵著，要是帶著能操縱風的Gna一同前往就不會淪落到現在這窘境。

「Loki！你別做傻事！」

聽見兄長怒吼的Loki化為一條蛇在地上匍匐前進，他要趁著這場突如其來的大霧將Malekith焚燒成屑屑，然後再叫Heimdallr送他們回阿斯嘉德…“對，只有他們。”

「啊！」小聲的慘叫，Loki突然被粗暴的拎起蛇皮，痛苦的掙扎扭動，不分你我的大口咬下遷至住自己的手臂。

Hela拔開自己變成小蛇的猛撞弟弟，當她看著一心往暗黑精靈身邊爬去的火神後遙遙頭，過了數千年，她的心也軟了，「你快死了還這麼有活力，要不要改當我的得力助手？」

「放我下來，我要殺了那傢伙！殺了他，Thor才會願意回阿斯嘉德。」Loki憤怒的嘶吼，卻絲毫沒有想過如果自己死在冥界，那麼Thor會做出什麼決定。

「在這裡想尋死的活人都必須經過我同意。」Hela很樂意接收手中的小崽蛇，但對於他附帶的金毛猩猩卻嗤之以鼻，「你快跟著那傢伙滾回阿斯嘉德，那傢伙我會好好善待他的。」

「我要殺了他，他侮辱了我的…」

Hela不等手中的小蛇做出什麼咬合的舉動，她直接將他往自己另一個混帳弟弟身邊扔了過了。

被風壓摧殘到頭暈，在自己快要吐出什麼不雅液體時他打在一個溫暖的軟物上，不痛，眼花的Loki眨了眨眼睛，眼前是數張氣昏頭的Thor臉。

平時都會說些狡辯話的Loki緊閉著嘴，這讓Thor無法將那瓶血液灌給魔力及陽氣都所剩無幾的弟弟，逼不得已，Thor用抓著蛇頭的大拇指及食指敲開Loki的嘴，看著不乖乖配合的小蛇，他的大腦突然抽痛迫使他吼出聲：

「想死就給我滾遠一點，別死在我面前！」

Loki被鎮得不敢亂動，連眼淚都不敢滴下，只能癮忍在眼眶邊緣，他乖乖的咽下那瓶血液，Thor將變乖的蛇當作圍巾的攀在自己的脖子上，並吹了一聲口哨。

是任務結束的聲音。

Valkyrie三神收起武器前前後後的回到了Thor身邊，這是巨龍揚起的塵沙也消散的差不多，他們看相遠方明顯倒臥不起的暗黑精靈，以及冥王Hela，Tyr還是有些不放心的發問：

「就這樣將獵物交給她真的沒問題？」這種沒有親手殺死敵手的感覺人他們這些戰士很不是滋味，就像戰敗或是落荒而逃，「一點勝利的感覺也沒有。」

「現在，帶這傻瓜安全回家就是我們的勝利，Malekith的頭顱已經不是重點了。」Thor更不想去想他那把為了斬殺Malekith才鍛造的武器，連用都還沒用上就被劫走了。

眾神一同看向纏繞在Thor脖子上的玉米蛇，水汪汪的眼睛，想哭又忍著，一看就是做錯事被罵了神情，百般的無奈，Valkyrie及Baldr對於將Malekith交給冥王處理並沒有任何怨言，Tyr在長嘆了第三次氣後才勉強妥協。

畢竟誰都不想讓這次的任務變成白工。

「Heimdallr，帶我們回去了。」

彩虹橋的七彩光線劃破了冥界的漆黑天空，自己的領土終於恢復到從前的寧靜，Hela看著倒臥在地上那名沒了視力的落迫精靈，是該拿他來當新玩具好？還是省去以後的麻煩，現在殺了他？

算了，她以後有的是時間慢慢折磨這名搗亂自家安寧的蛆蟲。

“神王大人今天會凱旋歸來。”

阿斯嘉德準備好要迎接他們的王及戰士們，對於阿薩神族來說他們已經出征了兩年之多，原本身負重傷的Heimdallr已經治好了傷並重回崗位，並宣布了好消息。

反送Freyja的Hogun以及Fandral跟著Eir執行著秘密作業，Sir為了監控Volstagg跟進了廚房，順便檢查餐點製作程度。

這次的宴會跟以往的都不相同，保證會讓回來的勇士們大吃一驚，特別是其中的那位主角。

「姐姐，Loki哥哥什麼時候才會回來？」編織著一頭漂亮魚骨編的女孩牽著自己的小妹妹站在Eir身邊，她抬著頭看著正在替換窗簾的阿薩神族們：「他們不會有事的對嗎？」

「那當然了，公主陛下，如果Thor沒辦法帶Loki回來我就讓妳踢他的屁股洩憤。」擺放椅子的Fandral笑呵呵的說些葷話，卻沒料到自己會被髒窗簾打個正著，「Odin的鬍子！我滿身都是灰！」

「活該，誰叫你在維蘭瑟面前說一些有得沒得？」從椅子上跳了下來，Eir摸摸維蘭瑟和瑰拉瑟的頭，「別聽他說些沒營養的，妳們幫我去花園採幾朵裝飾用的花過了好嗎？」

精靈公主興奮的點了點頭，她知道Loki哥哥喜歡什麼花，維蘭牽著妹妹快速的奔向Eir手指著的地方，那裡正好是一處開滿鮮花的後院。

等到兩姐妹離開後，遲遲不說話的Hogun才開口，「我們不該這麼做。」

是啊，他們不該這麼做。阿斯嘉德現在沒有神王、沒有參謀，之前順著Malekith起鬨、侮辱Loki Odinson的長神及幾名神祇都被掃蕩進了底下監獄，等待他們的只有Thor的行刑。

有些戰力短缺的阿斯嘉德實在不應該邀請別國的公主來參加這次的宴會，中途如果引來一些不測，可沒神能夠化解那些危機。

「我知道，但是…」Eir被Fandral抱了下來，她有些鬱鬱寡歡，像是做錯事等著被罵的孩子，哪怕她只跟Thor差沒一兩歲，「你們都看見了，我只是想讓殿下回來時能開心一些。」

身份暴露時Loki的表情是多麼受傷又絕望，Eir不想在多想，口口聲聲說沒事的二王子果然是在自欺欺人，欺騙眾神也欺騙自己。

Loki絕不是討厭身為冰霜巨人的自己，這點Eir能夠確定，因為小王子三百歲時還稱讚過自己的藍皮膚很好看，因為顏色酷似兄長的眼睛。

Eir嘆了口氣，她是個神醫，從第一代到現在的第二代也算是照顧Loki幾千年的歲月，她對他的瞭解絕不比Frigg或是Thor來的少。

小王子會突然在意起種族是因為他沒想過自己會被否定。

「我們都知道妳只是想讓Loki開心。」Fandral拿出自己的紳士風範，他接過女神手中的髒窗簾，再輕拍她的肩說：「如果這麼做對阿斯嘉德有危險，Heimdallr也不會替她們開門，他早就知道一切的結果了。」

「說的也是…」Heimdallr就是老古板，對於不利阿斯嘉德的一切都是想盡辦法解決，就好比能接受亞爾夫海姆的兩位公主卻不能接受Freyja公主一樣。

沉重的話題告一段落，他們重新整理氣勢，替接下來的宴會佈置場地。

Sir和Volstagg將熱騰騰的飯菜依序擺放在餐桌上，還有幾樣精緻甜點，整個餐桌不到五分鐘就被美食及美酒擺滿了。

餐桌的主位還插著維蘭瑟採摘的紫羅蘭，據公主說那是她兩百年前偷偷種在阿斯嘉德後院的花朵，「因為Loki哥哥好像很喜歡，我就…嘿嘿嘿～想給他一個驚喜。」

宴會佈置便隨著維蘭瑟的笑聲宣告結束，他們關上大殿堂的大門以及電燈，就等著戰士們凱旋歸來。

「我們回來了！」

Thor開心的歡呼著卻沒接著聽見後續的響應，在眼前的只有依舊一板一眼的Heimdallr，以及他的金劍，「我的子民跟戰士呢？」

「殿下呢？」

沒想到自己會被反問，Thor撩起自己的金髮長髮，黑綠色的一條小蛇攀在上頭打著小頓，體力透支的二王子在兄長身上睡得香甜，完全沒有被剛剛的興奮吼叫給吵醒。

「他用了太多魔法還差點被抽光陽氣，剛剛給他吃了藥，所以睡得很沈。」Thor將頭髮重新蓋了回去，讓弟弟能有一個舒適的休息空間，「不過我真沒想到，竟然沒神來迎接我們？現在不過才第十八個時辰。」

這讓Thor感到十分的不悅，以往只要出去打仗或是交易，只要他們凱旋歸來，一踏入國土迎接他們的一定是熱烈的歡呼、七彩的雪片剪紙，以及豐盛的佳餚搭配七天七夜的盛宴。

那可是他們的傳統，這不止是為了替戰士們洗淨辛勞、期許下次出征一切順利，也是子民表示感謝及祝福的方式，現在就好比在述說營救二王子並不重要一樣。

「沒關係，我不在意。」小蛇的頭緩緩地爬出金色髮絲，不知道什麼時候清醒的Loki打了一個哈欠，他又緩緩地說：「哥哥，我累了想回房間睡覺。」

這語氣聽起來就是受傷了，Thor對自己的子民心碎，也對自己的友人們心碎，沒有熱烈的迎接，至少他的友人們應該要過來迎接他們、拍拍大家的肩膀說些玩笑話…

又或者這些都是他的一廂情願？

「他累了，送他回去睡吧…」同樣感到不解的Valkyrie無法理解前後的反差為什麼這麼大，明明之前大家還緊張的幫忙找尋殿下的蹤跡，怎麼現在神回來了卻如此冷清？想不透的她只能拍打神王的後背，給與一些微不足道的鼓勵。

「在那之前，陛下，」Heimdallr輕咳了聲，要他隱瞞這些實在是太難熬了，他一向是有話直說的神祇，現在卻被逼著面對著沉重的負面情緒還不能說出事情，難受到想吐口血沫，「還請您跟我走一趟大殿堂。」

「就不能等我送Loki回房間再說嗎？」神王的語氣擺明就是不悅，那張世紀臭臉更不用說明，「他累了，我們還全身都是泥沙，染的金宮烏漆麻黑的能看嗎？」

「我也想洗個澡、吃頓飯再睡個覺，如果長神想聽結果，我們贏了，詳細明天再稟告上去也不遲。」Baldr懶洋洋的騎在馬背上懶洋洋的化成一灘水，耗盡魔力的可不只火神一個。

「沒宴會沒關係，給我酒窖的鑰匙我自行能處理。」Valkyrie打了一個大哈欠，現在她心心念念的全是阿斯嘉德獨家釀造的甜酒，給她來個十幾二十桶她保證自己不會醉。

Tyr趴在馬背上不說話，如果仔細聽能聽見細微的鼾聲，在聽見沒宴會沒歡呼聲後他自動斷電，進入休眠模式。

「當然沒問題了神王陛下。」Heimdallr依舊面無表情，語氣就像平時追趕Thor批閱公文一樣，平淡卻又不可妥協，「但還請你們洗完澡後來一趟大殿堂，包刮Loki殿下也是。」

不悅的吐出蛇信子，不管接下來要面對什麼，Loki知道自己不能逃避，說不定…說不定沒有他想像的那麼糟不是嗎？

看著弟弟不說話就當作他是同意了，戰士們就地解散，個別回到了自己的寢室洗漱，Thor將小蛇放在羽絨製的枕頭上後開始卸下自身的戰甲及披風，Loki看著看著都成了一條淡粉色的玉米蛇。

Loki趁著Thor不注意時鑽進了枕頭的縫隙裡，被捉住的話可逃不了一同洗澡的命運，現在他還沒做好被看光新身體的心理準備。

「Loki別躲了，你真當我什麼都沒發現？你想隱瞞自己的身體起變化到什麼時候？」

躲在枕頭下的二王子抖了一下，他真當作粗心大意的Thor不會發現自己的變化，如果只是單單用肉眼觀看他沒有什麼太大的變化，頂多變得比較年輕、身高矮了一些，在更多的應該看不出來才對…

變回人形的Loki趴在床上，那顆用來隱藏自己的枕頭早已滾落地面，Loki抬起頭看見的景色是兄長的裸腰以及敞開到一半褲襠，被包裹在底褲內的凶器有多大，一想到這他難免紅了一整張臉。

「啊！放我下來！」

Thor二話不說的將弟弟扛上肩膀，任他亂打亂踢又亂捅就是要將他扛進浴室裡，還在修復中得火神拿自己的兄長一點辦法也沒有，被扔進水中前都沒能在Thor身上留下一道傷痕。

那該死的戒指，Loki突然想把那每蛇戒指給毀屍滅跡。

沾溼的衣物黏在肉體上，Loki隱藏在寬大衣物後的身體曲線全暴露了出來，纖細的腰肢、飽滿的臀部、微腫的胸膛，起變化的地方多過於Thor自身的猜想。

「Eir知道嗎？」Thor居高臨下的問。

Loki撇了一眼下身，手忙腳亂的用漂浮在水面上的外套把自己裹成一團球，並搖頭回答兄長的問題，他不能讓Thor知道Eir隱藏此事，不然她會被驅逐的。

“騙子。”Thor不想責備任何神，要怪就怪他自己當初讓弟弟自己一個神去面對Malekith，都是他的錯。

Thor穿著褲子進入了澡堂，他一伸手就能將想逃了弟弟拉回懷裡，「想逃？你是不是忘了當年我說過的話了？」

「什麼？」Loki確實是忘了，就算是接下來的親吻也沒能讓他想起當年自己躺在病床上時跟兄長做過的半套情事，「嗯…嗯？！？」

被咬住嘴唇使他無法發聲，Loki被Thor架在懷裡舌吻加上脫衣服務，只要自己一亂動就會被捏一下圓潤的屁股。Thor輕輕鬆鬆就脫下的弟弟的破外套，因為接下來背心需要過頭才能脫下，他只好暫時鬆開被咬腫的薄唇。

「你…！」話還沒說完，Loki就被脫去了兩件上衣，溼答答的衣物全被Thor扔在岸上，看起來像攤沒神要的破布。

「衣服脫完了，接下來脫褲子。」那是條睡褲，Thor直接暴力的將它撕成兩半，白皙的下體沒有任何遮蔽物，被玩弄到紅腫的外陰清晰可見，「他碰你了！？」

憤怒的藍色眼睛死盯著自己，Loki雖然知道Thor不是在生自己的氣但還是全身打起寒戰，要說有還是沒有？Loki在心裏來回不停的思考這個問題，最後他還是選擇了“沒有”。

Thor將他抱上岸粗魯地架開了雙腿，看著那條小縫隙，Thor突然想起Heimdallr好像跟自己提過什麼“生孩子”，他用指關節摩擦了一下，僅僅一下它就不受控的吐出不明的黏液。

Thor的理智線差點就這樣斷了。

「那這黏稠的東西你怎麼解釋？」他將牽著銀絲的手指舉在弟弟的面前，他討厭現在的自己，像是指責妻子是否在外偷吃一樣，這讓他不爽到了極點。

Loki瞬間煞白了臉，為了逃命先擱著沒清理那株植物射在體內的催情激素，但那藥物的藥性對自己的時效短暫，藥效過了他也就跟著忘了，這下有理都說不清。

滴答滴答的眼淚掉在白皙的肚子上，Loki抿抿嘴用有些顫抖的聲音說：「你討厭我了？因為我不乾淨了？」

Odin的鬍子！看看自己做的好事。

「我沒有，你別胡思亂想，我只是…我只是在氣我自己！」Thor用指腹擦去弟弟臉頰及眼角上的淚水，在啄吻了幾下，「都是我的錯，讓你遇到那種混帳事，你不哭了好不好，看你哭我心裡就難受。」

「嗯…那…」Loki吸了鼻子，有些難以啟齒，「哥哥…」

弟弟的聲音軟軟的，像是剛被順完毛的奶油貓，自己也上了岸準備將兩人洗乾淨，再早早解決Heimdallr的事情好回來睡覺，「什麼事？」

「那個，你聽了別生氣…」Loki結結巴巴的說：「那些東西還是我的…我的生殖腔裡…」

生－殖－腔－？

原本還一臉和藹可親的Thor瞬間變成了帶著鬼頭面具的妖怪，他在心底將所有祖宗十八代都罵了一遍，他怎麼會沒聯想到這些！

拎起受驚的奶油貓，他將弟弟壓進了一旁的躺椅、分開他的大腿，Loki這次反射性的想合上，抗拒的小動作卻招來束縛伺候。

Loki的小腿被Thor製作的小雷鞭捆綁在躺椅上，雷鞭弄得他雙腿發麻，Loki難受的扭動腰肢又害羞的想挖個洞把自己深埋進土裡，因為某種熟悉的熱氣正抵在自己的新生器官上。

「你忍耐一下，我幫你把那些髒東西弄出，很快就好了。」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

阿斯嘉德的二王子坐在矮凳上全身被抹滿白色泡泡，以前這類型的調皮全消失的無影無蹤，現在他只是隻剛被欺負完、有些呆滯的小貓崽。

Thor花了將近一個半時辰將自己的私密處含進嘴裡舔舐乾淨，Loki不知道自己在這段期間裡到底噴出了多少液體，他只覺得身體的某個開關好像被徹底的打開了，那種說不上來的爽感令他上癮。

“還想要更多！”Loki在心裏吶喊卻沒有說出口，就因為外頭還有一個Heimdallr在等這他們兩個洗完澡去處理不知名的事情。

「Loki，我要沖水了，把眼睛閉上。」嘩啦啦的清水將頭到腳的泡沫全數沖洗乾淨，二王子白皙的皮膚透著水光，感覺就像餐桌上的杏仁豆腐滑般嫩可口。

沖洗乾淨後，兩神急急忙忙的穿上簡單的軟甲，來來去去花費的時間已經是平時的雙倍，就算想用他們倆輪流使用一間浴室都有些說不過去。

因為Thor的寢室內有兩間澡堂，一間是剛剛他們做半套情事的露天浴池，一間是比較小間的淋浴間，所以越是邊界只有越描越黑。

「Heimdallr會生氣嗎？」Thor在長廊上狂奔，還看了一眼為了躲避Heimdallr又變回小蛇的Loki，他點點頭，還拿自己的頭髮當作遮蔽物呢，「你太狡猾了！自己躲避Heimdallr！」

「如果你沒有…沒有舔到出神的話我們早就洗完澡了！」Loki不甘示弱的罵了回去，Thor聽得青筋都從額頭爆了出來，「又怪我了！你難道想懷上那傢伙的孩子不成？喔喔喔！想都別想！你這輩子只能是我的！」

Loki的臉炸成了紅色，他的兄長到底聯想到了些什麼鬼東西！？

「你在說什麼孩子！那些東西才不是精…才不是那種東西，它是華納海姆特有種的催情激素！」

「那你怎麼不早點說清楚！我還以為你被Malekith那個混帳強姦了！不對！你不止被植物強姦還被那個混帳東西調戲了對吧！」Thor越說越氣、越跑越快，他果然不該讓Hela解決他，不自己親手砍下他的頭真的難以洩憤。

「我才沒有被調戲。」Loki冷冷的哼了聲，要不是長廊連個影子都沒有，不然他一定會狠狠的咬Thor一口，要他閉嘴。

神兄弟就這樣你一句我一句的吵了一整段路，知道看見Heimdallr那張恐怖的臉後才停止，「所以你們兩個就那樣沒形象的因為性事爭吵了一整路？就不怕被其他神祇聽見丟盡顏面？」

「我只怕你…」Loki躲在Thor的頭髮的嘟噥著，Thor倒是對於自己沒有什麼隱私而習以為常，他只是苦笑的轉移話題，「所以…你找我們有什麼事？其他人都在裡面了嗎？」

「是的，他們一個半小時前就在等了，陛下。」Heimdallr在開門前不妨在多酸他們幾句，現在就搞成這幅模樣了，那麼以後結婚該怎麼辦？是不是都要帶著神后才能好好開會了？

很有可能。

打開門的後方是一片漆黑，只有長廊上的幾盞黃燈照射到了地面上的大理石，現在已經是晚上八點半過後，如果不開啟室內燈是什麼也看不見的。

「幹嘛不開燈？」

「等殿下恢復人形燈自然而然就會開了。」

兩神面面相覷停頓了幾秒，Loki最後吐出蛇信爬下了兄長的脖子，綠色煙霧消散，二王子舉起雙手伸了個懶腰、觀看四周，「好了，我變回來了，可是燈沒開呢。」

「你再往前站個幾步。」

「就不能一次說完嗎？」Loki有些疲憊的嘟噥，他一邊往深處慢慢走一邊抱怨的說：「真不像你，你以前總是老老叨叨的、我連插嘴的份都沒有，兩年變化有這麼大嗎？」

「當然有，而且您是消失了兩百年。」

「這麼久？！」Thor和Loki被嚇著了，他們以為兩國的時差不過兩三年，「那我們啟不是虧大了嗎？！」

「別孩子氣的嚷嚷，可以開燈了。」

大殿堂的燈突然被全數打開，Loki被閃的緊閉雙眼，一時之間無法適應也睜不開眼皮，站在遠處的Thor沒有被嚴重波及，他還能從模糊的視線判斷情況。

“原來是這樣，這群臭小子們。”

「啊！」Loki慘叫出聲，他被不知名的東西撲倒在地，幸好自己是跌進什麼軟綿綿又毛絨絨的坐墊裡，不然他今晚睡覺都在趴在兄長的胸膛裡，「什麼東西啊！」

視線還是白茫茫的一片，他想爬起身時發現壓在自己身上的“東西”是兩個頗有重要的小孩，一大一小還笑的很開心，其中一個笑呵呵的開口詢問：「猜猜我是誰？」

「？！」Loki不太相信自己的耳朵，他原本還想罵些髒話抱怨，現在只能多眨幾下眼睛等視力恢復，眼前出現的模糊精靈身影讓Loki有些吃驚，“原來阿薩神族也是不聽神王話的時候。”

「猜對了有禮物嗎？」黑髮神祇摸了摸那顆銀色腦袋，突然就不氣了，再捏了捏她圓潤的臉頰，她可長大了不少，「公主陛下。」

「有喔！保證哥哥你會喜歡。」瑰拉瑟跟著姐姐把被自己撲倒的黑髮神祇扶了起來，這是她第一次看見姐姐口中說的“Loki哥哥”，她躲進姐姐身後觀察眼前搓揉雙眼的男神，小臉不小心紅了一半。

「Loki，你先坐下讓Baldr幫你比較快。」視力眼睛恢復的Thor走向前撫摸弟弟頭和他身下的“毛坐墊”，坐墊發出貓咪的呼嚕聲，Loki這才發現自己把Thunder當成了坐墊靠。

Thunder看見許久不見的主人們高興打呼嚕，掛在他脖子上的Maize也順著主人的手臂爬上他的脖子，安靜的像條涼感圍巾。守護靈就像動物化的主人，連喜歡的地方都一模一樣，Thor在心裡笑著吐槽。

一條蛇在自己脖子上沉甸甸的，他不是長大了就是變胖了，不過不管是哪一個都比之前感應到的奄奄一息來的安心。

被指名的Baldr被隱藏在桌子下的大夥們推了出去，Fandral的口型就像是在說：“他原本就知道你會來這裡，所以自然一點。”還附贈一個大拇指表示“你加油！”

Valkyrie舉著喝剩下半瓶的玻璃酒瓶與之鼓勵，Eir滿是歉意的豎起一根手指表示保密，跟她身旁的Sir形成對比，女戰士面無表情的揮手驅趕著他，希望他能動作快一點，不然餓昏頭的沃斯特格就要發瘋了。

嘆口氣，就知道不該聽話的幫忙弄瞎殿下的眼睛，那招豔陽能夠奪走對方半天的視力，是他在緊急危機時用來脫逃的招數，現在卻被他身後的幾名臭傢伙用來當作“矇眼布”…

太過份了。

「請在等一下，我馬上替你治療。」Baldr邊說邊用手掌捂住二王子的雙眼，對其施加反向魔法，Loki開始覺得雙眼的刺痛感逐漸消失，他試著睜開一隻眼，看見的是Baldr的手掌。

「好了，您可以睜開眼睛了，殿下。」

低著頭慢慢的睜開眼睛，Loki有些不似的眨了眨眼，等到眼睛確實對焦後準備抬起頭，他還重新整理罵神的詞彙，比分說Thor，他被弄瞎了眼怎麼還能在一旁跟維蘭瑟一樣笑的如此開心？

沒血沒淚的壞傢伙。

Baldr沒事好好的幹嘛弄瞎自己的眼睛？被光打到是一件很痛的事情他不可能不知道，再來是躲在後方的那一群神祇，他們好像以為自己看不見就感受不到他們自身散發出來的神力。

雖然不知道是不是全部，但微微弱弱也至少有三四個在看自己笑話，如果說平時，Loki氣得臉早就鼓成兩團球，像隻刺蝟一樣罵嘞嘞的，但是現在有兩位精靈公主在場，他必須保持自己的外在形象。

Loki冷哼了聲，他抬起後那些抱怨的話語一轟而散，還有些當機。

「Loki？弟弟？」發現有些不對勁的Thor舉起手在弟弟面前揮了揮，維蘭瑟拉了拉他的衣袖一樣毫無反應，「Baldr，Loki的眼睛不是恢復了嗎？他怎麼一點反應都沒有？！」

Baldr頭遙的猛烈，他的豔陽可不會讓對方變成石頭，趁著小王子摟眼睛時一轟而上的神祇也開始擔憂了起來，Loki從小就喜歡惡作劇，他們就想了一個別緻的派對想給他一個驚喜。

但就結果來看，好像不如預期的好。

「殿下，殿下？！你還好嗎？」Eir慌張的拍拍二王子的臉，這下真的大事不好了，大夥們紛紛的緊張了起來，連Volstagg都不餓了。

「嘿，Loki，我們都知道你特別在意長神們說的那些鬼話，別聽他們的，你就是你，誰還管他什麼冰霜巨人。」有了Fandral的開頭，其他神祇及子民也跟著述說心聲。

「雖然你喜歡一些惡作劇，但是你不在的這兩百年裡…又有些冷清。」Sir一樣有話直說，但卻不擅長說些好聽話，她撇過頭不去注視那雙放空的翠綠色瞳孔，這些話讓她怪不好意思的。

「沒有你，我們可贏不了那麼多場戰爭，不管你是不是阿薩神族，這些都是事實。」Tyr一板一眼的說得認真極了，因為少了火神的策略，他們真的一時之間不知道該何去何從。

雖然充滿了利益性，但說明了二王子的重要性。

「我最喜歡哥哥了，因為有你的幫忙我才能像現在這樣到處跑來跑去，去找密林的獨角獸。」維蘭瑟跟著氣氛就順著告白了下去，小公主天生敏感特別會察言觀色，當時Loki的身體不適她全看在眼裡。

當時的她還小又膽怯的不敢多問，現在的她只想說句：「謝謝你。」

孩子的童言童語不加修飾，完全攤在眾神面前，就連一個異族公主都能找到Loki的好，那麼阿薩子民又怎麼能有話悶在心中？

後頭的阿薩子民們開始紛紛嚷嚷，他們在這兩百年裡也知道了事件的頭尾，起初無法接受的子民確實是不佔少數，但殿下好歹也是他們從嬰兒時期看著長大的。

從只能被神后捧在手裡到會爬會站會跑，在看看現在都會整治國家、替大家討回不少戰利品及戰績，想到這，他們都開始對神王陛下有些不好意思，因為他們想想，沒了二王子，他們的神王陛下可能只剩和藹可親以及一手蠻力。

沒一點治國的頭腦。

一位老子民杵著拐杖向前靠近，他是當年唯一一位不反對Loki與Thor結婚的長神，不過經過了兩百年，他也退休讓出了長神的位置。他站在呆愣的王子面前，無任何避諱的說：

「殿下，您可以是阿薩神族也可以是冰霜巨人，不管您是什麼角色，全在於您自己，因為您就是您，是我們的王子殿下也是未來的神后大人。」

空氣靜止了數秒鐘，突然有什麼生物突然一角賣力的踢了Eir的屁股一大下，害她摔進了Thunder的毛絨裡，再來是Thor、Baldr、Fandral、Sir、Tyr、Valkyrie…在場的阿薩神族各被不同的方式踢了屁股。

除了維蘭瑟還有瑰拉瑟。

Eir嗚咽了聲，她搓著自己屁股往後一看，一隻淡金色的兔子就蹲在她身後用後腳抓癢，那是她的守護靈。

踢Thor的是一隻小橘貓，他是用頭頂撞；貓頭鷹抓了Baldr，那個利爪可鋒利了；一隻咖啡色的雪貂爬進Fandral的褲子裡，他被狠咬了一口；Sir則是被一隻白天鵝啄痛了頭；Valkyrie散過了天馬的踢擊，所以安然無恙。

但Tyr就沒這麼幸運，他對上了一隻巨大的棕熊，那一巴掌將他巴飛到了大殿堂的門口，掛在敞開的大門上…他們的守護靈全被惡作劇之神實體化了。

Tyr從高處能清楚的看見站在他們身後笑的得意的二王子，他嘆了口氣，看來一切都是Eir多慮了。

Loki站在寫著“Loki殿下，生日快樂”的綠色布條下，他笑嘻嘻的打了一個響指，欺騙大眾的幻影在他們眼前消失無蹤，「你們還要說多久，我餓了，讓這些佳餚涼了可多可惜。」

被擺了一道的子民們也不生氣，準備開始這場意義非凡的重大饗宴，這是他們戰勝歸來的宴會，也是Loki的成年派對。

連續兩周的大型宴會讓阿斯嘉德久違的又出現了歡笑聲。

就算成年了還是不慎酒勁，喝醉酒的小王子像個小傻子似的呵呵笑，貓嘴上揚的高舉酒杯喊著“再來一杯～”。Thor將醉酒的黑貓揉進大腿，小貓就開始呼嚕了起來，嘴唇抿了抿像在夢裡吃著大餐。

Thor看著弟弟的睡臉露出了和藹的笑，他將手中的蜜酒一飲而盡後抱起Loki，並對著玩嗨的眾神說了聲抱歉，「Loki睡著了，我送他進房間，別管我們你們繼續。」

「Thor，你們…嗝…什麼時候要結婚？」Fandral舉著酒，有些醉意卻還能保持清醒，「談了兩百…不，就我們來說是四百多年的婚禮，等都等暈了…你在不拉著他進神殿舉行契約，小心…維蘭瑟公主就要來搶神了。」

眾神皆知，維蘭瑟愛上了Loki，她已經八百歲了，是個成年精靈，她周圍散發的淡綠色光芒據說不是天生的，而是她刻意變更的顏色，至於原因，看她天天滿口Loki的，也就不必多問了。

公主陛下觀看Loki的眼神附有愛意，Thor能夠清楚的感覺到，就連她妹妹的視線都也些不明所以。

Loki的長相清秀俊俏又可愛，讓女神一眼戀愛也不是一天兩天的事了，Thor自然而然不會讓那些神祇肖想自己的神后。

「兩個禮拜，等宴會結束我們就結婚。」不過Loki想要的華麗婚禮可能辦不成了，發生那樣的大型綁架，他實在不想在邀請別國的神祇來參觀，頂多在加上Freyr以及Hela，不能再多。

Fandral一聽，豎起大拇指，因為這表示他們有連一個月的大型宴會可以吃喝玩樂不用在乎工作，只剩輪班制的守衛及夜巡。

打開寢室的大門，Thor將睡到不醒人事的Loki放進軟床裡，脫下他的皮靴子再脫下他套在身上的薄外套，白皙的雙手撩起自己的上衣後還抓了抓肚皮，看著那細細的腰，Thor咒罵了聲。

他的大兒子起了反應。

Thor發現了自己的不對勁，自從清理了弟弟的蜜穴後他就一直全身燥熱，提前離開大殿堂也是因為他快撐不下了，堂堂一名神王可不能隨隨便便在眾神面前起反應。

就算是因為誤食了催情液也是一樣。

替弟弟蓋上棉被後，Thor自行來到了剛剛替Loki清理的大浴室，他撿起遺留在地上破褲子，竟對它起了色心。

退去自己的皮褲，發疼的性器彈至空中，像被下藥似的猙獰粗大，Thor躺在那條躺椅上不要臉的用弟弟的破褲子包裹著大兒子，並開始不輕不慢的上下擼動。

爽的發出一陣低吼，他就這樣被弟弟的褲子操射出了一股淺黃色的濃精，黏稠的物體弄髒了褲子也弄髒了他的雙手，Thor有些不滿的嘖出聲，太久沒發洩害他成了一個早洩的神祇。

草草結束，Thor穿回褲子將沾滿自己味道的面紙丟進一旁的垃圾桶裡，當他走出浴室時，睡在床上的Loki已經不知道翻了幾個身、做了幾場美夢，那個被酒精灌出的貓嘴上還掛著口水。

Thor將滾到自己床位的弟弟挪好位子再窩進床裡，看著弟弟白皙的頸部，又饞又不想趁神之危，他不知道弟弟想不想變回去原本的身體？

雖然說只要是Loki，Thor都喜歡，但是只有現在這個弟弟才能為他們倆生個孩子，到頭來，乾女兒跟親生骨肉還是截然不同。 

金髮神祇將黑髮神祇摟進懷裡，親吻幾下額頭和嘴唇後也跟著進入夢鄉，那晚，他做了各種不同未來的夢，擾的他醒來後都不知道哪個才是現實。

與Thor不同，得知自己兩個星期後就能跟兄長成婚的Loki樂得開心，他看什麼都能笑，就連看見那些被釋放出來的長神也能笑笑的好聲好氣。

反正他現在又不是生不出孩子，那也就沒什麼好害怕的了。

只是大部分的神祇都還不知道二王子成了一名雙性，能夠孕育阿薩神族的後代，Loki原本還想公開此事讓他們的婚禮順利進行，卻被Thor拒絕了。

「有什麼關系，反正到時候他們都會知道的。」Loki依偎在兄長的大腿上吃著現作馬卡龍和小蛋糕，他必須將自己養胖一點才有足夠的養分孕育孩子。

餐桌上滿山滿谷的食物全被他們兩兄弟掃光，只剩下幾樣零散的肉類及點心，Thor切了一塊小羊排餵進弟弟的嘴裡，「你不想恢復原本的身體嗎？」

「不想，怎麼了？」Loki吞下小羊排，匪夷所思的皺起眉頭看著兄長的眼睛，不過不到一秒鐘便被詭譎的笑容給取代，「我差不多習慣了，你想試試嗎？」

嘴裡咬著食物讓他說話有些童音般的不清晰，Thor好笑的又多塞了幾塊，將弟弟餵成兩頰滿是食物的花栗鼠，就跟Volstagg的守護靈一個樣子。 

「不了。」Thor啄吻了幾下弟弟軟嫩的嘴唇，Loki卻不爽的雙手環胸擺出臭臉，這張鬧彆扭的臉他在清楚不過了，「再說了，你不是因為那面鏡子才變成這個樣子的嗎？怎麼會不想變回去？」

「沒方法、閒麻煩、無所謂…」停頓了幾秒，黑髮神祇回想起他們在那一片霞紫話語時的承諾，這讓他心有不快了起來，「Thor，你是不是後悔了？」

翠綠的眼睛充滿質問，原本有些下垂的鹿眼上揚成兇猛的大型貓科。

Thor不以為意的撈起那窄腰，在無神觀看的桌底放肆撫摸，「我沒有後悔，以前沒有，現在沒有，未來更不可能，所以告訴我，弟弟，讓你變成這樣又讓你不想變回去的原因是什麼？」

Loki為了不讓自己舒服的叫出聲，他又往嘴裡塞了幾塊牛排，且任兄長怎麼拜託就是不願說原因，Thor看著臉紅成番茄的弟弟還輕笑出聲，想要又死要面子，明明只要他開口，自己就會抱著他離開前往極樂世界。

「讓我猜猜，你是不是想給我生個頭生子，嗯？」Thor搓揉著弟弟的小腹肚，如果哪天這裡多了一股新神力，他一定會興奮地睡不著覺，「還是在乎長神的話在乎到害怕“女人”了？」

「誰怕女人了？只要有我在，不管我能生還是不能生，這個位置！」捏著Thor的大腿肉，力道大到連神王都忍不住的低悶幾句，Loki才不管兄長的疼痛指數，他炸起奶毛罵嘞嘞的吼，「永遠都是我的！」

Thor差點被軟萌萌的弟弟擰下一塊肉，他悶哼了好一段時間才漸漸平復刺痛的神經。

眼尖、聽力又好的Fandral摟著自己心儀的女神，他接收到了神王大人的求救視線，他哄好自己的女友後走向Thor面前，他吹了聲口哨後說：「Loki，跟你借幾分鐘Thor。」

不管三七二十一，Loki跳下Thor的大腿，拉過一旁的空椅子縮在上頭，還一臉嫌棄的說：「借一整天都行，快點帶走這個呆頭鵝。」

小時候看不見自己就哭著找神的愛哭鬼明明就是他，這顯得現在生氣罵咧咧的炸毛小貓特別可愛，「你會後悔的。」

躲不過伸來故意搓亂自己頭髮的大手，Loki不滿的剝開它後叫兄長快點滾蛋，金髮神祇好氣又好笑的搭著另一名金髮神祇的肩、離開了充滿樂曲的大殿堂。

午後的陽光勉勉強強能夠照亮偏僻的角落，神王正跟他唯數不多知道“秘密”的兄弟討論些小計畫，而計畫的重點神物不用多想，正是剛剛那頭氣到變刺蝟的奶油貓。

「你想騙過詭計之神，那你的演技一定要是MAX等級…或是有超強Buff不然不太有可能。」不知道是怎麼一回事，Fandral口中的用語Thor實在是聽不懂，意識到兩百年差距的金髮神祇咳了聲，「就是演技不高超，或是沒神幫忙就無法成功的意思。」

「那沒什麼好擔心的，我技術高超，而你是幫手。」

Fandral看著Thor那張自信滿滿的臉嘆氣，其他神都知道要來神王和他的弟弟遠一點，以免被灑上一整臉的粉紅泡泡，就只有自己的眼睛特別不安分還隨便亂看。

對，全怪我傻。

「我就不該丟著前凸後翹的女神來幫你解決你跟你弟的面子問題。」

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“好慢。”

王子殿下坐在主位上等到發慌，老實說Loki在Thor離開後的幾分鐘就真的後悔了，反倒是在氣自己沒把握到被哥哥幹得你死我活的時機，明明他一直都渴望被哥哥填滿。

趴在桌子上小酌蜜酒，他現在不敢一口氣喝掉幾十杯，那會讓他頭疼的厲害。

皇室樂章的旋律以及眾神的歡笑不斷傳進小壽星的耳朵裡，越聽越鬱悶，憑甚麼自己生日卻要被哥哥搞得如此不開心？嘖，他不管那個離席好幾個鐘頭都不回來的混帳兄長，這裡神這麼多，總能找到一個願意陪他“玩”的神祇。

黑髮神祇消失在一陣墨色的煙霧，神不知鬼不覺，取而代之的是隻頭戴金色犄角的綠眼母貓，Loki跳下椅子混進被自己實體化的動物群裡，沒神會知道這隻帶著小王子經典標誌的黑色小貓就是王子本身。

毫無顧忌的舉起肥嫩嫩像雞腿的後腳、舔舐自己的生殖器官，那裡一直處於難以言喻的搔癢狀態，肚子也是熱的一塌糊塗，像是關不了開關的電暖爐。Loki被自己舔得呼嚕呼嚕叫，倒刺的舌頭給與的刺激不重不輕，舒服極了，使他更賣力的舔舐著。

“倒刺的舌頭？Thunder？”突然，Loki想要找找可愛的傻獅子，既然Thor不願回來把他綁回房間，那他找他的守護靈也不是不行，而且這樣也不算給他帶綠帽子。

但，一切看似完美卻有個美中不足的地方。

Loki在殿堂內怎麼找怎麼繞，他就是找不到那隻傻獅子，自己的蛇寶寶掛在金柱上曬著太陽，顯而易見。Mazda懶洋洋的打了哈欠，這幾天他都慵懶的掛在樹上曬太陽，因為他要準備二次脫皮，不儲存點能量會像上次一樣脫到無力。

“Thunder在後花園，他有事沒事都會在那裡玩紫色的花。”

「紫色的花？」

阿斯嘉德沒有紫色的花，他們有銀白、鮮紅、鵝黃、柑桔、湖藍以及墨黑色的花，但就是沒有紫色。Loki突然覺得胃部有某樣東西在翻攪，那朵被餵進腹中、名為紫羅蘭的花朵正無形地蠢蠢欲動。

知道蠢獅子在那裡後Loki就蹦蹦跳跳的往後花園的方向跑去，從遠處就能聞到淡淡的甘甜，這在記憶中是幸福又快樂的味道。Loki還以為桌子上的紫羅蘭是維蘭瑟特地從亞爾夫海姆帶過來要給自己的禮物，顯然她帶給自己的驚喜遠遠不止那些。

在轉個彎就能到達後花園，那裡種滿了鬱金香、滿天星、杜鵑以及牡丹，全是Frigg生前喜愛的花朵，以往在轉角處就能看見暖色調的花瓣飄於空中，而現在，空中卻多了一色。

Loki小跑步的彎過轉角，一片茂盛的紫羅蘭就盛開在滿天星旁的空地上，因微風而輕輕飄動，過於成熟的花瓣會被捲上天空，再搭配溫柔的日陽光照就像一幅美麗的畫作。

而他在找的Thunder卻格格不入的在紫羅蘭花園中抓蝴蝶。

「喜歡嗎？我為你種的，Loki哥哥。」

Loki立刻驚醒了過來，他炸著尾巴抬頭一看，一個白金髮的“女人”蹲在自己面前，本該拖曳的長裙被扎在大腿上，白皙光滑的腿肉暴露在自己面前，Loki卻不像其他男神一樣流著口水，只是覺得這是她為了防止禮服被泥土弄髒的一般動作。

就像她的雙手一樣。

「維蘭瑟？妳怎麼知道是我？我的子民明明都沒有發現。」Loki瞇起因陽光折射而泛著金光的瞳孔，他有些納悶，他家的乾女兒什麼時候長這麼大了？

「因為我對你觀察入圍，哥哥。」維蘭瑟將手上的泥土撥清乾淨後把小貓抱上了大腿，順著他的毛髮輕按臉頰的穴道，就算Loki不想，但還是忍不住的呼嚕了兩三聲。

伸手一壓，小貓被點穴般的軟腰並趴在精靈的大腿上，「耳朵後面有個穴道很舒服對不對？還有後頸，只要神王大人一壓這些地方你就會把我摟得更緊一點。」

毛皮下的皮膚紅了一片，當時Loki沒讓維蘭瑟自己睡一間套房，他讓她睡在自己跟Thor的中間，佔有慾強烈的神王雖然口頭說著沒關係，卻在兩天後繞到Loki身後對他上下其手。

“混帳Thor！那時候的維蘭瑟根本還沒睡著！”

掙脫了公主的懷抱，黑貓一溜煙的跳進了那片紫羅蘭之中只願探出一顆貓頭，其餘的全藏在花叢裡，被草野隱藏的尾巴上下拍打地面，他焦躁到了極點，「妳最好忘了當時的事，還有別那樣摸我，我好歹比妳大了五百歲」

看著火神呆愣的模樣，維蘭瑟輕輕的笑出聲，像個端莊的淑女，「實際上只差三百歲，冥界的時間不會流逝，所以其實哥哥你還沒成年喔。」就差那短短的一百三十六天，「原來你沒有意識到那期間的差距。」

那個成天圍繞在自己身邊打轉的小女孩長大成一名彬彬有禮的女神了。Loki這時才注意到維蘭瑟的臉已經不像過去一樣兩頰都是還沒退下的嬰兒肥，成了許多男神夢寐以求的瓜子臉，身材也是，飽滿的胸部、挺翹的屁股，她四周散發出的綠色光芒更是代表著成年的象徵。

說不出話來，Loki到前幾天都還一直把她當作小女孩一樣，這邊抱那邊親的，她沒發火可能是看在以往的情誼上，「抱歉…我沒注意到兩神之間的安全距離是我的疏忽。」

「沒關係。」維蘭瑟依舊笑嘻嘻地，但心中的那種苦澀另她的心糾結在一塊，到頭來Loki從沒當她是名女神，在他眼裡自己依舊只是那個乳臭未乾的孩子，「你給我一樣東西，我們就扯平～」

「妳要什麼？」

Loki走出花圃時已經變回原來的模樣，他現在的身高不就只高過公主半顆頭顱，這怎麼會沒發現？Loki在心裡咒罵自己，因為子民的話讓他太過於開心，開心到大腦和眼珠都飛了。

突然，一股拉力扯了火神的衣物，讓他整個神的上半身往前傾倒，嘴唇因此接觸到某樣軟嫩的東西，他竟然被亞爾夫海姆的大公主強吻了。

「我喜歡你，Loki，請你拒絕我的告白。」

甚至還被告白了…“Odin在上！剛剛發生了什麼事？！”

火神接受過不少親吻，他的初吻早在他出生後沒多久就被前來帶他離開的哥哥給奪走了，接吻這種親密動作在Loki的眼裡就像飯後甜點一樣，是生活中的一環。

但現在這個吻，實在是讓他感到難受。

軟軟的唇還有一點蜜桃的甘甜，跟兄長是截然不同的觸感，Loki有些不適的皺眉並用衣角擦拭嘴唇，墨綠的布料染了一小角的紅，嘴角也因為擦拭的動作而一片狼藉，就像吃飯沒吃好的孩子。

糊了一臉口紅的火神呆愣在花圃中，口齒不清的拒絕了公主殿下的告白，維蘭瑟沒有外洩任何情緒，她只是嘴角微微上揚，說了聲“謝謝”便轉頭離開，被留在原地的黑髮神祇大概不會知道金髮精靈的心有多痛。

因為他與自己的戀人相愛到無神能介入。

Loki不知道自己在花圃站了多久，他連原本來花圃的目的都忘了。抬頭仰望暗藍色的夜空，閃爍的數顆星宿代表著自己在這浪費了至少四五個時辰，Loki嘆口長氣，抱著變成橘貓的Thunder返回大殿堂。

此時的大殿堂已經亂成一團，神祇們飲酒作樂，各個紅著一張臉、圍繞在壽星主位的長桌周圍，視乎在觀看些什麼。火神矮小的身軀又推又擠，好不容易才擠到了最前線，但他馬上就後悔了。

「寶貝你去哪了？還生氣嗎？過來讓我抱抱你。」坐在位子上跟Fandral比拼酒量的Thor紅了整張臉，莊嚴的戰甲已被脫去在一旁的椅背上，穿在內裡的襯衫被扯壞了幾顆紅色鈕釦，小麥色的胸肌若影若現，Loki因此咒罵了聲，他被撩到了。

「不氣了好不好？你要什麼哥哥都給你～」被吼的神王委屈巴巴，他這幅楚楚可憐的模樣幸好不會被一群酒醉的人民記下，不然傳出去，神王可會成為民間吃飯聊天的笑話。

神王的輔佐官是這麼認為的，因為現在這場面實在是太愚蠢又丟臉了！

Loki放下大橘貓讓他去跟其他守護靈玩在一起，他慢慢走向Thor身邊，一邊數著桌上被灌光的酒瓶，大概有好幾十打的玻璃瓶散在桌上及地上，還弄的到處都是酒漬，骯髒的像是場內沒大人。

「Thor，你喝太多了，別喝了行不行。」Loki扶著Thor的手臂想將他帶離這裡，卻忘了酒醉的神祇大多暴躁、力大無窮又不知羞恥，而Thor則能將這三項發揮到極致。

「不！我還沒…嗝…跟Fandral分出勝負呢！」打了酒嗝，Thor將弟弟拉進懷裡就是一陣猛親猛抱，也不管他現在的姿勢有多狼狽，「你去哪玩了？弄的全身上下都是甜味？」

Loki趴在兄長的大腿上揚起頭接受突如其來的肆虐，嗯嗯呀呀的小聲嬌喘，突然，帶著粗繭的手掌手伸進了自己的衣服裡，情慾上頭的小王子縮著肩還感受到了下體正冒著孤寂的泡泡。

「不要…Thor你放手！」自己的衣角被掀起大半，精肉的窄腰露在外頭供神觀看，Loki也不是沒在大庭廣眾下親哥哥或是被哥哥親，但是一邊被撩起衣服一邊親吻實在是有點太過了。

「弟弟，你給我親一個，如果我贏了，我就答應你的任何要求…你說好不好？」

不知道是不是自己錯覺，Thor的微笑帶著狡譎，就像手持槍枝看著目標進入狩獵範圍的獵人，但是Loki沒心情思考，因為神王的舉動，圍繞在周圍的神祇們開始大力起哄，一同歡呼著：「親下去！親下去！親下去！」

像群孩子似的吵鬧不已。

Loki悄悄的翻了個白眼，為了速戰速決，有些缺氧的黑髮神祇不管後續會如何演變，他將雙手放在兄長的雙肩、仰頭輕輕的落下一吻，明明只是個常見的小動作四周卻再次轟然起歡呼聲，小王子難免會皺起眉頭覺得他們是群傻子。

“天啊…這些神實在是太幼稚了…”

Thor笑呵呵的充滿力量，這場局他一定能贏。再他們分別又灌下六瓶及五瓶的烈酒後，原本就喝的歪歪斜斜的Fandral終於倒在桌子上，舉雙手投降。

「親愛的，我就說我會贏！」將懷裡想掙脫的貓兒又揉緊了些，而懷裡的貓呢？覺得自己快被勒死了！

「滿意了嗎？能給點新鮮空氣了沒？」Loki得到解脫後嘆了氣，難道就因為自己對他鬧彆扭，所以突然說要比酒量？Loki從小看Thor長大，也沒看他酒醉成這幅德性…

所幸，酒醉的獅子還算乖巧聽話，叫他左腳前就左腳前還能好好走路，不然依照Loki這矮小的身材要扛著一頭進近兩百公斤的大獅子進入閃電宮…

可能會被壓死在半路上。

倒在桌上的Fandral瞇著眼觀察自家兄弟的背影，裝的有模有樣，連詭計之神都被他給騙過去了。小王子還沒成年可能不知道，他們酒庫中的“烈酒”濃度並不比蜜酒來的高，要酒醉可是難事。

「嘛…我什麼都不想管了。」

金白的走廊傳來斷斷續續的氣喘聲，黑髮神祇扛神扛到臉紅氣不順，好不容易才將Thor放進閃電宮裡的大床裡，流了滿身汗水又臭又黏，看著床上打鼾的兄長，Loki氣成了塞滿食物的花栗鼠。

小王子才不會放任自己被撩起來的興致，既然“受害者”都昏了，那也就沒神能指認自己是個“加害者”。Loki毫不猶豫地脫下兄長的底褲，癱軟的肉柱垮在股間，看起來沒他想像中的巨大。

唾液不斷的湧上口腔，黑髮神祇就像看見食物的飢餓猛獸，一手握住那根炙熱的玩具上下擼動，一手把玩柱身下的兩顆軟蛋，就為了讓它服侍自己，Loki操弄的特別賣力。

指尖擦過馬眼在順著冠狀勾慢慢滑下，Loki將Thor對自己做的小解按摩套用在他身上，效果卻不如預期。Thor的肉柱依舊糰軟，不知是因為酒後疲乏還是自己技術不佳，它視乎沒有要昇起的意思。

Thor的鼾聲擾的Loki有些氣頭上腦，自己已經溼成一片小溪流了它連動都不動一下，這要他等等怎麼給自己肏舒服？

嘖了聲，小王子豁出去的低下頭，既然用手不行那麼他就用嘴給自己的兄長口舒服。

鼻尖嗅到了液體分泌的腥臭味，黑髮神祇小口的含住頂端慢慢吸吮，咕啾咕啾的水聲又讓自己滴下幾滴透白的汁水，而Loki只想方任它們在床上糊成一片。

因為這次，玩具悄悄起了點反應。

Loki心急的將整跟送入口中上下舔舐，到了頂點後再大量一吸，希望能將蓄積在陰囊裡的精液給吸出來，不然只有自己的兩個小孔在滴水，多不公平。

「嗯嗯…啊嗯…」慢慢地深喉，自己的咽喉裡全是兄長勃起的大傢伙，太過粗長讓小王子無法將它整根含入，跟剛剛癱軟的大小截然不同，這讓原本滿心期待的Loki有些擔心，“等一下會不會很痛？”

朦朦朧朧的睜開眼睛，金色的恥毛因為主人的肌肉收縮而顫抖它，還有低沉的呻吟，小王子有些得意的嘴角上揚，他一手扶著挺立的陰莖順便玩弄恥毛、一手抓著自己的肉柱，上下輕輕擼動並摩擦著溼黏的馬眼，想說先射一次才不會脹的難受。

但…卻越弄用糟。

黑髮神祇含著兄長的巨物哭了起來，自己的嘴又酸又痛，陰莖脹的像是隨時都會炸裂的水管，小穴癢的像是有上千萬隻的螞蟻在上頭攀爬啃食，自己明明已經很努力了，酒醉的哥哥卻還是沒有醒，難道真的要他自己騎上去？

「Thor…哥哥…」Loki吐出猙獰充血的陰莖，牽起的銀絲掛在黑髮神祇的嘴邊，他躺在兄長的鼓間小聲的說：「我都是因為想給你生孩子才會變成這樣的…你別睡…我癢你要負責…」

躺在床上的神王依舊一動也不動，就像死了一樣，實際上Thor卻憋得難受，不管慾望還是笑意，他的弟弟怎麼這麼可愛又軟萌，他還以為自己會被兇巴巴的火神強上，沒想到弟弟反倒是軟成一隻發情的小母貓。

再Loki說完那句話又給自己深喉個兩三次後，Thor受不了的抓著弟弟的頭顱將自己的巨物一整個肏進他嘴裡，並射在裡頭。

滾燙的濃稠物直接順著食道被吞嚥進胃裡，Loki難受的溢出更多淚花想掙脫卻掙脫不了，壓制他的那道力量實在是太大了，他只能乖乖地吸著鼻子將那些腥臭的東西全喝下肚。

連一滴都無剩下。

Thor將癱軟無助的Loki抱上自己的腰，滾燙的陰莖剛好貼合在濕漉漉的蜜穴前，惹得Thor想直接捅破它，但第一件要緊事還是先安撫在自己哭成一團的弟弟，「裝醉是我不好，你別哭了好不好？Loki。」

「我不！」Loki趴下身子用Thor的上衣擦鼻水，這是他應得的，「我就是要哭！哭到你有罪惡感！哭到整個阿斯嘉德都知道你欺負我！」

「我也是不得已啊。」Thor伸手給Loki擦眼淚，白皙的眼角都被哭紅成一圈像是小兔子的眼線，令神憐愛，「你太常騙我了，我怕你覺得噁心又騙我，才想看看你真實的反應，不過我沒想過你會這麼…欲求不滿。」

「我沒有覺得噁心，我只覺得癢！又癢又脹！想給你點提示你卻跟著Fandral走了，還讓我等不到神！」小貓氣得狠狠的在對方的脖子上咬上一口洩憤，「你竟然騙我，我才是詭計之神，你不準騙我！」

「好好好，我沒問你的想法又騙你是我錯，但你生悶氣不說是你的錯，我們這下扯平了。」Thor摧毀了Loki的第二件褲子並抬起他挺翹的屁股，探入兩根手指後，濕漉漉的小穴就急著吸吮獵物又吐水，他笑呵呵的說：「看來我不做擴張也能直接進去。」

「那就…啊哈…快一點…啊！？」突然被整個神翻身的壓進床裡，Loki嚇得叫出八度高音。

「第一次可是很痛的，用這個體位比較好。」Thor架開弟弟的雙腳，看見那團黏膩不堪的景色後吹了聲口哨，一路溼到屁股，他突然不知道是要氣那混帳把弟弟變成這幅模樣還是感謝他了，看看自己都在想些什麼鬼玩意兒！

辦開豐滿的肉瓣，裡頭的粉嫩軟肉一收一縮全是渴求，Thor將自己的熱柱子貼合它並上下摩擦，讓弟弟的愛液沾滿整根他才對準稚嫩的花穴慢慢插入，緊緻的肉穴就算自己放慢速度也一樣難以進入。

Thor舒口長氣後在淺處慢慢抽弄好軟化四周的肌肉，因為速度太過於緩慢，Loki能明確的感受Thor的形狀在自己體內小幅度的抽插，Loki迷迷茫茫的只覺得自己快裂成兩半，從女穴一直延伸到尾椎，一整個下盤都酸脹到不行。

「好痛！哥哥…嗚嗚…太脹了…」伸手一摸，原本以為全部都被自己吃進肚子裡的小王子真的快哭出來了，只進入前端的龜頭就已經酸脹質破表，難以想像後續會有多難受，「唔嗚…」

當初是自己說想要的，現在反而沒那個臉叫哥哥退出去。弟弟的花穴又窄又熱，軟肉顫抖的刺激自己的龜頭，撩撥的Thor心癢難耐，他想更深入的與Loki結合。

將肉瓣更加的往外辦開，一個用力，露在外頭的柱身全吃進精緻的肉穴裡直達敏感點，Loki尖叫的射了一肚子透明黏液，那是一灘毫無繁衍能力的愛液，下體被撕裂的痛感讓Loki哭得更加劇烈，處女血沿著入侵者的陰莖慢慢的流下，各種的液體被慢慢交合出色情的咕啾聲。

十指抓著弟弟纖細的窄腰開始增加抽插的速度，巨大的陰莖佈滿血脈賁張的青筋，每一次的進出都摩擦著柔軟又附有彈性的緊緻肉壁，粗長的肉柱每一分鐘都照料著Loki體內的敏感點。

「痛…好痛…哥哥…慢一點…」Loki眼前有些發白，為了不讓自己缺氧只能一邊嗚咽一邊大口吸著空氣，第一次感受性愛的小王子馬上又射出另一灘愛液，花穴也隨著兄長的抽動而噴出汁水，像尿床一樣源源不絕。

「太慢你只會更痛而已，親愛的。」明明才剛開始，Thor已經感受到Loki在收縮自己的下腹肌肉，好像隨時都可以進入第二次高潮。

為了不讓這場行愛太早結束，Thor脫下自己的上衣，用嘴角撕出一條長布條，並將那塊紅色的碎布緊緊纏繞在Loki的陰莖上。

「不要！Thor…拜託，拿掉它…」Loki一驚，原本快上頭的慾望被狠狠的上了鎖，可憐的小嘴只能有一滴沒一滴的吐著水，但這種不適並沒有存在很久，Loki的快感全轉移到了身下的花穴，「等等…啊嗯…啊…身體變得好奇怪…」

房間裡充斥著肉體拍打的水聲，淫膩又黏稠，Thor看著身下被自己頂到上下顛簸的Loki以及被血染成粉色的膏狀物，「原來，你會一直覺得痛是因為快感被分散了。」

現在的弟弟只能用蜜穴去感受快感，Thor嘴角上揚，他撥開弟弟陰莖下的肉瓣，裡頭躲藏個一個小巧的肉豆，這是他剛才發現的。大拇指上下摩擦讓Loki嗚咽的更加劇烈，Thor大力的抽插紅腫蜜穴，再用食指和拇指搓揉小陰蒂。

「啊───！」

Loki劇烈的收緊壁肉，揚起頭來迎接自己的第一次陰蒂高潮，花穴噴出的水濺在神王的恥毛上，Thor被吸吮的發出低沉又舒爽的嘆息，粗長的陰莖往裡頭一頂便輕鬆的頂到了下墜的生殖腔，柔軟的腔口輕微的吸吮龜頭，撩的Thor狠狠地頂撞了進去。

才剛高潮過的Loki承受不了子宮被貫穿的刺激，白皙的皮膚被冰藍色取代，睜開的迷茫雙眼腥紅又色情，Thor捧起Loki的臉蛋，粗暴的撬開唇齒親吻，「Loki，你真美。」

又一次猛烈插入，貫穿穴口，Thor能感受到Loki的生殖腔口更賣力的吸吮討好自己，如果可以，Thor恨不得把自己的兩顆陰囊也塞進去。

濕漉漉的貓眼有些放空，Loki被快感刺激到無法思考，過不久又迎來了第二次的高潮，他覺得自己就像壞掉的水龍頭，一直不斷湧出大量的液體…“大量的液體…？”

「Thor…」弟弟的聲音無助又害怕，像是人處無害的小動物縮在角落不停的害怕顫抖。

「沒關係的，Loki，我不介意你尿了我一身。」Thor看著弟弟的糜爛花穴在不斷的排放淡黃色尿液，他把自己的弟弟肏失禁了。這讓他想起以前Loki還需要天天換尿片的時候也常發生這種事，他早已見怪不怪。

Loki紅了一張臉什麼話都說不出來，當他舉起雙手想捂住自己的臉時才發現自己變藍了，「不…啊哈…」

一邊高潮一邊排泄難道還不夠丟臉嗎？

更別說是以冰霜巨人的模樣，Loki還是不習慣在別人面前變成冰霜巨人。

「別遮臉，這樣我怎麼看你舒服的模樣？」Thor牽制著Loki捂著面容的雙手，將他高高舉起固定在頭頂上方，「我說了你這樣很美，就像傳說中的妖精，他們通體為藍又喜歡惡作劇，跟你十分相似不是嗎？還是九界數一數二的美麗物種，但是對我來說，你才是最美的，Loki。」

Loki撇過通紅的臉，情話加上不斷被摩擦的敏感點，小王子舒服的又用花穴高潮了第三次，Thor雙手壓制弟弟胡亂擺動的腰肢，矮下身的啃咬他胸前的兩顆淡紫色的紅纓，在用帶繭的指腹刺激陰蒂，這讓Loki顫抖的更加劇烈還有止不住的高潮。

拱起的腳尖踢亂了棉被，黑髮巨人抱著兄長用力啃咬，溫潤的鮮血就像是某種興奮劑，讓他的下腹部開始劇烈收縮。Thor被吸的又痛又爽，他加快了抽插的速度，準備釋放出滿滿的種子。

「太…太快了…哥哥…慢點…慢點…」

太久沒做愛的Thor也開始出現迷茫的狀態，他再一次將自己的陰莖頂端埋進糜爛的頸口內，小幅度啄吻的刺激讓Thor將自己大量的精液全部餵進弟弟飢渴的子宮裡。

「唔…好脹…哥哥別在射了…」

Loki第一次知道，只要他們想，阿薩神族的射精時間能高達一個小時，這期間他只能不斷地去接受Thor餵給他的一切，再加上冰霜巨人會下意識的鎖精，所以一點都沒有浪費索爾餵給自己的食物。

Loki用模糊的視野看著自己的小腹部逐漸隆起成一顆小球，脹的他不斷的干嘔，一個半小時過去，肚子內的流動終於平復了下來，這時的藍肚皮已經像懷胎三個月那麼大了。

自己得到了快活，Thor也不讓弟弟在受到無法發洩的折磨，他鬆開綁帶的同時Loki的陰莖便抵上自己的肚皮，將那一片青藍射的一塌糊塗。

下腹滿脹又飽滿，Loki伸手摸了幾下圓肚，嘴裡忍不住的發出細碎呻吟，不知道會不會一次就懷上Thor跟自己的寶寶？

Loki既興奮又害怕，他將Thor拉進懷裡後暴力的咬破了他的嘴唇，過沒多久，疲憊的身軀及意識馬上就斷了他思考及行動的能力。

「Loki…？」Thor發現大事不妙，他想從Loki的身體裡退出去卻被他狠狠的抱在懷裡，冰霜巨人模樣的Loki力氣與自己不相上下，Thor第一次被抱到不知所措，還有那顆抵在自己腹部的凸起，不弄乾淨他明早一定會鬧肚子疼。

最終，金髮神王只能任命的被藍色弟弟抱著入眠，如果隔天早上Loki因為乾澀的穴口還有累積在腹中的液體而發疼，可不能怪他。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

「所以…你的計畫失敗了？」

看神王左臉頰上的大巴掌，大概能猜到結果，要不是Thor給了Fandral一記猛搖頭，不然他真要以為自己的兄弟要追妻火葬場了。

Thor嘆了一口氣，將昨晚及今天早上發生的事全告訴了Fandral。

今天早上Loki一醒發現自己還插在他體內就開始大發雷霆也不聽自己解釋，「你給我出去，他卡的我好痛！」

「弟弟弟弟！你別硬拔，你會受傷的！」Thor聽著Loki因為乾澀而摩擦的尖叫聲滿是心疼，想給他點安慰去被狠狠的打了一巴掌。

Loki一邊吸著鼻子一邊爬下床想找替換的衣物，卻因腳軟而跌下床又壓迫腹部，原被頸口鎖在裡頭的精子全被擠了出來，熱了Loki乾澀又發疼的口子。

「Thor Odinson！」

之後他就被Loki用魔法轟出了寢室，當時他也不知道為什麼Loki要這麼生氣，就去圖書館翻找了資料，原來，冰霜巨人在性愛過後會脾氣暴躁，因為過熱的身軀會使他們全身不適，心情自然而然不會好到哪裡去。

為了避免此事發生，冰霜巨人會選擇在冰床上發生關係，或是泡在水裡，單純為了受孕的冰霜巨人會選擇少量多次的做愛方式，總之，想讓自己的冰霜巨人脾氣不暴躁很簡單──

靠近水源，遠離布料。

「所以…Loki他現在怎麼樣了？」聽完神王一系列精彩的內容，Fandral拖曳著下巴，由衷的替Loki祈禱，祈禱他的身體沒有因此散骨。

「Loki他…」Thor結結巴巴的模樣讓神擔憂，是骨頭散到趴不起來，還是太過於氣憤將寢室大門給反瑣，不見外神？Fandral心中想東想西，卻萬萬沒想到Thor會說出一個比自己遐想都還要嚴重數倍的情形。

「Loki他把自己冰封在冰柱裡了…」

這實在是太嚴重，當Fandral看見那個貫穿神王寢室天花板的銀藍色冰柱時，他除了張大嘴巴以外什麼話都說不出口。

Loki為了降溫，他選擇將自己凍在冰塊裡，等時機一到，他自然而然會清醒，且在這期間沒人能破壞他製造出來的冰床，它也不會融化，Thor為此頭痛不已。

在一個星期後他們就要結婚了，如果到時Loki還沒清醒那該怎麼？抱著冰柱結婚嗎？

「兄弟。」Fandral拍了拍Thor的肩膀並給了他一個大拇指，「我支持你，但到時候會發生什麼事可別拉我下水。」

「Odin的鬍子！我才不會帶著大冰柱遊行，他…他還裸著身子！」Thor指著冰柱裡的弟弟，他通體為藍沒穿戴任何服飾的將自己裹成圓球，要他帶著這樣子的Loki上街遊行？

想都別想！

Fandral對於自己為什麼能站這裡而感到費解，他百分之百是個健全的男性，看見一名全裸的雙性巨人…不起反應全是為了給兄弟面子，還有自己的神生安全。

「行吧行吧，別最後鬧脾氣到要延遲婚禮。」

昏暗的寢室傳來沙沙的聲響，Loki迷茫的睜開眼睛，璀璨的視線被劃破的玻璃切面所佔據，他想起來了，因為全身燥熱，所以他將自己凍進冰磚裡了。

四周架起的魔法高牆隨著施術者清醒後逐一消失，冰藍色的小巨人打了個飽足的哈欠後將自己變回平時常見的嫩白色。

清涼又舒暢，昨天的壞脾氣全消失無蹤。Loki隨手抓了件底褲後換上，正想吃等什麼來填飽肚子就被門外的碰撞聲給嚇掉了一層面子。

「殿下！你這一覺睡實在是太久了！」

栗子色頭髮的侍女發現驅離魔法消失後就急急忙忙的衝進寢室，她扯下了小王子手中的被單，又叫上了幾名侍女，她們急著將小王子拖進浴室裡洗漱。現在可管不了什麼禮數，再拖下去時間就要來不及了。

「快點殿下，我們還要替你洗漱、梳妝還有更衣，沒這麼多時間跟你玩拔河！」

黑髮小王子為了捍衛自己的貼身衣褲，死命的抓著褲頭就是不讓神脫下，甚至試圖使用魔法將她們都驅趕出去，但是侍女們卻像似有備而來一般，她們各個都佩戴者防魔的手鐲，那是當年自己太愛惡作劇而由矮人產出的道具。

是專門用來壓制惡作劇之神的法器。

「妳們有話好好說，別一進來就脫我褲子！」不知道真相的人還以為殿下是個小純情，被看見裸體就會唉唉叫的小少女，侍女一手扯下那條可憐的底褲後Loki不管面子直接尖叫了起來，「啊！快還我！」

「沒什麼好遮掩的，殿下，陛下都跟我們說了，現在全阿斯嘉德的子民們都知道您是位雙性。」當時聽見這驚神的真實時，大眾的神祇們終於明白為什麼神王一天到晚就喜歡黏著Loki殿下，各種生理清潔還都自行處理從沒叫過侍女。

就為了自己養育自己的小神后。

「What the fuck…？！」Loki忍不住罵了一聲約頓語，他不敢置信的睜大漂亮的眼珠子，不是說不說的嗎？怎麼睡個覺而已就全國的神都知道了？

「趁現在！」兩名侍女合力將發愣的小王子抬起帶進浴室，將神投入溫熱的洗澡水裡，「殿下，請讓我們好好替您洗漱，不然時間真的要來不及了。」

「時間時間，妳們怎麼不說明清楚到底是什麼時間會來不及了？」小王子身邊的溫水開始慢慢降低最後形成薄冰，既然他趕不走她們，那麼就讓她們無法靠近自己，「還有，知道跟看到不能混合一談啊！」

黑髮神祇泡在冷水裡下著馬威，表明著妳們在過來我就凍死自己。岸上的侍女們面面相覷，她們各個只記得將殿下打理乾淨卻忘了跟他說他即將錯過什麼大日子。

「是我們失禮，殿下，今天可是您跟陛下的大喜之日。」

阿斯嘉德的傳統婚禮十分華麗，美麗的禮服、豪華的饗宴、眾多的賓客，新娘子會穿著特製的婚紗與新郎騎著白馬遊歷整個國土，接受子民大地的祝福。

但最後會進入神聖的神廟交杯飲酒，獲得象徵永恆戒指的神祇卻十分的稀少。

Loki已經將眾神拒之門外一個多星期，早已過了原本預計完婚的日子。Thor愁眉苦臉的跪坐在王坐──前的地板上，對著自己壓根沒見過幾次面、還差點殺了自己的王姐面前懺悔。

就因為他把姐姐在喜歡又未成年的弟弟給上了，再此之前還沒先做個功課。

「我們也是第一次發生這種事。」想想從前，他們連著做個四五天也沒見過弟弟的壞脾氣，「這可不能怪我。」

「不怪你不然怪誰？難道要怪Loki？」Hela坐在Thor的王位上著二郎腿，那副冷豔高傲的神態使Thor的王者鬃毛全豎了起來。

「放尊重一點，沒人能責怪我家的Loki。」Thor反嗆了回去。

「呵！他還不是你家的。」Hela輕蔑的笑出聲，如果自己當年沒被Odin打進冥界怎還輪得到他跟弟弟結婚，第一個跳出來反對的絕對就是自己…不對，他弄死過一次Loki，Hela的暗沉了下來。

「我們都是Odinson！」

「那又如何？我姓Odinsaughter，你在吵我就弄死你。」

一頭毒蛇對著猛獅，雙方為了剛準備成年的小奶貓而互咬對方的頸子死也不鬆口，這讓站在一旁的Heimdallr慶幸當初Odin送走了一個，不然這兩位神祇爭奪起來，肯定與戰爭有得相比。

「對了，Hela。」Thor盤腿坐在地方，他第一次認真的與自己的姐姐對視，「那傢伙現在如何？」

「那傢伙？喔，你說那個暗黑精靈。」冥界女王托著下巴、漫不經心的說：「沒什麼就是再冥界給我當個小打雜，那顆不知道幹什麼用的水晶也被我放在宮殿裡貢著，Jormungandr可喜歡它了。」

「所以他沒死？」Thor皺起眉頭的問。

「他現在等同於一個死人，只是還有血肉罷了。」

這冷冽的氣氛最終被前來報告喜訊的侍女給打斷，聽見自己的寶貝已經清醒的Thor也就懶得將心思放在一個被人看管的死人上頭，他站起身後整理了一下服裝儀容，準備去看自己的新娘子。

卻被幾名侍女導引進了更衣室。

Thor既無奈又別無他法，他只能任由侍女們碰觸自己的金色長髮，在上頭邊上幾條漂亮又精緻的魚骨辮子，那種像極女孩子的編髮，要不是從小被母親辮習慣了，不然Thor怎麼能忍受的了。

換上空窗期中──Frigg的十二位侍女為自己準備的全新戰甲，黑色的菱形軟甲包覆肉色肌膚，莊重的銀盔甲身後雕刻著細碎又精緻的圖騰，那是一隻威風凜凜的雄獅。

Thor將自己的單邊披風別在左肩出，多餘的下襬被黑色皮帶固定在後腰，就以免刮起大風時會絆倒自己的小新娘。

「人要衣裝，神要金裝，這話根本就是在說你，Thor Odinson。」Thor轉過頭就看見那個討人厭的姐姐站在自己身後，果然不應該邀請她來參加的，根本是自作孽。

「還有什麼事？比起看見妳，我更想我家的Loki。」Thor將Loki送給自己的戒指重新帶回無名指上，但這個小動作卻招來Hela的恥笑。

「那東西不過是人類自欺欺人的道具，一點“誓言”的能力都沒有，如果你的愛只有這點程度，我看你還是退出，把機會讓給別國的小妹妹。」

「如果妳是指永恆之戒，那妳可真小看了我對Loki的愛。」Thor親吻著那枚寶貴的戒指，「要我把下輩子也誓言進去，我心甘情願，不如說我真希望它那麼做。」

「少噁心我。」Hela作嘔得吐出舌尖，那個Odin的兒子如果能夠管好下半身才是見鬼。

揚長而去的背影不再神王的管轄範疇之內，Thor整裝完畢後就興奮的衝向彩虹橋尋找自己心心念念的那個身影。

當赤紅色的披風碰上青綠色的晚禮服，被面紗蓋住顏面的“女子”偷偷地掀起遮擋自己視線的絲綢。

依照習俗，新郎會在彩虹橋迎接自己的新娘，騎上白馬準備遊歷。

「Loki…？」Thor跑得氣喘吁吁，他在看見那雙帶著金光的翠綠瞳孔時才發現眼前的美麗娘子就是自己的弟弟，不然他還以為今天還有別組新神要結婚呢！

「你的頭髮怎麼了？」伸手撫摸弟弟突然長至屁股的黑色髮絲，細細柔柔的尾部因為自然捲而形成漂亮的波浪，幾朵白色的雛菊被編進頭頂的編髮裡，Thor突然心臟一揪，結結巴巴的誇耀著，「你…這樣真漂亮。」

「我的頭髮太短了，她們說這麼沒辦法編跟你一樣的髮辮，所以我就把自己的頭髮變長了。」

Loki玩著自己的髮尾，原本只是想跟Thor編一樣的髮型卻不小心打開了侍女們的少女心，她們除了白花外還為Loki戴上金色的頭飾，圓盤狀的頭飾被整齊的扎在Loki的後腦勺，隨著陽光反射出各種不同扣人心弦的色彩，但不管它們有多麼與自己般配，Loki還是不太喜歡。

「等婚禮結束我就要把它恢復原狀，這實在是太重了，我可還在長身子。」

「沒關係，不喜歡長髮我們就剪掉，別留著委屈自己。」Thor戳了戳弟弟氣股股的塞幫子，他將自己的小刺蝟抱上一旁的馬匹上後自己也跨坐了上去，「我等這一刻已經等了一千多年了，Loki。」

懷中的妖精露出甘甜的微笑，將自己往Thor硬邦邦的懷裡推送後用小貓抓扒著他的心窩，「那你還在等什麼，哥哥，快點帶我去那座神秘的神廟，到時我就是你的神后了。」

「不。」

Thor牽起Loki的左手並在無名指上落下一吻，就像變魔術一半，一枚漂亮的海藍色婚戒出現在兩神面前，Loki又驚又喜的眨了眨眼裡，有些支支吾吾的，Thor便在他張和的唇瓣上落下一個深深的親吻，像極了冬日裡的暖陽。

「當你答應跟我結婚的時候你就已經是我的神后了，與形式上的結合無關，就算我們沒有一起去神廟獲得證明，你永遠都是我－－Thor Odinson的神后。」

懷裡的妖精通紅一片，早在他剛學會說話後沒多久，自己就被Thor牽著手提過求婚，那時的自己就像張白紙什麼也不懂，只是抓著兄長的金色頭髮大聲地說：“媽媽，我要和哥哥結婚！”

當時母親還呵呵笑了好一陣子，原來Thor從當時就把自己當作妻子在養育；自己還擔心總有一天會被取代，不停地在別神面前跟Thor秀恩愛、驅趕打著自己哥哥壞主意的女神，原來那些全是不必要的爭寵行為。

還有那些自己試過的毒…

「不值得！」

不值得只是說說氣話，Thor給弟弟哄一下，再來一場盛大的歡呼，原本露出毒牙的小王子瞬間就軟成眾神皆知的奶油貓模式。

眾神的祝福在空中散落成煙花，在夜空中炸裂後緩緩落下，灑滿新婚神祇的全身，Loki看著手臂上的閃亮金粉喜悅的攀上兄長的脖子，索要一個甜蜜又滿是劇毒的親吻，就在眾神面前。

神王給與的同時，天空突然下起的粉色的小型花瓣，Loki接過一枚小巧可愛的花瓣將其攤平在手掌上，「是櫻花。」Loki曾在書上看過，這是米德加爾特各有的花樹，擁有生命及純潔等數個不同的花語。

Thor看像遠方佇立在高塔上的兩個一大一小的黑影，「是你的愛慕者給與的禮物。」

「幸福一生一世永不放棄，這也是它的花語。」站在遠處的精靈公主口中喃喃自語的唸著，嘴角微微上揚，突然一股小小的拉力拉著他的裙襬，「怎麼了？」

「姐姐，妳為什麼要把櫻花撒出去呢？」瑰拉瑟水亮的灰色眼珠泛著水光，她還記得姐姐時常跟她說的話，「妳這樣會得不到幸福嗎？」

「傻孩子，該放棄的愛情就算留著也不會有幸福，那不如將它送給已經獲得幸福的神祇，這才能真正的發揮花語的作用。」維蘭瑟望著滿天飛揚的粉色祝福，那就像連根拔起的紅色絲線，又或許…

那條與火神相連的紅線全都只是自己的妄想而已。繁榮精靈遙了遙頭，不管他們之間有什麼虧欠，自由與愛情、釋懷與幸福，看著漸漸遠去的那對新婚夫婦…

「這樣就好了。」

一聲馬蹄聲，白色的駿馬抬起前腳後原地踩踏，牠甩動著發酸的頸部，左右擺動的鬃毛搔的Loki打了一個小小的噴嚏。Thor將弟弟抱下馬背，那條拖曳的白色裙紗限制了Loki，讓他無法好好的邁開步伐。

「還好我拒絕了那雙高跟鞋。」Loki抱著Thor的手臂，跟著他慢慢走進神廟裡，「不然我們走到天明都還進不了這廟裡。」

這是一座年代久遠的神廟，是阿斯嘉德的源頭，廟宇裡頭還有一座小巧的靈堂，它被建立在一座清澈湖泊的正中央，想走過去，除非是收到祝福的新人別無它法。

由舊式梵文雕刻的靈堂前擺放著兩個閃著靈光的金杯，它們與爬滿青苔的神廟以及靈堂不同，光纖亮麗的就像新品、像是不同次元的產物。

「你太誇張了，到時候我可以抱著你進來。」

「我可不是什麼會敗給高跟鞋的脆弱小姑娘。」Loki牽起Thor漫步在湖面上，漂亮的漣漪映照出他們總總的過去，不管爭吵打罵、誤會甚至死亡，他們最終還是來到了這裡。

Thor拾起兩個金杯，將其中一杯遞給了Loki，Loki取出腰間的匕首劃破雙方的一根手指，吸收祝福的血液湧入腳下的湖泊，清澈的湖泊漸漸被染成金紅色，將金杯注滿融合兩神血液的泉水，只要飲下──

他們將被血咒束縛終身，直到一方死亡前都無法背叛自己的血親。婚約，是愛情、關懷、包容、諒解等多種複雜情緒的集合體，也是束縛的另一種表象。

一飲那杯血泉，灼熱的觸感立刻纏上兩神的無名指，像是被炎燒過後的鐵片烙印一般的刺痛感，Loki攥緊手掌，看著自己發燙的手指被赤色的紋身烙印出一枚指環。

當疼痛過去，Loki好奇的將Thor送給自己的指環取了下來，Thor Odinson的名字被詩情畫意、像無數道閃電般的刻印在自己的手指上，他抬頭頭看像兄長，「如果我背叛你，我就會被閃電劈死。」

「所以我是會被燒死是嗎？」Thor舉起自己的手，Loki Laufeyson的名字就像火蛇般纏繞著自己，他輕笑著，「我知道你不會，我們都不會。」

「為什麼我是Laufeyson？應該是Odinson啊？」Loki拉過Thor的手，不得其解的翻轉著他的手掌。

「管他是什麼son，只要上頭刻著你的名字就夠了。」

阿斯嘉德再次想起慶功的樂隊聲，為了新上任的神后敬酒乾杯，為了不讓自己又醉了整個饗宴，Loki偷偷的將蜜酒變成了水蜜桃汽水，香香甜甜又不會醉，小神后舔了口嘴角，又灌下了一整杯。

神王正忙著替自己的寶貝剝甜蝦殼，再一隻隻餵進他的嘴裡，婚前婚後沒什麼太大的差別，兩神依舊甜甜蜜蜜的在金宮內放閃，在武鬥場過招，在大街小巷爭吵，唯一不一樣的──

就是夜晚增加的母貓叫。

自從知道冰霜巨人喜歡在水中做愛後，Thor天天晚上都會趁著洗澡的空檔跟神后來場激烈歡愛，長神們也因此安頓了下來，想著阿斯嘉德再過不久便會誕下下一任繼承者。

「別…別在射了，哥哥…肚子好脹好難受…啊哈…」Loki難受的翹著臀攀附在澡堂的岸邊，這是他跟Thor連著做愛的第三百六十七天，他的肚子鼓成小圓球，滿滿都是神王反覆灌入的種子。

Thor托著Loki的胯部深深一頂，頸口再次被龜頭灌穿的酥麻讓Loki拱起後背，叫出酥軟的嗓音，被肏到鬆軟的頸肉吞吐著進進出出的大肉棒，像是SAP按摩的特極服務讓Thor又射出一股濃稠的白濁。

眼角與下流外翻的紅腫雌穴相同，不停的滴下淚花與無處可去的精液，Loki打了個哭嗝，昏昏沉沉的趴在岸邊吸鼻子，Thor捨不得將半軟的性器退出疲軟顫抖的肉穴，又往深處頂了頂。

身下的小妖精軟哼著扭腰，痠澀感順著脊椎直衝腦門，要不是那根在自己體內肆虐的肉柱，不然Loki一定會雙腳發軟的沉進澡堂。

痙攣的腰椎肌肉一抖一縮，連帶著充血蜜穴不斷跳動得吸吮飽滿的龜頭，精力充沛的像個討糖吃的孩子。

「她好興奮，吸得我好舒服。」Thor辦過神后的臉、吸吮著那張嫩薄的嘴唇，嘖嘖水聲跟池水融合在一塊，他頂撞的越來越大力，衝撞Loki每一處的深層敏感點，黑髮神祇感受到體內的炙熱開始逐漸壯大，悶哼聲從被撬開的唇齒微微洩出，他知道這代表著什麼。

帶著大量神力的白濁沖刷著子宮內壁，原本蓄積在裡頭的活躍精子被推擠出腔口融入水中。

「唔…」Loki承受著今晚不知道第幾次的灌精，腹部的鼓脹感讓他懷疑裡頭是不是塞了兩三個小娃兒，要不是神族的神生漫長所以難以孕育生命，不然這可能早已成為現實。

直到精液被榨乾後Thor才將癱軟的肉柱退出紅腫的蜜穴，他架起Loki，讓弟弟長開雙腿的坐在岸邊，翕張不止的頸口已經鎖不住任何液體、吐著自己的白濁，敏感的媚肉被鼻尖輕輕一碰就收縮的擠出更多種子。

恥毛稀疏的女陰被溫熱厚實的嘴唇含去大半，酥軟的腰及手臂終於支撐不住身軀，Loki躺在冰涼的浴池岸上發出甜膩的嬌喘，發洩過無數次的疲軟肉柱逐漸甦醒。

這表示神王今晚又多了一道可口的美食。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

捲縮在床心中的神祇覺得小腹有些奇怪，婚後了好幾百年他第一次有這種感覺。Loki抓了抓自己膨亂的黑色捲髮，下意識的捂上了自己的小腹，那股在自己體內放縱的小電流歡喜的做出更加劇烈的回應。

「Fuck！」Loki嘞罵了聲，卻沒意識到自己的肚子裡多了一團陌生又熟悉的神力，他只當那是前幾日Thor將自己綁回家前留在體內的精液在作祟。

Loki Odinson，作為阿斯嘉德的神后卻不告而別的逃回家鄉──約頓海姆，在幾日前剛被自己的丈夫帶回來關禁閉，在那之前，他們在寒冷的雪地裡翻來覆去的纏綿了好幾夜。

坐在床上的黑髮神祇無趣地踢著腳下的毛絨拖鞋，他也不是真的想離家出走，只是…他受夠了外頭那些長神們的閒言閒語，就因為自己佔著神后之位這麼多年卻生不出神王的子嗣。

「Loki。」房門被慢慢打開，走廊上的日光照射進這間昏暗的寢室，刺痛了床上神祇的眼睛，「我帶了早餐，你多少吃點，你其實不用放在…」

「別叫我別在乎！如果能，我才懶得跟那些一腳踏入棺材的神祇計較！」Loki打翻了Thor帶來的精緻早餐，牛奶、麵包和沙拉撒了一地，浸濕了地上的黃色地毯。

雖然這只是極少數，但看見那些神祇的嘴臉就會讓Loki感到不悅，就像是身為異類的自己如果沒能生出孩子就只是個怪物，不論自己到底為國有多效命。

這種歧視讓Loki怎麼樣都無法接受。

「關於這個，我有話跟你說，Loki──他們被我放逐了。」

「Odin的鬍子！你說什麼！？」Loki不敢置信的睜大瞳孔，看著彎腰收拾食物的Thor，那把心中的怒火又被點燃，「你別撿了！」

明明只要一聲命令就會有侍女來收拾地上的殘局，但金髮神王卻從不這麼做，Thor只要是自己弟弟闖出的禍都會自行處理，從不叫上任何侍女，所有神祇能看出這是神王的寵膩，卻還是小部分的神祇將其醜化成詭計之神的毒瘤。

平時闖出小禍，有一天就會闖出大禍謀害神王，最後篡位統治整個阿斯嘉德，哈，就是些老不死的被害妄想症，如果是從前的Loki絕對能笑著說出這些鄙視的話語。

可惜，現在他不能。

「我放逐了那些對神后不敬的神祇有什麼不對？」Thor整理好地上的食物後也坐上了床，「如果他們是害你心情浮躁的原因，那我不覺得這麼做有什麼不妥。」

「你這只是在火上加油…」Loki原本還想多說些什麼卻突然難受的抓著Thor的手臂抽蓄。Thor遙著自己、喊著自己的名字，但他無力回覆兄長的呼喚，因為Loki為了壓抑腹部的電流就耗盡了一半的體力。

Thor抱著滿身冷汗的弟弟衝破醫務室的大門，在藥草園施肥的Eir被巨大的門響鎮出了魂，「Odin的鬍子！」

女神手中的肥料摔落一地，她不顧形象的攀爬過窗戶，完全忽略了側門就在窗戶旁。金髮神王將忍著疼痛的弟弟平放在床上，等著Eir的診斷結果。

淡淡的藥草香飄散在整個醫療室內，“緩解腹痛”的草藥在陶瓷壺裡慢慢熬煮出精華，Eir將煮好的湯藥舀進特製的白瓷碗中，「陛下，先把這草藥喝了，它能讓你舒服些。」

「又要喝藥…」草藥又苦又難喝，Loki抿著嘴想著要乖乖地喝藥還是繼續跟腹痛搏鬥。

看著小王子的模樣，Eir嘆了口氣，她起身將Loki上身緩慢抬起、將藥壺口對準他的嘴後強制得將苦濃的草藥灌了下去。全身無力的神后只能含著淚將那些噁心的藥水飲下肚

不過三秒，Loki突然睡意湧上的昏睡了過去。

「Loki他怎麼樣了？很嚴重嗎？」Thor坐在床邊輕撫弟弟的睡臉，他除了做愛外沒看過長大後的Loki掉過任何一滴眼淚，所以造成現在這局面的原因絕對沒有那次詛咒單純。

「陛下最近又沒攝取足夠的食物，腹中的胎兒為了與吞噬自己的神力對抗，才會提早釋放神力造成陛下的腹部肌肉嚴重痙攣。」

「所以Loki沒事？只是胎…What？！」Thor理解不能的皺起眉頭，他跟Loki交歡了這麼多年重來沒有受孕成功過，怎麼突然就有了，「妳是說…Loki懷了我的頭生子…？」

「是的，雖然是在一個不怎麼好的時間點上。」

睡了太久，黑髮神祇覺得渾身不對勁，像是要散架了一樣，唯一變好的只有不再腹痛的小腹，Loki一睜開眼睛就對上了一片大海，嚇得他直接給對方一個響亮的巴掌。

「我是不會道歉的，這不是我的錯。」Loki撇過頭不去看那個被自己打紅的臉頰，看著桌上的豐富水果他隨手拿了一顆塞進嘴裡，甜甜的果汁在嘴裡蔓開後他才發現自己已經很久沒好好吃飯了。

那些被Thor送進房裡的食物全被自己打翻在地上。

「多吃點，別又餓著了。」Thor將另一份營養均衡的早餐放在Loki的大腿上，再遞給他一杯冰涼的牛奶，「你現在需要攝取足夠的食物才不會腹痛，」

Thor柔和的微笑讓Loki突然感到有些虧欠，他抿了一口馬克杯中的冰牛奶，冰冰涼涼剛好潤了潤乾澀的喉嚨，他覺得他好多了。

「因為你懷孕了Loki。」

Loki覺得自己又不好了。

「你要不要去問Eir有沒有治療幻想症的草藥，一個“男性”、受到詛咒的冰霜巨人不會懷孕。」Loki板著一張不太友善的面容大口吃肉，「如果能得話我早生了個軍隊，到底能不能你自己最清楚。」

「當然可以，只是阿斯嘉德的天氣不適合你而已。」

Thor在Loki熟睡時又跑了一趟圖書館科普有關冰霜巨人的資料，冰霜巨人在寒冷的雪地裡卵子才能活化，像Loki這種在溫暖神域長時間生活的冰霜巨人大多數都患有不孕症。

但只要在雪地裡住上幾天、活化卵子就能夠提高受孕的機率，並不是絕症。

Loki還是不太相信Thor說的，造Thor的說法，阿斯嘉德不適合冰霜巨人受孕養胎，那麼就算自己現在的生殖腔裡真的有一團新生命好了，那它也活不久。

「沒關係，它是混血不用那麼寒冷的天氣養胎，阿斯嘉德的東方邊境比這裡冷得多，我已經叫侍衛找幾個建築師去那裡打造你專屬的避暑小屋，我會陪著你的。」

「這聽起來像是被打入冷宮。」Loki撇撇嘴，不是很開心的繼續吃裡碗裡的海鮮沙拉，再也沒提Thor得了幻想症的事。

避暑小屋打造的極為快速，裡頭的擺設被打造的跟閃電宮如出一轍，不管是床的位置還是衣櫃及浴室，Loki看這誤差值可能不超過五公分。

黑髮神祇站在直立式的鏡子面前，他沒多想的掀起自己的睡袍，白肚子平平坦坦沒有任何隆起，他不信邪的撫摸、感受，一點微小的異樣感都沒有。

「呵，如果說裡面真有個剛成形的神力，我就把頭髮留長讓它叫我母后。」Loki勾起嘴角嘲諷的笑了出來。

不過這個除了自己還有Thor的小房子他還是滿意的，對於想要逃避那些神祇視線的神后來說，這個小閃電宮就是到保護色，在這裡他能排除一切讓自己不舒服的視線還有討人厭的工作，就當是個無限期的放假也不錯。

進入小閃電宮後Loki就開始放任自己，他會趁著Heimdallr找Thor時偷溜出去打獵，因為Thor為自己準備的食物不是熟食或是水果，他最近比較想吃溫熱的生肉。

幸好，山中的野鳥野兔子的數量不少，他出門一趟就能填飽肚子。

在這裡生活比在真正的閃電宮快活，唯獨就是有些寂寞，他的守護靈怕冷，一叫出來就冬眠，所以他只能摸摸Thor的蠢獅子解悶。

年復一年，Loki胖了、頭髮長了，但就是沒發現自己懷孕了，他捏了捏有些微凸的小腹，嚷嚷著自己身材走樣要減肥、要節食，Thor每天上下完班還要回家阻止弟弟做傻事，累得他一個頭兩個大。

他開始懷疑是不是每個孕期中的冰霜巨人都會反老還童，現在照顧Loki就像在照顧三百多歲正值好動期的小神祇。

「你懷孕了，小腹隆起是正常現象，你別在我背後偷偷的做重訓，Heimdallr看到了會告訴我。」Thor扯著剛被重訓抓包的弟弟的雙頰，將他罵個臭頭，「再被我抓到一次，我就－」

「你就！你就怎樣！打我的屁股你就不怕我流產嗎？」翅膀重新長硬的惡作劇之神笑咧咧做了個鬼臉，金髮神王被氣到不知道該如何管教。

他今天批改公文時突然被告知神后正準備從七百英呎的高處往下跳，當Thor急急忙忙趕到時，Loki全身溼了個透、手裡抓著兩條活跳跳的野生鮭魚，他當場理智線就斷了。

疼他越來越過分、罵他會回嘴、打他會被威脅，誰叫小神質就在弟弟的肚子裡，他也無可奈何，Loki至少還要等到二十年後才會相信自己是真的懷孕。

時間過得非常緩慢，Loki懷孕三十年後終於發現了自己的不對勁，要說自己胖了也說不過去，因為他只大那顆肚子，神力在夜晚會亂的不像話，就好像有誰在啃食自己的力量一樣…

“我真的懷了？”

可惜Loki並沒有像Thor希望的模樣發展，金髮神王以為自己的神后發現腹肚裡的小神力後會收斂一點，但他不但沒有反而越演越烈，Loki竟然挺著顯懷的肚子與獨角熊搏鬥，就為了一顆血淋淋的心臟。

「放心好了，只要不缺食物這小傢伙就會像強力膠一樣死死的黏著我，流產都是騙你的。」Loki舔舐著手指上的溫熱熊血，一顆大型動物的心臟能提供胎兒半年內的營養，是冰霜巨人養胎的高級補品。

「但這不代表你能爬上陡峭的斷壁找獨角熊搏鬥，你別忘了你現在的神力不穩定，只要一個不小心你這個神就沒了！」Thor罵嘞嘞的像在罵自己的孩子，「看你這莽撞的模樣我擔心都來不及了，你要我怎麼能放心出征？！」

「出征？」Loki皺起眉頭，九界已經好幾年沒有大型戰爭，既然連Thor都要親自上陣也就代表這是一場不能輕敵的仗，「什麼時候？跟誰打？同盟國是誰？我也跟你一起去。」

「你在開玩笑嗎？我沒要你跟我一起去打仗，我只要你把自己顧好，別讓我擔心。」Thor拉著Loki的手臂、阻止他想往外衝回金宮的舉動，「戰爭六十年後就開打，我不能讓即將臨盆的你跟我一起去，再說，敵方是泰坦星的人，他們手段殘忍，不會看你懷有孩子就放過你。」

「想要我眼睜睜的看你去對付一群瘋子？行，只要你把我打暈，然後送到Hela那，等你打仗回來也別想再見到我和這傢伙。」

兩個倔強的神祇各不退讓，神王這次不可能再寵著自己的神后，卻在Loki試圖用絲絹纏繞收緊那顆已經大到不可思議的孕肚時妥協。

「你只能呆在營地裡，不准亂跑，如果讓我在營地以外的地方看見你，我馬上叫Heimdallr送你回阿斯嘉德。」

「這才像話嘛！」

Thor是個大騙子，Fuck！他早該知道的。

當Loki昏昏沉沉的睜開眼睛後憤怒的炸了“自己的”寢室。他原本應該要在前往蒙崔澤星的路上才對，而不是躺在小閃電宮裡的軟床裡睡回容覺，翠綠的瞳孔掃過放在一旁的馬克杯，那是他昨晚睡前喝的牛奶空杯。

他被下了藥，無庸置疑。

Thor為了阻止隨時隨地都有可能臨盆的Loki上戰場，他偷摘了Eir藥草園裡的纈草，加重正常比例讓那種幫助失眠的溫和藥草提早發揮作用，為了不讓Loki喝出異樣他甚至加了蜂蜜提味。

想得可真周到。

當久違不見的神后再次出現在金宮的長廊時嚇壞了一大票的侍女警衛，Thor對外宣稱Loki是壓力太大，所有讓他在邊界避暑休假，而不是興奮地像隻金毛狗到處嚷嚷自己有了小崽仔。

養胎就該好好養，不必鬧得全阿薩神族都要去邊界拜見神王的頭生子。

「都快臨盆了，走得那麼急促可不是見好事。」

聽見這聲音，火神皺起眉頭的往回一看，會客用寢室的大門後方站著一位身穿淺綠色洋裝的金髮女神，她擦著鮮紅的口紅，神色已經比從前被操縱時好多了。

「妳怎麼會在這？」Loki看著不該出現在阿斯嘉德的Freyja，口氣有些許不善，畢竟，她差點毀了Thor一條手臂還想跟自己搶位子。

「是、是Thor陛下昨晚叫公主來的…他要Freyja公主在他不在的期間照顧您…」站在神后身邊的小侍女有些結結巴巴，這兩位神祇的交情是傳遍天下的不合，她真的不知道為什麼神王大人要叫她來照顧神后陛下。

「What the fuck！」他腦袋是有病嗎？「不必，妳快給我回去華納海姆，我沒弱到需要妳照顧。」

「我也很想，但我哥哥命令我在他們打完仗之前要留在這裡還債。」

管她是還債還是討債，Loki只想請她滾回華納海姆好讓自己偷渡去蒙崔德星找Thor算帳，但腹中的孩子讓他無法凝聚神力，那天早晨的神力炸彈是最後一次。

黑髮神祇覺得華納公主囉嗦極了，如果他的好哥哥派Freyja只是為了監視監視自己開彩虹橋，那麼一隻不會說話的渡鴉都比她好上幾百萬倍。但…幾日下來，Loki好像漸漸明白了Thor的用意。

「我是戰神也是孕育女神，只要是跟隨在我身邊的孕婦都會因我的神力而消失所有不適。」

每位女神的產前症狀會根據父親而有所不相同，有的水腫有的嗜睡，Loki則是天天像是被Thor用神力鞭策肚子，又疼又熱，這個小東西生出來後一定跟它爸一樣折騰人。

「我沒跟隨妳。」Loki沒好氣的糾正，翠綠的視線還包含著疑慮，他眨了眨眼睛、張了張嘴，“所以它為什麼會死？”

Freyja抓起一把茶葉放進瓷壺裡，再倒入熱騰騰的燒熱水，過不到一分鐘，淡淡的茶香就填滿了整間寢室，在這麼清香的氣氛裡實在不太適合討論那個話題，「因為我被下了藥。」

不知道是華納神族都會讀心術還是Freyja的特異功能，Loki差點被自己尷尬死，「妳最好別繼續說下去，我對此一點都不感興趣。」

「那我更想說了。」Freyja露出一抹壞笑。

那天晚上，金髮公主抓著沒神力可反擊、只能手握小刀又刺不到神的Loki聊了一整夜的“過去式”，黑髮神祇從沒想過一個不再是女神的女神會跟一個不再是男神的男神聊如此下流的內容。

和泰坦星人的戰爭原比想像中來的快，在Loki試圖自己開啟彩虹橋失敗後的第九十九次後，他收到了來至華納海姆國王的通知，他們戰勝了一心只想殺戮半個宇宙生命的泰坦巨人。

但一個好消息卻也是壞消息。

「神王陛下…我們找不到他…」殘兵回歸的Fandral將那枚蛇行戒指交給了Loki，上頭的綠寶石出現碰撞過後的裂痕，「那是Thor被力量寶石壓制的時候摔碎得，他跟敵方的首領遺體一起摔下斷崖…最後Heimdallr只找到這個…他可能已經…」

「他還沒死。」Loki冷著一張臉、打斷了Fandral的話，「Thor還沒死，我要去找他。」那雙怒視的眼神沒有擔憂、沒有悲傷，一望無際滿是憤怒，他早就知道Thor不能沒有自己。

Loki Odinson是Thor Odinson的軟柱也是疆繩，能夠阻止金髮神祇衝動形式的神只有他，也只能是他。

就算沒有血咒將他們的命脈相連在一起他也能感知到Thor，他們雖然只一起生活了兩多千年，卻相愛了三千多年，不管是邪神還是火神，沒他們允許，Thor Odinson就不准死。

阿斯嘉德的小王子喜歡公然打情罵俏卻從不開口說“愛”，因為愛不是掛在嘴上說說就行，而是要有實質上的表現。

任誰都知道替神王把關後背的行為就是神后所表達的“真愛”，因為愛他才想保護他；因為愛他，所以才不允許他隨便去死，但是Loki現在只想親手宰了那個不帶上自己還隨意出事的笨蛋。

Loki推開所有想阻攔他的神祇，他托著沉甸甸的下腹部、不猶豫的往彩虹橋的方向前去。在場最沒力量的神祇卻是最積極樂觀的，當初自己就是腦子抽了洞才會在乎這礙眼的小傢伙。

Loki不經冷笑出聲。

「陛下…」侍女們看得心驚膽跳卻不敢上前阻攔，但神后走的歪歪斜斜，像是隨時隨地都會倒下似的，還有地上的血漬…

在場的侍女驚聲尖叫了幾來，因為他們的神后想用小刀劃開肚皮，將裡頭的“累贅”取出來，至少他現在是這麼看它的。

「Loki！」Fandral聯合幾名傷勢不重的殘兵將Loki壓制在王座上，「你在做什麼傻事！？」

「如果你們還要你們神王的命就給我閃開滾遠一點。」Loki罵嘞嘞的，那道血淋淋的刀傷如果在切得深點，他可能就得逞了。

Freyja為了讓自己能如是返回家鄉，她治癒的神后那猙獰的傷疤，原本血肉模糊的傷口慢慢癒合，但不知怎麼了，鮮血卻沒有因此停歇，繼續緩慢的沾染地面。

「你別在亂動了！你要生了！」

Loki被壓制在病床上，他看著Freyia拿著一把小刀站在自己被架開的雙腿之間，這讓Loki睜大了眼睛，開始掙扎了起來，「不準妳碰我！」

「我不動你，但是你得自己把孩子生出來。」

Loki聽了Freyia的話，對腹部施加壓力，想辦法將體內的胎兒擠出體外，但是流失的血液過多讓他頭暈又無力，視線隨著時間越來越無法對焦，他甚至不知道自己到底生了幾個皺巴巴的外星人。

腹部一空、原本流失的神力漸漸恢復，看著空蕩蕩的病床，剛去換盆清水的神醫就地傻了神志，他們家剛產下三名嬰兒的神后大人…失蹤了！

「來神啊！快關閉彩虹橋！神后…神后大人逃走了！」

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

有了神力的火神不用彩虹橋也能離開阿斯嘉德，只要在牆面注入足夠的神力，哪裡都能成為他的捷徑。

蒙崔澤，一顆被戰爭剷平的可憐星球，貧脊的土地千瘡百孔、懸崖峭壁的土質鬆散，隨時都有山崩碎石落下，這也難怪他們找不到Thor。Loki叫出自己的守護靈，讓墨黑色的中型蟒蛇替他攀下懸崖，那股微弱的雷神之力就在一座陡峭的懸崖峭壁下。

懸崖下是湍急的河流，生物落下必死無疑，Maize順著峭壁的紋路小心翼翼地緩慢移動，圓亮的蛇眼睛翻動虹膜、粉嫩的蛇信嘶嘶作響，隱蔽在樹叢下方的蝙蝠洞窟傳來奄奄一息的呼吸聲，那個死傢伙就在裡面。

Loki化成一隻漆黑的蝙蝠，無聲無息地落在捲縮在牆角的神王身邊，Thor最引以為傲的金髮被血染成暗紫色，那是泰坦首領的汙穢之物，沒有資格停留在哥哥的身體上，Loki小聲地念了一小段魔咒，一陣風捲殘雪，昏睡中的神王瞬間恢復原本的光鮮亮麗。

Thor睜開眼睛後不知自己身在何處，白白的牆壁，上頭垂掛著一盞精緻的水晶吊燈，這跟他還有Loki房裡的吊燈長得有九成相識，又或者就是同一盞燈？

他左顧右盼，一模一樣的寢室讓Thor確定自己莫名其妙的回到的阿斯嘉德，全身上下的傷口也被仔細的包紮過了一番，「Loki！」

Thor跳下床喊著被自己留下的弟弟，金色閃電掃偏整個金宮，沒找到Loki的身影卻在醫務室找到三個被包裹成麻糬的肉糰子，其中還有一個長得特別像自己。

Thor從Eir那裡得知這三個天使是自己跟Loki的孩子，弟弟一次給他生了三個後代他卻留下她自己一個人在金宮生產，他一定又疼又累，不抱起來親一親、哄一哄怎麼對得起他？

「Loki呢？他剛生完孩子一定累了，怎麼沒看見他？」Thor問的提心吊膽，他生怕弟弟在中途出了意外。

「神后大人有話要我傳達給您，神王大人您聽了可別難過。」Eir面色凝重地看著神王，就好像是要宣布Loki有什麼不測一樣。

「我怎麼會難過？難道Loki真的出事了？！妳快說，不然急死我了！」醫療長得到神王的許可後她輕了輕嗓音，畫風一轉，Thor睜大著眼看著眼前發生的一切，Eir淺茶色的長髮被夜色染黑，那個自己找了一整個金宮的神祇現在正憤怒的化作一團火焰，咆哮著。

「沒了我就戰死，這笑話真該傳遍整個九界，讓大家知道阿斯嘉德的神王有多好對付，順便讓那些被你流放在世界各處的長神知道是誰比較厲害，是你還是我！」

「我給你生了那麼大的孩子，還三個，再看看你是怎麼對我的！對我下藥、叫華納吵得要命的女神監視我，Fuck！你能行，孩子你自己給我帶去，老子不幹照顧三個雷電之子這種事！」

「還有，要不是我你早就被懸崖下湍急的河流給沖到冥界見你姐姐了！看你下次還敢不敢對我下藥，放我一個神看家，還不快想辦法讓我冷靜下來！給你五秒，五、四…」

金髮神王花了兩秒的時間堵上了黑髮神后的嘴，Thor捧著Loki的頭、十指埋入他變長微捲的髮絲裡，香香軟軟的唇有玫瑰花茶味，現在細細品嚐這股久違的滋味比什麼都來的重要。

Thor哄Loki哄了好一陣子，放下神王的工作抽空陪他才讓他漸漸消氣。但Thor沒想到Loki會說到做到，他生完了孩子就真的放著不管了，三團皺巴巴的小外星人在Thor不利索的照料下照樣長的白白胖胖，二十年後就會扶著牆走了，Loki卻依舊只負責餵他們喝奶、說個床邊故事，其餘的粗活全丟給Thor一個神做。

累，除了這個字以外Thor想不到更好的形容詞了。

「Loki…」Thor·三個奶娃爸爸·Odinson無數次像自己的另一半撒嬌，噁心死了他的幾名青梅竹馬，Sir更是眼不見為淨的扛著劍、溜進了訓練室。

看著無動於衷的弟弟，Thor覺得再這樣下去真的不行，三胞胎越來越能鬧了，等到他們能釋放更強大的神力後一定不堪設想，他必須想辦法找人來照顧他們的孩子，“很好！我想到了！”

三個長大的小糰子在草皮上打滾、將全身上下弄的無比髒亂，想著等等又要被神后罵個臭頭的長神們紛紛頭疼的後悔，後悔當初為什麼要天天給王子殿下施加壓力，讓他想不開的增產報國。

如果人是自私的，那麼造出人類的神也不例外。

Loki當年生了兩位王子跟一位公主，他好奇地用冰霜巨人的氣息掃過三個孩子，結果只有他的大兒子沒有變成藍色，「真的被我猜中了，你果然最像Thor。」

大王子叫Fenrir，黑色頭髮、湖水綠般的眼睛，長相酷似Loki，當初將自己的父王電到肌肉痙攣的孩子就是Fenrir，他跟Thor一樣是位天生的雷電之子，一個沒注意就會放電嚇到他的弟妹。

小公主叫Thrud，金色頭髮碧綠色眼睛，看起來乖巧可愛卻是場騙局，每次帶頭出去爬樹、抓蟲子的神祇就是看起來像極Thor的公主殿下，長神們被她整的天天都必須挨上幾十次苦頭。

看完前兩個孩子再來看最後一個小王子便會覺得他可愛無害的多，但又不盡然。

小王子叫Jormungandr，黑色頭髮，眼睛是比Fenrir更加清澈的湖藍色，看起來有些傻不隆冬，確實也是如此，但是，只要惹得他不高興或是不舒服，天生擁有怪力的小王子就會砸爛他周邊的任何家具。

所以，最無害的孩子果然還是Fenrir。

「Loki，你的胸好軟。」將孩子丟給長神後Thor就有時間好好跟Loki親熱，他將手伸進對方的睡袍，搓揉那對他不常疼愛的“乳房”，「是不是又變大了？」

「我身材走樣全是你害得，孩子什麼的我再也不生了！」Loki脫去礙事的睡袍、主動的跨坐在Thor的骨盆上，因為懷孕和戰爭他們已經好幾年沒做愛了，他現在就要。

「但是你現在在刺激我的凶器。」

「有嗎？我還以為這是你的最愛，哥哥。」Loki前後擺動自己的胯，被壓在陰部底下的肉柱逐漸甦醒，抵上那條溼答答的肉縫時，Loki往下一坐、吃力的吞下半截粗長的陰莖，他狡譎的笑，「想她嗎？」

「想死了。」金髮神王按著黑髮神后的窄腰，將自己整根凶器埋進濕潤的土壤裡。

「我想找Papa，為什麼不進去？」小Jormun眨著眼睛，他看著牽著自己的“褓姆”、再看著兩個父王的寢室大門，他又問了一次，「我要找Papa！」

可憐的Heimdallr站在門前，他的金色眼睛告訴他現在不能進去，他長嘆的一口氣，將抱著自己小腿睡過去的Thrud抱進臂彎裡，再把累到變成小狼崽的Fenrir扛上自己的肩膀，「小殿下，你的父王們“累”了，我們明早再來吧。」

「為什麼累了？他們今天都沒陪我們玩。」純潔的小王子快將Heimdallr逼瘋了，他將人牽在身邊，只能一再反覆又反覆地說的，「他們累了，我們明早再來吧。」

躺在棉被裡的Jormun還不知道他的父王到了隔天或是在隔隔隔隔天，都會累得出不了寢室，更不會知道為什麼長神們還沒被哥哥和姐姐“玩死”就一副要死不活的樣子。

不知道神后在阿斯嘉德無法受孕的長神們新生俱疲，看著他們跪在Thor面前要求“減產報國”時，黑髮惡趣味的搓揉了一下裡是滿是種子的肚皮，說：

「好主意，但等我把這三位魔法師生下來之後再說吧。」

END

小劇場：

「真的嗎？Loki，你又懷孕了？」Thor抱著弟弟的親了親，興奮的繼續說，全忘了他們的孩子有多難照顧，「我希望有個像你的黑髮女孩。」

「你是白痴嗎？那當然是假的，這不過是我的惡作劇。」Loki坐在Thor懷裡擦著從米德加爾特帶回來的黑色指甲油，能把這顏色擦的如此般配也只有他了，「在阿斯嘉德肏我千年還肏不出個孩子的你別吃心妄想什麼黑髮女兒。」

Thor難過了垂下眼，像隻中庭裡受委屈的黃金獵犬，知道這一切都只是弟弟的惡作劇後他失落的想哭，“要不下次把Loki拐到邊境做做看好了？那裡挺冷的！”

心理生出一灘壞水的神王大人突然呵呵笑了起來，打了Loki一身寒戰，他這輩子死都不會在跟著Thor去邊境的小閃電宮，他的直覺告訴自己，Thor想在那裡把自己肏到懷孕。

小劇場2：

「誰帶頭的？」Loki看著滿身傷的三胞胎，嚴肅的模樣嚇壞了孩子們，Fenrir被Thor抱在懷裡、打了個哭嗝，Thrud跟Jormungandr站在地板上被嚇到變色，也打了個哭嗝。

Thrud是個大冒險家，她想趁著夜晚大家都入睡後到邊境森林冒險。因為那裡很冷，所以沒有冰霜巨人神力的Fenrir並不想去，Jormungandr想睡覺也不想，小公主最後氣呼呼的自己一個人闖了進去。

Fenrir阻止不了只能挖出厚外套追上去，Jormungandr看著哥哥姐姐都不見了，哭著也跟上去了。

一路上都緊張兮兮的，他們三個只能靠著Thrud帶出來的油燈還有Fenrir的眼睛和鼻子尋路，大王子嗅了嗅空氣中的氣味，被那股熟悉的味道帶進了一間小建築物裡。

Fenrir嗅了嗅，整間房子都是父王們的氣味，還有──血腥味。

「我覺得這裡不安全…」Fenrir的野性直覺告訴這附近還有別的生物，而且是很可怕的那種，他抓著弟弟妹妹的手奔離小閃電宮，想快點回家。

大王子的野性直覺一直都很準確，他們逃離那棟建築物不到幾公尺遠就碰上的兩隻身高擁有兩尺高的獨角熊，三胞胎嚇壞了，他們連滾帶爬的奔回宮殿。

巨熊也跟著他們闖進了阿斯嘉德的郊區，撞壞了不少房屋，Fenrir在途中還被倒塌下來的建築物壓斷了小腿，痛的他當場哭了出來。

要不是做爸爸的雷霆之神即時趕到，不然他的三個寶貝孩子會先摧毀半個阿斯嘉德再變成巨熊的肥料。

「你們可以在早上出去冒險，我不攔阻，但是晚上？跟你們說過幾次，阿斯嘉德的猛獸全身夜行動物，這次是你們幸運，不然早變成那幾頭熊的飼料了！尤其是妳，公主陛下。」

被指名的Thrud緊張的一抖，豆粒大的眼淚滴在地毯上，她終於忍不住的哭了出來，「對不起…我不敢了…」

看著Thrud哭，一大一小的像是連環砲一樣的跟著哭了起來，焦躁的Loki丟下三個哭成紅蘋果的孩子轉頭就走，還不忘了大力的關上大門，這門一摔，孩子們哭得更大聲了。

留在原地的Thor把孩子哄好後關上大門，他對著孩子們寢室外的空氣說：「孩子們邊哭邊跟我說你不愛他們。」

躲在牆角的神后解除了隱身，他雙手環在胸前、一臉嚴肅的模樣很難讓人知道他的心頭痛到在淌血，「Thrud的傷怎麼樣？嚴重嗎？」

「皮肉擦傷，敷個藥，隔天就沒事了。」看著弟弟放鬆下來的眉心，Thor無奈地笑出了聲，「明明很擔心為什麼不自己進去看看？」

「不給她一點教訓難道她會收手嗎？上次是Jormungandr的門牙，這次是Fenrir的小腿骨，那下次呢？斷的會不會是她的脖子？」

就算三胞胎把整個阿斯嘉德弄到雞飛狗跳也沒關係，只要他們能確保自己不受傷，但Thrud卻次次踩踏他的底線，這一次他不能在當一個“什麼都沒關係，但是不能再有下次”的父王。

「你的口氣可以好點啊，弟弟」

「如果讓他們怕我能解決Thrud亂衝亂撞的個性，要我辦一輩子黑臉都行。」黑髮神祇嘖了聲，眼角的眼淚快掉下來了，「不愛就不愛，一群臭白眼狼，奶都白餵了、心都白擔了…」

Loki停頓的嘖了聲，表情難看極了。

三隻毛絨絨又紅眼睛的幼貓探出大門，Thrud起頭的三道哭喊隨後想起，原來他們是Papa是愛他們的。

就算在生氣，看見孩子哭成糰也不忍心再繼續責備下去。黑髮神祇蹲下身捏了幾下女兒的臉頰，「跟妳的哥哥弟弟說對不起，再有下次我就真的不管妳了。」

小公主點點頭，哭著跟哥哥弟弟說了對不起，想著事件終於告一段落，他們卻遺忘了小公主像Loki一樣精明又像Thor一樣膽大包天。

Thrud安分了幾天又再次犯下大錯，她偷偷離開阿斯嘉德跑到了米爾嘉爾特，就因為Jormungandr，看著她手裡抱著的蛇蛋，Loki決定將他的女兒提早丟進女武神的隊伍裡。

「妳弟弟不會孵蛋！給我放回原來的地方去！」

END


End file.
